As your world falls down
by vampiricfaerie
Summary: Sesshomaru has been attacked by the southern lord and Naraku. His palace overrun, Rin killed, and Jaken wounded yet still at his side. He turns to the last person ever for help but finds something else along the way. Kag/Sess in later chapters.
1. A Beginning

Disclaimer: I Do Not own any of the Inuyasha characters. The only things I own are the paper this was written on and the storyline alterations that I have made to fit my liking. Enjoy.

As your world falls down

A Beginning

Sesshomaru has been attacked by the southern lord and Naraku. His palace was overrun, Rin killed, and Jaken wounded yet still at his side. His lands had been stolen and worst of all he was now badly injured due to poisoning from an earlier sneak attack. Never one to run away, but not a fool Sesshomaru went to his brother to use his miko and possibly receive help (all Jaken's idea).

When Sesshomaru approached the group, Inuyasha wasn't there to attack him. Kagome noticed his condition right away and despite what Sango and Miroku said, she walked over to him, "let me help you."

With one look at her face Sesshomaru knew he shouldn't have come after all, "This Sesshomaru does not need the help of a human."

"Me lord…" but Jaken was interrupted.

"Lord Sesshomaru you are injured. You may not need it, but I am offering."

He glared at her and then sat down to allow her to do as she pleased.

Kagome first applied ointment to his cuts on his hands and face. Then she pulled out a bottle of peroxide and alcohol.

"Could you remove your shirt so I can clean the cuts on your chest?"

He narrowed his eyes at her and untied his obi, took off his armor, and then let the top of his kimono fall to his waist. Kagome got a cloth and poured some peroxide on it and then she cleaned away all the blood so she could see the cuts. He had one across his chest and then what looked like a stab wound in his lower abdomen, which was bleeding profusely.

"How long have you been bleeding?"

"Since this morning."

Kagome looked worried. Then she yelled over to Miroku who was sitting on the other side of the fire, "Miroku, I need something to help stop his bleeding and something that will put him to sleep."

Miroku nodded and took Shippo into the forest leaving Sango to watch over their friend.

"Human, I will not be put to sleep."

"My name is Kagome, and it would be easier for me if you were for what I'm going to do."

Sesshomaru then turned to Jaken, "Watch them Jaken. I do not want…"

"He is next. He has a broken arm and a few cuts so I left him for after you. Nothing will happen to either of you as long as you're in my care. I promise you lord Sesshomaru."

"What of the half breed?"

"I will and can handle him fine on my own."

He then nodded and allowed her to continue applying the alcohol to his chest wound. Kagome cleaned it then applied some ointment and bandaged the wound.

Miroku then came back and walked over to her, "Here lady Kagome. Apply this to the wound, I will make a tea of the other one and he can have it."

Kagome smiled. "Thank you Miroku. I need some tea for Jaken too."

Miroku bowed and went back to the fire and boiled some water. Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and began to place some of the herb on his wound. It was a type of moss that she had learned about from Kaede that helped stop bleeding and prevented infection. She placed it all on the stab wound and then she applied ointment around it. Sesshomaru watched her do this and how she was so careful and gentle.

"Why are you doing this miko?"

She looked up at him, "Why wouldn't I? You are injured and you are not a threat to us, so I helped you."

He stared at her then he asked, "Where is Inuyasha?"

Kagome froze as she was getting more bandages. Sesshomaru could smell that she had become upset.

"He left to go to be with his mate."

Sesshomaru was now confused and he didn't like it, "Are you not his mate?"

"No, I am nothing to him but a jewel shard detector."

Sesshomaru became interested, "You can sense the shards?"

Kagome realized what she said but she knew she couldn't lie to him, "Yes."

Sesshomaru nodded and thought, 'Naraku has the almost complete jewel, so this miko could track him. Why hasn't my brother done so though?'

"Miko, can you sense the jewel that Naraku has?"

Kagome then stopped upon the realized that she could, "Yes… I can sense Naraku's jewel fragment."

Kagome continued to wrap his wound, "Lord Sesshomaru, who did this to you and how if I may ask?"

He looked at her wondering if he should tell her, "There is a war."

Kagome was confused, "Between whom?"

He growled and she bowed her head and decided not to ask any more questions. When she got up to leave, he said, "The southern lord, a human lord within my lands, and Naraku have all allied against me taking all that was mine by birth."

Kagome nodded. "You are still alive Lord Sesshomaru, and you can still fight. Inuyasha might…"

"I don't want or need that half breed's help."

"Oh."

There was a silence and then Miroku walked up to them, "Here is the tea, Lady Kagome."

"Thank you Miroku." Kagome said taking the pot.

She poured the cup and handed it to Sesshomaru.

"Miko, you are very useful. Thank you."

She smiled at him and he drank the tea soon falling asleep. Kagome then bandaged Jaken as she had done for Sesshomaru and then he too had some of the sleeping tea. When he was out she used her miko to mend his bones and wounds and then she did the same for Sesshomaru. Placing her hands to his bare chest to heal him, Kagome closed her eyes and felt her miko fixing everything within him. When it was done she opened her eyes to find that she had also given him back his arm. Kagome was proud of herself and so, after placing a blanket over Sesshomaru and the toad, she went over to the fire to make something for her and the others to eat.

*~*~*~*~*

When Sesshomaru awoke he felt warm, warmer than usual and he could hear yelling somewhere nearby. He thought about killing the insolent fool, who dared to disturb him when he remembered where he was and then he started to understand what the yelling was about.

"That doesn't give you any reason to help him! He is our enemy!"

"He is your brother!"

"I don't care! He is a bastard! And you have betrayed me by bringing him here!"

"I didn't bring him! He came on his own!"

"So how did he know you would help him?"

"I don't know!"

Then there was a slapping sound, "Don't lie to me wench!"

"Sit! Sit! Sit! You asshole! Sit! Sit! Sit! How dare you hit me! Sit! Sit! Sit! Betrayal! Sit! You have betrayed me more than I could ever betray you! Sit! Sit! Sit!!!"

By now Sesshomaru was up and simply watching his brother eat dirt. When Kagome was finished she noticed Sesshomaru and she bowed.

"I hope you are pleased with how I have healed you."

He moved his new arm, "Yes… You can heal such things?"

"Yes, lord Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha now got up and yelled, "You healed that bastards arm?!?!"

She turned and said defiantly, "Yes!"

Inuyasha then came at her and but she yelled before he was even two feel away from her, "Sit!" And he fell into the ground again.

Kagome then turned to Sesshomaru, "Please, lord Sesshomaru, allow me to accompany you into retrieving what was taken from you. I promise I will not bother you, I only wish to help you."

"And Inuyasha?"

She looked at him, "Sit! He has betrayed me and upset me for the last time."

"Why do you think I need you? A human?"

"Because I am a miko and I _can_ be of use to you."

He nodded and said, "Fine."

Inuyasha was now standing again, "You bastard! I won't let you take Kagome from me!"

He came at Sesshomaru but Kagome said more calmly, "Sit."

Sesshomaru turned to her, "Next time I would like to oppose him myself."

"Go ahead, he is _sit-_ting and he kind of can't get up from his _sit-_ting spot anyways."

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha and shook his head, "She is now in my service and under my protection. If you value your life your will let us leave without any more of your insolence."

He then walked away kicking Jaken to wake him up as he did so, and so the three set out away from Inuyashas' group towards the East.


	2. The East

As Your World Falls down Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Anything. I don't even own Arisugawa! (Partially based off a real lord)

Last time:

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha and shook his head, "She is now in my service and under my protection. If you value your life your will let us leave without any more of your insolence."

Sesshomaru then walked away kicking Jaken to wake him up as he did so, and so the three set out away from Inuyasha's group towards the East.

Kagome was proud of herself for standing up to Inuyasha finally, he had had it coming for a long time but she had never found the courage until today. She smiled as she looked ahead to her new traveling companions.

Jaken was attempting to keep up with Sesshomaru's strides and would occasionally look back at Kagome and would then grumble incoherently. It made her wonder what she ever did to upset the toad and deserve the treatment but at the same time she knew it was probably because of something else and not herself for the toad was the one who suggested they received her help and not another's she had found out.

She then looked at Sesshomaru who walked with such grace that it was as if he merely floated down the path they were on. He had not addressed her since that morning at the camp and she was beginning to wonder if she should try and start a conversation. But she didn't know what to say.

Kagome thought about mentioning that they didn't need to go at such a slow pace but that would be complaining and she didn't want to do that. So she continued to follow him and wondered slightly why the great Demon Lord didn't seem in that much of a hurry to kill those who had betrayed him.

Sesshomaru was aware of the mikos anxiety and could smell her uncertainty as they progressed. He couldn't help but wonder what could cause this in her when she had never even been so much as afraid in his presence. He then decided that he would ask her and stopped.

Kagome had been looking at the ground when all of a sudden she ran into something hard and fell down.

"What the… ", she then looked up to see Sesshomaru looking down on her and she immediately got up and bowed in apology, "I am so sorry lord Sesshomaru I shall pay closer attention next time."

When he didn't reply Kagome looked up to see him still starring at her. She then felt something wet dripping from her forehead and reached up to wipe it thinking it was sweat but her hand found something warm and sticky. When she lowered her hand she found out that it was blood.

"Awe… and I just washed my hair last night." she said more to herself than anyone else. She then waved her hand over her forehead as a blue aura emitted from it and in a matter of seconds she was healed but the blood was still there.

"How is it that you are so inept here but in battle you are more skillful?"

She looked up at him for in a way he just paid her a compliment, "I don't know. I guess I don't have to think as much in battle."

"So you think more now as you stumble over yourself?"

"There is more to think about."

"Such as what miko?"

"Such as why we travel east, why we do not go at a faster pace, and what you are planning to do?"

Sesshomaru was silent for a moment and Kagome worried she had over stepped her grounds.

"We go east for that is where my allies are and when I am done thinking about these things myself will I tell you what you need to know."

Kagome nodded in understanding.

"You should clean yourself off before we continue there is a small river through those trees." Sesshomaru said pointing to her left.

"Thank you, I will be right back."

As she disappeared Jaken turned to Sesshomaru, "Me lord, may I speak?"

"What is it Jaken?"

"This miko is worth more to your efforts than you think and I think perhaps you should use her powers to their full extent."

"That is what I plan to do, but after this if she is still alive I am not so sure of letting her go back with that idiot of an half breed either. He cannot have such power to use as he pleases."

"Beg your pardon me lord but as much as I dislike the human I do not believe she is one to be used as such by your brother. Do you not trust her still after what she has done?"

"Jaken you will not question me anymore. And no I do not trust her, trust is why we are here and I shall not be as weak again."

Kagome then came back with her hair dripping but pulled back in t pony tail.

"I am ready lord Sesshomaru to continue. I am sorry again for any inconvenience."

"We shall go at a faster rate now then miko."

But before she could so much as agree they were in a blue orb and the scenery flashed them before coming to a sudden stop.

Kagome was slightly dizzy and she immediately noticed they were nowhere near where they had been.

"These are the eastern lands miko and here they don't take kindly to your kind so you should lower your miko and stay near Jaken and I."

Kagome nodded and said, "Yes Lord Sesshomaru."

"Lord Arisugawa is coming, so it would be wise to be quiet."

A second later a man stood before the group and Kagome assumed that this was Lord Arisugawa. He was slightly shorter than Sesshomaru and had fiery red hair that was held together near the end with a piece of black ribbon. Kagome couldn't help but notice also that unlike Sesshomaru this lord was plumper and much darker in appearance and he reminded her of Buddha with his smile and evident happiness when he addressed Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru! I knew those crooks were lying to me. Bunch of thieving, conniving, traitorous excuses for demons! I told them until I saw your dead body I would not consider to accept any negotiations for a new treaty or anything else they may want!"

"So you knew about what was to befall my lands?"

Lord Arisugawa stopped suddenly and his features took a more serious approach to the subject, "No, I only received word not too long ago of what had happened. I have the letter they sent if you wish to see it. It arrived not even an hour ago."

He pulled a paper from his kimono and handed it to Sesshomaru, who took the parcel and read its contents.

"So they do believe they have killed me… fools, they shall pay."

"Out of curiosity Sesshomaru what did they attempt to do to you?"

"They tried to face me head on but after killing too many of their own one of then got in a blow but his weapon was poisoned. It was something I have not encountered before and it smelled of nothing."

"Cowards! To stoop to poisoning and they think they deserve your family's lands. But how did you cure yourself then if the poison was foreign?"

"I shall keep some of my secrets for the time being Arisugawa. In the mean time the west requests housing, food, and assistance from the east."

"And why should the East not grant you what you want my old friend?"

"I take that as a yes. I wish to remain secret though so if there is anyone untrustworthy in your home they should be told to leave for the time being."

"Of course, one room will due for yourself right?"

"Yes and two mats for my servants."

Arisugawa nodded and then turned to Jaken and Kagome, "Jaken it is good to see that you are still faithful to the west and still alive."

Jaken bowed, "Yes indeed me lord Arisugawa."

"And you young woman I don't believe I've seen you before when I've recently gone to the west what is your name?"

Kagome bowed deeply, "Kagome Higurashi, Lord Arisugawa. And I am new to Lord Sesshomaru's personnel."

"Interesting."

He then beamingly turned to Sesshomaru.

"I had heard that you've recently dragged around a human with you but it hadn't reached me that you were particular in the type. I can see now that you have exceptional taste, wherever did you find such a healthy, strong, and beautiful creature? I just may want to go get one for myself."

Kagome was humiliated and instantly turned beat red as she was about to purify this so called lord when Sesshomaru met her eyes and she could almost hear him saying to calm down and to keep the lid on her miko.

"I am afraid that that is also another of my secrets that I intend to keep."

"Hmm, very well then, I shall figure it out on my own I guess."

Arisugawa then turned into an orange light ball and zoomed off into the distance.

Sesshomaru then turned to her, "When I say to not speak you would be well advised to do so, but you seemed to manage a way for him to not be nearly as interested in you as I was worried about."

"I am sorry but I didn't feel like being killed over not answering him."

"If he questions you further you are to not mention my brother or anything about you being a miko understood?" he continued as if she said nothing.

"Yes lord Sesshomaru. Can you tell me what type of youkai Lord Arisugawa is?"

"Cat and you should be careful in choosing your words when you speak to him he has an ability to hear what you really mean."

Kagome nodded and Sesshomaru then used his own youkai to surround the group in his power ball again and transported them to Lord Arisugawa's position.

A/N: I would like to say thank you to the following people who reviewed on chapter 1:

Sesshoumaru's Perfect Mate: Here is an update I hope you enjoy, and the story loves you back.

Trinity the Kitsune Kunoichi: thank you for the idea it was good but I think I have an idea for how I'm going to work everything out. You should use it yourself I have confidence that you would be able to write a great story with that as a main factor.

Weirdbard: I am sorry and will try to not rush so much I think it was first chapter jitters and I hope you enjoy this chapter and let's see if I can bring it to life. Thank you for the help, criticism is too harsh a word I think and feel free to tell me about anything I as a writer am doing wrong, it's the only way I can get better from here.

San01:^_^ Oh I'm so happy you thought it was funny I hate it when I write stuff and I laugh and when others read it they don't see the humor in it.

Nicegresser: My first review. Thank you! *bows in thanks for your awesomeness*

And thank you to all of you who have read the story thus far and just haven't reviewed. I hope to hear from you soon.


	3. Two Lords

A/N: Ok I'm sorry about taking so long to update but I will have you know it was due to school but now that its summer and I have graduated High School I think I will have a lot more time.

Disclaimer: Don't own it but I wish I did.

Ch. 3 Two Lords

"Yes, lord Sesshomaru. Can you tell me what type of youkai Lord Arisugawa is?"

"Cat and you should be careful in choosing your words when you speak to him he has an ability to hear what you really mean."

Kagome nodded and Sesshomaru then used his own youkai to surround the group in his power ball again and transported them to Lord Arisugawa's position.

Lord Arisugawa was talking to a servant when they arrived. Sesshomaru motioned to a door to the left and Jaken obeyed his lords' silent command. He ran to open the door angrily motioning for Kagome to help him. She hurriedly went to help the toad and after it was open she stood behind the toad at the entrance.

As they stood there Kagome couldn't help but notice the size of the room, she was almost sure it was as big as the clearing the well was in. She took in the colors of the room, the walls were a calming yellow and light orange color and the bedding was a darker color of fiery red and gold. The scent of the room was also interesting, she couldn't place a finger on it but it faintly smelled of some sort of spice. Then she heard Arisugawa say something about Jaken being given his own accommodations on the servant level.

'So what about me? I don't think that he means that I shall share the room with Jaken now, could he?'

Arisugawa the laughed heartily and replied to whatever Sesshomaru had just asked of him.

"Well it seems that they have also extended their hand to the North. Lord Kazuki, the old fool, just sent word for an alliance of north and east to get rid of those traitorous dogs, no pun intended Sesshomaru. "

"And why exactly do you see Lord Kazuki as a fool?"

"Well he was one of your father's enemies before you became Lord and now he's asking for my assistance in reclaiming your lands in your honor! He truly believes that they dispatched you."

"And you did not inform him otherwise correct?"

"No, I figured it is your decision to trust who you will but I don't believe Kazuki is our enemy."

"Why is that?"

"Well if he wanted you gone he would have attempted something sooner or have been a part of what happened to your lands."

"Tell him to come here and that you accept his offer. He will be lightly armed then and we shall have the advantage if he is against us. This Sesshomaru will not be deceived so easily again."

Arisugawa motioned for his servant to hand him the paper and wrote his reply and sent it off.

The two lords then turned to walk into the room, Jaken and Kagome bowed as they passed and after entering Jaken closed the door.

"It would be wise to sit over there ningen, I will take care of his needs." Jaken said motioning to a corner before following Sesshomaru and Arisugawa to a window.

Arisugawa, hearing Jaken's words, laughed, "There are some needs of your lord that only she can pacify Jaken, that's why you're going to the servants rooms and she's staying with him."

Kagome's anger spiked at his words and she felt her control over her miko weakening, 'How dare he treat me as some type of whore!'

Sesshomaru then turned his gaze to her the look in his eyes a clear warning not to respond.

"Aw, I see now. You must like them feisty huh Sesshomaru? Hmm… been a while since I've been with a human, could you send her my way when you're done with her?"

Sesshomaru growled protectively over the girl then and Arisugawa was quick to reply. "Now now I was just teasing. I don't want her anyways she would end up stroking me the wrong way and I might hurt her."

He then headed for the door, "I will have a servant bring you the extra futon if you still wish it for your _servant_ Sesshomaru, and when Kazuki arrives I shall send word to you."

"Arisugawa.", Sesshomaru slightly bowed.

"Sesshomaru." He bowed more and then left.

Kagome then got up and before she could take another step Sesshomaru was already in front of her.

"Miko, why do you make this more difficult on yourself than necessary?"

"Well excuses me Lord Sesshomaru but I still have my virtue and he insulted it twice now!"

"I am aware of these things and so is he now. What did I tell you before?"

"Not to mention I am a miko and not to speak to him so I didn't."

"Well your actions spoke for themselves for him and he will not be satisfied with you until you reveal what he thinks your hiding."

"And what is that?"

"How many women your age are still pure? It is obvious that you must not be a normal human woman to have retained your innocence so long."

"So what am I supposed to do about it?"

"He is clearly forcing me to put up with you to see if you are really a servant or not. If I did not need his army I would have ripped his heart out for suggesting I would lower myself to such a position."

Kagome stared at the Taiyoukai in front of her. He was beginning to sound a lot like Inuyasha.

'They are more related than they want to believe, both are hot headed, handsome, jerks.'

"So what would you like for me to do then Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Refrain from speaking or any display of emotion."

"Oh well that's simple!"

He slightly glared at her sarcasm but didn't say anything as someone knocked on the door, "Enter."

The door opened to reveal a young demoness about Kagome's age. She had orange eyes and golden hair but what Kagome noticed was she was missing the futon she was supposed to have brought.

"I am sorry Lord Sesshomaru but it seems that all the extra futons are being cleaned today so there is not one for us to give you. Lord Arisugawa is truly sorry for any inconvenience."

"I am sure he is, that will be all then."

"Dinner will be held in the main dining room within the hour." The servant said with a bow before disappearing.

"So what does this mean?" Kagome asked as she turned to Sesshomaru.

"It means that he is trying my patience too much for just one evening. Unpack your belongings, we will be staying here for a few days."

Then he too left the room.

Jaken then approached her, "Me lord is correct Kagome and if you wish for things to go easy, you should listen and do as he says he means for no harm to come to you."

She turned to Jaken, "Fine, I think I can do that for a few days."

Jaken nodded and then handed her a kimono, "you will need this for dinner. Those clothes will not be suitable and you cannot be seen in your miko garb."

She took the parcel from him and nodded her head in understanding before he turned to leave her to change.

*~*~*~*~*

Sesshomaru soon entered the dining room with Lord Arisugawa at his side going on about some event that had occurred at a dinner he had held for something or another not too long ago but Sesshomaru was not in the least interested.

Kagome and Jaken had been seated and stood and bowed when the lords entered.

Sesshomaru looked them over to make sure they looked appropriately but his eyes caught on Kagome. She had her hair up in a bun with ringlets falling out the sides and she was wearing a beautiful spring kimono with roses and other blossoms decorating it.

'Jaken has very good taste, I wonder if has had advised her about the way she was to behave here.'

Jaken then addressed the lords, "Good evening me Lords we were awaiting your arrival."

"Jaken you are too formal when it's only us please sit your joints must not give good support as they once did. Especially with the way Sesshomaru tends to treat you."

Jaken didn't say anything he just sat back down and Kagome followed suit.

Lord Arisugawa then turned to Kagome, "Now, don't you look better now that you're out of those ridiculous clothes you were wearing earlier? Well that has to be Sesshomaru's doing, I've seen women do more for him."

She didn't respond or look at him and this caught him by surprise. "Sesshomaru! You couldn't have subdued her this quickly now could you?"

"She is my servant and as such does what I request."

"Hum and I thought I was going to get a little entertainment out of this."

Dinner then progressed smoothly as the two lords talked, well as Lord Arisugawa talked of what they should do about Sesshomaru's lands.

As soon as Jaken had finished he excused himself and Kagome, who was also done, so as to allow the lords to have more privacy.

Sesshomaru didn't pay any attention and neither did Arisugawa, but before she got out the door she heard Arisugawa call to her, "Don't worry I won't keep him too much longer."

Kagome stopped for an instant but then continued on her way.

Once in the room she changed into her pajamas from her home and got into the bed. She was just getting really comfortable and dozing off when she felt the bed move as weight was put on it. Startled she sat up to see Sesshomaru.

"What…"

"He has someone watching us and I will not have it said that I slept on the floor and gave a human my bed."

"Oh. I could sleep on the floor."

"That would be no better. Just go to sleep miko this bed is big enough for both of us, and I have my own honor so don't begin to think that I will act disrespectfully towards your person."

"Sesshomaru? Why do you refuse to address me by my name?"

"It is disrespectful to your position as it is to mine when you don't address me by my title."

"Sorry. Well I don't care for titles so you can call me by my name."

"If it's what you want. Now rest there is much to do tomorrow."

*~*~*~*~*

Thank you to the reviewers from the last chapter Kitsune Diva, fionna (I don't know how I could have e-mailed you. Sorry), and estelin. Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This time I will have the next one up in the next week.

-Vamp


	4. Closer

A/N: I'm sorry about taking a little longer than a week to update. I'll try and to really get the next one out in a week's time.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything so please don't sue me.

Ch. 4 Closer

Some of the first things Kagome realized as she began to awaken were exactly how warm, comfortable, and soft the bed made her feel. In fact she was so content with everything that she was about to go back to sleep when suddenly she was pushed unceremoniously off the bed.

"What the…" Kagome gasped as she hit the floor.

"I was beginning to think that you would never awaken miko." Sesshomaru said coolly from the bed she was just tossed out of.

"Why did you push me!?!?"

"You had chosen at some point in the night to attach yourself onto this Sesshomaru. I was thus kept here until now."

"So why didn't you just ask me to let go or to move?!"

"You do not seem to respond when asleep."

"You could have tried harder!"

"How do you think you came to be on the floor?"

Kagome opened her mouth to say something back but was stopped.

"Now if you are quite finished I am going to bathe and dress. I suggest that you do the same and then go to the dining hall." He said as he got off the bed.

"Fine." Kagome agreed reluctantly as she returned to her spot on the bed.

Sesshomaru then left as she relaxed for a few moments so she could fully wake up.

She hadn't been laying there for more than a minute when she heard a knock on the door.

"Ugh Hmm. Why me?"

She then got up and walked to open the door. Standing before her then was the same servant from the day before.

"Good morning. Your lord has asked of me to see to it that you were bathed and dressed as soon as possible."

'Oh really? Pompous ass!' Kagome thought as she nodded at the girl.

"OK, well my name is Kagome and for the most part I only need directions to the bath there is no need for anything else."

"My name is Kumiko and I assured my lord that I would see to everything and anything asked of me, so I am still required to assist you."

Kagome sighed realizing that it was just too early for another argument so she gave in and grabbed her bathing supplies out of her bag before leaving the room.

~*~*~*~

Sesshomaru was relaxing in the quiet hot spring when he heard someone approaching.

"Here we are, your lord should be in there still."

"Wait, Sesshomaru-sama? I can't take a bath with him!"

"Why not? My lord said that I should keep you two together as often as possible."

Sesshomaru growled in frustration. 'That impudent meddling cat, He just wants me to kill him.'

"Well you see I'm too tired right now and if I go in there I won't be able to regain the rest I need."

"Wow he must have had you up all night then? I'm sorry I did not think about that. Well you can use the other spring, I won't tell my lord."

Kagome mentally rolled her eyes but managed to smile and say, "Thank you so much Kumiko."

Kumiko smiled back and lead Kagome to the door on the other side of the spring which was boarded off from the other side.

Sesshomaru relaxed again as he heard their footsteps retreating, 'The miko is more resourceful than I thought.'

~*~*~*~

Kagome stepped into the warm water sighing as she felt her muscles relaxing. "Now that feels great."

"We try to keep the spring full of herbs and minerals that help with the muscles, cleanliness, and health so it should feel good." Kumiko said from the side of the bath.

Kagome nodded, "So how old are you anyways? I mean I know that demons don't age regularly but you still seem a little too young to be a servant."

Kumiko nodded, "Yes, well my parents work and live here and ever since I was a child I have helped them to serve my lord. Our entire family actually for a few generations has been his loyalists of servants."

"Oh, so you are young then."

"Well for a demon yes, I am only 46 years of age but that is the equivalent for you humans as 23 I believe."

"Wow, and are you also a cat youkai?"

She smiled as she shook her head, "No I wish, I am only a fox youkai."

Kagome was surprised for a second, "Why would you rather be a cat youkai?"

"Fox youkai are known deceivers and tricksters. We can change our appearance and we tend to be smaller in comparison to other youkai. So life is hard for us because other youkai don't trust us and tend to fight us over anything they want."

"I'm sorry I had no idea. I have a friend who is still a child and he is a fox youkai. He never let me know how hard it really is for him."

"His parents allow you to see him? He must not be that young."

"His parents are dead, so I am the one who mainly looks after him really. From what you say he must be about 18 in youkai years for his appearance is that of a 9 year old human boy."

"You are very kind Kagome to take care of an orphaned youkai. I do not know of many humans that would do such a thing. Where is he now?"

"He is with my other friends. They are looking after him while I am away."

"That's good."

"So is this your real appearance then?"

Kumiko smiled, "Yes for the most part but I am a bit shorter."

Kagome laughed, "Ya I would definitely be taller if I could."

Kumiko laughed too causing Kagome to laugh more.

Sesshomaru couldn't hear their words clearly but when they started to laugh he could hear loud and clear. 'Women,' He thought as he began to exit so as to get away from their laughter, 'should be seen more and heard less.'

~*~*~*~

Jaken unlike everyone else was having quite an enjoyable morning. First he had awoken from his first full nights rest in a good bed in what seemed like months more than days. Then he had found new clothing set aside his bedchambers for him to wear instead of his dirty rags.

"Me lord should be pleased that I look more clean now."

He then went on his way to the seamstress to thank her for her work on the kimono the night before and for his new clothes. They talked for a bit and had tea when he realized that they would need another kimono for the girl today. The seamstress shook her head at his worries and said she had dealt with it so he had nothing to worry about. Then he relaxed and had thanked her again before going on his way.

Yup everything was going right for once! (Should have knocked on wood)

"Jaken."

The little toad jumped at his lords sudden venomous voice, "ye ye yeee yes me lord?"

"How is it that you have had the time to ask for the miko to have new clothes and for you to have your own but there have been none requested for me? Am I not your lord still? Or have you so chosen that you rather stay here now?"

"But but me lord I promise you it was not I that requested anything but what you had asked of me the evening before. I just asked the seamstress about the rest of our stay me lord and she said it had been dealt with."

Sesshomaru stopped he knew that Jaken was telling the truth and that his lack of clothing was not his own servants doing. 'That cat is either testing me or perhaps he is just an idiot.'

"Ah! Lord Sesshomaru, I was beginning to wonder if you had disappeared with that little woman of yours."

He was beginning to opt for the second explanation.

"No, I am here."

"That I can see, so sorry to by the way about your clothes but I told my seamstress that you deserved no less that the same quality of apparel as my own and since I had recently had a new wardrobe made…"

"You are out of cloth?"

"Yes! How did you know?"

Sesshomaru was truly starting to consider the pros and cons of killing the lord in front of him.

"I will accept clothing from your new wardrobe then Arisugawa temporarily then."

Arisugawa was not expecting that move from Sesshomaru so he had no choice then than to give him what he wanted.

"I will have the servant bring you a few then to appease you Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru nodded in thanks and left to go back to his room.

Arisugawa turned to Jaken, "Your lord is of no fun perhaps you will amuse me then?"

Jaken who had been forgotten until now looked to lord Arisugawa for an explanation.

"I know how about we talk about that lovely young woman he has brought here with him."

"Umm Sesshomaru-sama would not be happy if I were to talk directly to you Arisugawa-sama without his consent."

"Oh but he did just leave you with me so that is consent enough."

Jaken was stuck and he knew that he would be in pain before the day was out.

"What does Arisugawa-sama wish of me?"

"I just have a few questions."

~*~*~*~

Kagome and Kumiko walked leisurely back to Kagome's chambers after the long soak and discussion about stupid men and their cheating, perverted, and avoidant ways (i.e. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshomaru).

"And this one time when I had gotten back from my home he was waiting on the road into the village fuming about how I had been gone that time for a week."

"My, he does sound quite controlling. Where ever do you meet all of these men Kagome-chan I do not know."

"Ya I know right?"

"Your accent when speaking tells me though that it must be far from here."

Kagome smiled shaking her finger in warning, "Nope those guys aren't that far from here Kumi-chan."

She laughed, "So how did you meet Sesshomaru-sama? He seems to be a good man."

Kagome stopped for a second, "Ya he is, but the first time I met him he actually wanted to kill me I think."

"He couldn't have otherwise you would not be here."

Kagome nodded as they continued down the hall, "I think I was just lucky but that's in the past."

"Oh definitely, you serve him now so your relationship must have improved."

Kumiko move to open the door to the room but instead it was thrown open by Sesshomaru.

'Today must not be his day.' Kagome thought as she began to fear for her life at the look on his face.

~*~*~*~

Sesshomaru had gone back to his room and had decided he would relax as he waited for the servant to come with his clothes. He didn't have to wait long until a knock came at the door.

"Enter."

The door opened and a male servant entered the room with a large parcel in his arms. He walked over to an empty desk in the room and placed the parcel on top of it before leaving.

Sesshomaru stayed on the bed relaxing for a few more minutes before getting up to inspect the clothes that Arisugawa had sent for him.

Upon opening the package he found that there were three hakama and three matching kimono. The first of which was a deep blue color with leaves and rippling water. The second was a lighter brown color with various dyed patterns decorating it. The last was a simpler black kimono with a red trimming and gold treads woven in it.

Sesshomaru was somewhat surprised that the other lord had given him such a nice selection.

'Perhaps this is his way of begging for is life?'

He then chose the black Kimono and began to dress himself. At first the kimono seemed to fit perfectly and everything seemed fine but then as he began to try and put on the hakama he found that they were very loose. 'The fat fool didn't even tie them so they would fit normally.'

Then he reached for the ties but found none. Then he looked for the obi hoping that he could at least tie the kimono with that but it too was missing.

'That is it I have had enough of his pranks!' Sesshomaru thought as he grabbed his own obi and tied the kimono before going on his way to kill the other lord.

This is where Kagome and Kumiko came face to face with him.

~*~*~*~

So here is the next chapter for AYWFD! I'm sorry that's all I will say and the next one will be up soon. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far you have al been a great support.

-Vamp


	5. A Friendly Diplomatic Show of Fun

A/N: Yup here it is! I hope you all are happy with it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it at all.

Ch. 5 A Friendly Diplomatic Show of Fun

'That is it I have had enough of his pranks!' Sesshomaru thought as he grabbed his own obi and tied the kimono before going on his way to kill the other lord.

This is where Kagome and Kumiko came face to face with him.

Kagome didn't know if she should move aside or beg him not to eat her as his eyes locked onto her.

Sesshomaru stopped in the middle of his tirade, "It would seem that you have done as I wish so far. Thank you."

Kagome almost fell over is shock as he then quickly walked past her.

"What was that about?" Kumiko asked as she watched Sesshomaru disappear around a corner.

"I don't know but he thanked me. That was a first." Kagome said dazedly.

Kumiko shrugged and helped lead Kagome into the room.

After Kagome had finished processing what had happened she was able again to finish conversing with Kumiko about things.

"So Kago-chan, how long have you been _with_ Sesshomaru-sama anyway?"

Kagome nonchalantly answered, "Just since the day before yesterday."

This surprised Kumiko, "Really?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Well I just thought it had been longer since you've known him longer than that."

"Oh, well my friends don't like him much so before then there wasn't an opportunity."

"So are you two closer then? I thought Sesshomaru-sama hated humans but I had heard differently in the last year."

Kagome lightly blushed at this, "No, I am just his servant and am here to help as much as I can."

"Hmm, sure you are." Kumiko said with a smile.

Kagome decided to ignore her though and went to the closet to find a kimono she would like to wear for the day.

~*~*~*~

Sesshomaru had just reached Arisugawa's study when the lord himself opened its doors with a very pale (for a toad demon) Jaken.

"Lord Sesshomaru, how are you? I have just finished having the most intriguing conversation with Jaken here about your little Kagome."

Sesshomaru turned to his vassal, "Leave."

Jaken scrambled past the door and didn't look back.

Arisugawa raised an eyebrow inquisitively, "Is everything alright Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru seethed, "No! This Sesshomaru is _far_ from anything being alright! I have had enough of your mischief and your imprudence Cat!"

Arisugawa sniggered, "And what do you plan to do about it pup? Do you think you can face me?"

Sesshomaru slightly smirked before charging Arisugawa with his poison claws. The great cat youkai blocked Sesshomaru's swipes and punches occasionally redirecting some from the furniture and books within the study.

Sesshomaru was quickly becoming agitated with Arisugawa's lack of interest in fighting him instead of dodging and broke away from the lord.

Arisugawa assessed the situation from across the room as Sesshomaru stared him down, blood seeping into his eyes. He then realized that his only chance to make Sesshomaru not angry any more would be with his death or his fighting him off.

Sesshomaru drew tokijin then and waited for Arisugawa to react. Arisugawa then in response reached into his kimono pulling out a small black bottle.

Sesshomaru smirked, "What do you plan to do with that Arisugawa? Are you going to throw it at me?"

Arisugawa laughed, "If I did that it just might be the worst mistake of my life."

"No you already made that when you choose to make this Sesshomaru into a fool."

Arisugawa then smiled as he pressed a button on the side of the black tube causing it to elongate from both sides transforming into a golden studded staff.

Sesshomaru was slightly impressed with the power of the aura emitting from the weapon and how it somehow managed to glow like the sun in the fire lit room.

"This shall be interesting." Sesshomaru comments before charging the other lord this time with his sword.

After a long series of hits, misses, and several last minute dodges Arisugawa started to find it easier to avoid Sesshomaru's blows. In turn Sesshomaru was starting to become bored with the pathetic excuses of a fight he was in and realized that they were evenly matched and neither would win at their current rate.

Arisugawa in hopes of possibly resolving the fight side steps the incoming blow for it to only hit the book shelf behind him and destroying a good amount of them.

"NO! Not my books!"

Sesshomaru stopped at this outburst, "What?"

"OK stop! I yield! Just leave the rest of the books alone!"

Sesshomaru smirked at the idiotic display before him but accepted and sheathed his sword.

Arisugawa then turned to try and salvage a few of the books when someone opened the door.

Standing in the door way was Kagome dressed in an elegant deep blue kimono with a ripple pattern and a few green leaves here and there in it. Also beside her was the maid who was accompanying her this morning.

"My lords the Breakfast is ready and I was just escorting Kagome to the dining hall."

Sesshomaru walked towards them, "There is no need for that, I shall do it myself and you should help Lord Arisugawa."

Kagome looked at the room, "What happened in here?"

Sesshomaru simply replied, "Just a friendly diplomatic show of fun."

Kagome didn't know how to react to those words or the fact that they had just came from Sesshomaru but she just shook her head accepting that something's were just better off if she were not made aware of them.

Sesshomaru then escorted her out of the study and down the hall.

Arisugawa then motioned for Kumiko to come over.

"Yes my lord?"

"What did you find out about his _servant_?"

"She has known him long before she became his servant. Also she has prior experience with demons."

"Really, now how hard was it to get all that out of her?"

Kumiko smiled vindictively, "Not at all my lord."

"That means she is not well experienced as a servant. Did she happen to tell you what she did before being in his service?"

"No but I know that she did travel with demons before and was a surrogate for a kit. That was all that I got, besides her own assurance that something is going on between her and the lord Sesshomaru."

"That is all then Kumiko. Try to find out what she did before though."

"As you wish my lord."

~*~*~*~*~

Sesshomaru was walking beside Kagome when she decided to break the silence, "Sesshomaru-sama.

He looked at her, his silent acknowledgement for her to continue.

"What happened in Lord Arisugawa's study?"

"I found his weakness and made sure that he would no longer aggravate us."

"Oh. So that's all."

He looked at her inquisitively, "What else could there be?"

"Well from how disheveled the room was I am surprised that the two of you were not in the middle of a fight."

"Yes there was that too."

"Ok, I thought so. Have you seen Jaken today?"

"Yes."

Kagome nodded not knowing what to say.

"The Lord from the Northern Lands will be arriving today."

"Yes, Lord Kazuki. May I ask what type of demon is he?"

"He is a dragon youkai."

"Would you like me to be there when he arrives? I can be a sort of spy for you."

Sesshomaru stopped and looked at her, "Would you be able to not mention me?"

"Of course, they won't talk to me anyways. I'll just stand in the corner of the room and pretend to be one of Arisugawa-sama's servants."

"Then that is what you shall do to help me, Kagome."

She smiled and he was confused but she then explained, "Thank you for using my name Sesshomaru-sama."

He was taken aback but then she started to walk down the hall again so he too continued on.

When they got to the dining hall Jaken was waiting for them.

"Me Lord! I am so sorry Sesshomaru-sama I could not get away from Arisugawa-sama and I had no choice. Please forgive your lowly servant his error."

Sesshomaru picked Jaken up, "Stop your groveling Jaken. Now what did you tell him exactly?"

"Jaken looked at Kagome and then to his lord, "I told him that she was your brothers companion before and that she is very intelligent and a great asset to us as an allie but he wanted to know how and why. So I told him that she is a skilled archer and has skills with medicine."

"Did you tell him anything else Jaken?"

"No, he was trying to find out what I was supposedly hiding when you came me lord."

"Then he doesn't know?" Kagome asked.

"What do I not know?" Arisugawa's voice came from the still open door.

Kagome jumped and stepped back to be beside Sesshomaru.

"Nothing that is necessary." Sesshomaru replied.

Arisugawa raised an eyebrow, "Now what information about this companion of yours could you be guarding so closely? I can clearly tell she is human, I know that she is not from this area and that she traveled with your brother since his release. But none of those facts explain how she could be an asset. Hmm she couldn't be as skilled with the bow as a demon so I know that is not it, but your vassal is very clever to try and use that."

Sesshomaru stood his ground ready to take the lord on again as he allowed his aura to fill the room. Sesshomaru was unfazed but he could tell that Jaken and Kagome were being affected quite a bit by the overpowering aura.

Kagome couldn't hold back anymore she took a step closer to Arisugawa staring him down and said, "You are either Lord Sesshomaru's ally and will disregard who I am for now until you prove yourself or you are an enemy and I will dispatch you if you do not back down."

Sesshomaru was a bit surprised by Kagome's bravery, 'or perhaps stupidity' he thought, to stand up to the cat.

Arisugawa laughed at her and released more of his aura into the room to the point that it was starting to irritate Sesshomaru.

"Then you are our foe and I will disperse of you now."

"Try it human. Give me your best shot."

Jaken backed away afraid of what would happen next. Sesshomaru stood and watched, this was the mikos chance to prove her worth when going against a demon.

Kagome released her miko that had been tightly pent up and allowed it to push off Arisugawa's.

His eyes grew wide with the realization of what she was and how powerful she was.

Kagome then used her miko to form a bow and arrow, "I am very skilled with my bow and I promise you will not feel a thing."

She then pulled it taught to fire at the lord but Sesshomaru placed a hand on her shoulder, "He is our ally Kagome so there is no need to kill him."

She didn't back down though, "Do you agree with my lord in that you are our ally?"

Arisugawa pulled out of his daze, "Yes. I only wish to help your lord as his ally."

Kagome then allowed her miko to fade back to a dormant state within her and the bow and arrow that had been before her disappeared.

Arisugawa then walked forward with a big smile on his face, "Now why didn't you tell me you had a miko to assist us? This changes things considerably, those fools will never see it coming and we are almost guaranteed success!"

"Naraku knows of her though so as soon as he knows she is with us they will be prepared."

Arisugawa's smile didn't falter though, "But as a part of our first wave she could do a lot of damage and clear more than half of our adversaries still!"

"No she will only be used as a healer then when the time is right we can use her to finish off the bigger threat."

"Ha! That's an even better plan! Oh I can't wait to tell Kazuki! He will roll over when he hears this and then he will be a definite ally of ours."

"You are not to tell him about her until I am sure that he can be trusted."

"Oh of coarse but I assure you that he is an ally and will be glad that you are still alive."

"Still I rather be certain than give him the chance to betray us. Kagome will accompany you as one of your servants when he arrives. She will asses if he is to be trusted or not."

"That is fine, but she will have to dress more convincingly then."

"That will be no problem."

Arisugawa nodded his head then he motioned for everyone to sit, "Well I believe we have delayed our meal long enough."

Everyone then sat and Sesshomaru and Arisugawa continued to discuss what was to happen when Kazuki arrived.

~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Thank you all who have reviewed my story thus far. It really helps me to know that there are people reading who want me to update soon and enjoy the story. I'm sorry that I haven't been able to post a new chapter once a week yet but I hope that I will be able to just pour out the chapters as I get more into it. Thank you all again and please review.

-Vamp


	6. The Great Dragon Lord Kazuki

A/N: Presenting the new installation of AYWFD! I am extremely sorry for the long wait I had a really bad case of writers block.

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of it.

Ch. 6 The Great Dragon Lord Kazuki

Kagome sat to the side of Lord Arisugawa in a simple brown kimono. Her hair was tied back in a low pony tail and her face was downcast as they awaited Lord Kazuki's arrival.

Kumiko also was in the room waiting to open the doors for Lord Kazuki. She too was dressed in a plain brown kimono with her hair also tied back.

Kagome meditated as she sat there with nothing else to do until he arrived. Then she felt at the edge of her senses a few strong demonic auras coming from the north towards the castle. They were not traveling as fast as Sesshomaru had done once he was that close, but they still were going quickly.

Arisugawa and Kumiko noticeably straightened and waited. Kumiko soon arose from her spot and opened the doors to let in the Dragon Lord.

From her down cast stare Kagome could tell that he had long dark violet hair with blue streaks that was pulled back and made into a long braid with a green ribbon holding it. His kimono also was a dark hunter green shade like the ribbon with brown waves and swirls decorating it.

"Lord Kazuki! I hope that your flight here was well?" Arisugawa asked politely as he stood.

Kagome slightly turned to see the other lord as he responded in a deep booming voice, "Yes, it was quite exceptional. The weather today was enjoyable I almost wish I had more time for such an activity."

Arisugawa bowed and so did the other lord before they sat. Once they were sitting Kagome and Kumiko moved to serve the respective lords their tea.

"So why exactly do you think we should get involved and procure the late Sesshomaru's lands?"

Kazuki lifted his cup and sipped some of his tea before answering, "Of all people Arisugawa I would have thought you to be more eager to reclaim his family's lands in their honor especially since you were supposedly such a good friend of the west."

Arisugawa laughed, "Yes, I was a good friend of Inutaisho's but I have never seen eye to eye with his son."

"Wasn't there another son also? We could ask for his help and reclaim the lands so that it would stay in their family."

"You mean the hanu Inuyasha? He would be even simpler to over throw than Sesshomaru was!" He said with a chuckle.

Kazuki then stood with his sword drawn, "How would you know how easy it was to over throw him? Did you take part in his demise cat? Are you as traitorous as that snake and his hanu ally?"

Arisugawa was unfazed as he sat there, "No but I do not see the point in going to battle against them unless you have some advantage because it truly could go either way and we would both loose our lands in the process."

"This is not about land Arisugawa. This is about loyalty. I never liked the western family but since Sesshomaru has been lord I have not had any problems. With him gone we do not know who is next. They will not stop at one of our lands and we cannot allow our other enemies to see that we would just allow this to happen to a fellow lord." Kazuki said angrily.

Arisugawa then said, "So let's not look bad. Why don't we simply acknowledge their rule and make them our allies? We would not look weak then."

Kazuki this time did not stand by he then charged Arisugawa grabbing him by his kimono and lifting him in the air with his opposite hand holding the sword at his throat.

"Lord Arisugawa, you are either an ally to my cause or an enemy in which case I will kill you now rather than have you back stab me."

Kumiko stood to help her lord but was grabbed by a woman that Kagome had not seen come in.

Kagome then stood, "I would let go of Lord Arisugawa if you value your life Lord Kazuki."

The lord looked her way and laughed, "Since when has the east kept such pets? Leave here human and I might not kill you."

Kumiko was struggling with the demoness holding her.

Kazuki then laughed, "You have two female servants here to protect you and both are useless being one is human and the other weak. Kill her dear."

The demoness smiled, "With pleasure." And slit Kumiko's throat.

"No!" Kagome yelled but as the blade ran across her friends flesh there was a poof and when the smoke cleared Kumiko was holding the demoness in her grasp.

Kagome went to her friends side and made an arrow out of her purification powers.

Kazuki who watched then grew enraged, "You will not harm her!"

Kagome move the arrow at the woman's neck that slightly burned the demoness at such close a range.

"I will kill her if you do not let Lord Arisugawa go."

Kagome looked at him seriously and waited. When he did nothing she pressed the arrow closer causing the demoness to scream in agony as it burned her flesh enough for it to bleed.

"No!" Kazuki yelled as he let Arisugawa go.

Kagome then released the demoness and she ran to Kazuki's side.

Arisugawa then spoke, "You have proven your loyalty Kazuki. Kagome please heal her wound."

Kagome walked toward them and the woman flinched as her fingers touched her neck healing it on contact.

"I am sorry but I could not allow you to hurt Lord Arisugawa." Kagome said with a bow after healing her.

Arisugawa then approached, "This was all necessary to prove ourselves to her Kazuki, I am sorry for my deception."

Kazuki looked at Kagome, "Why did we need to prove ourselves to a miko?"

"Because she is the one who has helped me the most thus far since my lands were taken." Sesshomaru said from the door way.

Kazuki's eyes widened, "You're alive! Lord Sesshomaru has not fallen!" He and the demoness with him then bowed.

Arisugawa the motioned for everyone to sit again and they all did so.

Kazuki was first to speak, "How did you escape? There were so many soldiers from what my men had seen."

"Yes, I was able to dispatch a few but they attacked from all sides and one managed to poison me. I was partially paralyzed after that and they thought they had me but Jaken came and took care of them that is how we escaped. I would never had left my lands but my vassal convinced me that it would be better that way."

"He was smart. Now you are here and helthy not a week since the attack and we can reclaim your lands. But how is it you found this miko who can help us?"

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and he slightly nodded for her to answer.

"I have known my lord for some time now. After the attack I found him wounded and cured him. Since then I have been at his side to help in the reclaiming of his lands."

Kazuki nodded before turning to Arisugawa, "And how did you know he was alive?"

Arisugawa, "He came here with her asking for my aid yesterday."

The demoness by Kazuki's side then asked, "But why was all the deception necessary? I thought you lords were loyal to one another."

Arisugawa looked at her, "Uncertain times call for necessary procedures. Who are you anyways Lady? I have never heard of or seen you before."

Kazuki then spoke, "She is my mate. I was to announce it soon but I have been busy."

Arisugawa smiled, "About time Kazuki. I know that dragon demonesses are hard to woe but I was beginning to think that you were getting to old to handle such a courtship."

"You are one to talk Arisugawa."

"Yes, I do need an heir but I have already taken two mates in my lifetime, this is only your first."

"And we dragons mate for life like the Inu do so you can see where it is harder to pick a mate."

"Yes but I intended both times to be with only the one. Sadly fate thought better of it to take both from me. She is a lovely woman and I wish you the best."

Sesshomaru then spoke, "Can we continue with business?"

Arisugawa smiled at Sesshomaru, "Yes, but don't think we won't be bothering you next about your lack of a mate now."

Sesshomaru then said, "With both of your armies and with our other allies I believe we will succeed in the fight."

Kazuki then commented, "Yes and with your miko to cure our wonder there would be fewer casualties."

"Yes that is what I plan. She will also be important toward the end of the campaign when we have only a few left to fight and she can take care of the majority of them."

"I take it that some of the enemy has fought her before and that any earlier use of her would alert them?"

Sesshomaru nodded, "So I need to know how long you both need to collect your armies so that we can attack."

Kazuki smiled, "Mine are all ready."

Arisugawa then nodded thinking, "I need a few days to gather them and make sure they are prepared. Also I will need a couple more to wait for my other allies to join us here."

Sesshomaru nodded, "Then by the end of next week we shall meet our enemies in battle."

Kazuki then asked, "What of you Sesshomaru? What allies will you be bringing?"

"I believe my miko has some that will be willing to fight for us."

Kagome nodded, "I only need a day."

Kazuki laughed, "Only that many."

Kagome smiled, "I am quick and so are my allies. They are ready for battle constantly."

The two lords looked at her and nodded. Kagome then rose and left the room.

"She is quite a serious woman for being so young." Arisugawa said.

Sesshomaru didn't listen though as he wondered why he had never noticed this side of the miko in all the years she fought alongside his brother. She had always appeared weak and inept but now she seemed stronger and more skilled.

*~*~*~*

Kagome walked towards her room thinking of her friends and if they would help. She knew Inuyasha was a lost cause but the others she hoped would fight besides her. She then wondered if Koga would accompany them into battle.

'They are my friends and would do anything for me. I know that they will help.'

She walked into her room and picked up her bag, "Now where are my miko garbs? I feel uncomfortable in this kimono."

A voice behind her then said, "I believe that Arisugawa's servant was washing your things for you."

Kagome turned and saw Sesshomaru, "Oh."

"I believe there are kimonos in there that you can wear." He said motioning toward the closet.

Kagome nodded, "That's fine I will just wait for my garb. There is no point for me to wear such beautiful kimonos all the time."

Sesshomaru then walked to the closet, "Kagome there is not much time left to wear these and enjoy them. This battle we go into has no certain outcomes."

She laughed, "Lord Sesshomaru, if it makes you happy I will wear them till we leave but please do not sound as if you doubt our victory. It is not good for anyone's moral."

He looked at her for a moment something flashed through his eyes but then they became cold and he simply said, "This Sesshomaru is confident in victory. I was merely telling you that since you are human there is no promise of you coming out of this alive or unharmed."

He then walked away and out of the room. Kagome stood there and thought about his words, 'Is he worried for me? No, he is just concerned that I will be killed before I kill Naraku.'

She then went to the closet and picked a kimono to change into.

~*~*~*~

A/N: I'm sorry again for the delay. I am going to write the next part right now and post it ASAP. I swear on Sesshomaru! Ok then. Thank you all who reviewed and thanks to all of you who just read and get upset when you notice it has been over a month since I posted. I am sorry. Please continue to read and review.

-Vamp


	7. Advice

A/N: Here is a new installment for my devoted readers.

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.

Chapter 7 Advice

Kumiko walked into the room looking for the miko. Once she saw that Kagome wasn't there Kumiko was about to leave when she heard something.

"Oh it's you Kumiko." Kagome said stepping out the closet. She had been changing but when she heard the door she jumped in to the closet.

Kumiko giggled as Kagome's kimono got caught on something and she nearly fell on her face.

Kagome caught herself and got unstuck before sticking her tongue out at her friend.

"Thank you, for earlier Kagome."

Kagome looked at her confused, "For what? I was so worried that you got hurt because I didn't do anything soon enough."

Kumiko shook her head, "For saving Arisugawa-sama."

Kagome smiled, "I did it for everyone's sake. What would we do if something happen to him?"

Kumiko looked at her feet and said sadly, "I don't know."

Kagome then realized something, "Kumiko how do you feel about Arisugawa?"

Kumiko looked at Kagome surprised and blushed, "Why do you ask Kagome?"

Kagome smiled, "You like him!"

Kumiko shook her head, "He is my lord and he is a cat demon. It would never work and I knew his last mate also so I would feel as if I was betraying the Lady."

Kagome then asked, "How did his last mate die?"

Kumiko continued as she looked at her feet, "I was still very young when it happened. He and the Lady had gone to a village on the outskirts of the lands, because there was disease and sickness running through the village and many humans were dying. The lady wished to bring the orphaned children here to see they were taken care of and to help the people in any way they could. But there were two miko's in the village already trying to cure the people and they didn't take well to seeing my lord and lady. They both then came back but she was a kind woman and still wanted to help."

Kagome nodded at Kumiko reassuringly when she looked up before finishing the tale.

"She went back one more time after with some supplies and medicine. But she couldn't stand up to the mikos and they killed her. The lady was pregnant when she died and he can't forgive himself for letting them both die that day. He feels that he should have been here to stop her."

Kagome then nodded in understanding, ""That's why Sesshomaru said that Arisugawa doesn't like miko's. He won't always live in the past though Kumiko. That was his second mate and she didn't mean to part from him. Perhaps he just needs one more chance, where I come from they say the third time's the charm."

"But did you go through three men before you figured you liked Lord Sesshomaru?"

Kagome was confused, "But I don't like him, not that way at least."

Kumiko looked at Kagome, "I can tell that you do Kagome. You just haven't realized it yet."

"No, I'm still getting over being in love with Inuyasha and I can't… I don't feel that way for him."

Kumiko then asked, "Why are you not with this Inuyasha then?"

Kagome looked down, "He is mates now with a woman who he loved before and who I look like. That's all he ever saw in me, just her copy. He was my first love and I still can't let go yet."

"He is a fool and you should forget about him. Lord Sesshomaru will only see _you_ when he looks at you. I know you have some feelings for him and he respects you and considers your opinion of things. What more can you ask?"

Kagome smiled sadly looking up at Kumiko, "Love. Without love there is no point, I cannot ever be with someone who can never love me for me."

"Then there is no point in my attempts. Arisugawa-sama could never love me, a servant girl."

Kagome couldn't look at Kumiko. She had nothing left to say so she sat there just thinking.

Then there was a knock at the door.

Kagome wiped her face of the few tears that came with remembering and walked to open it.

Outside stood Jaken, "Miko you are needed by me lord."

Kagome nodded and followed Jaken down the hall.

~*~*~*~

Sesshomaru sat in Arisugawa's study reading one of the cats many beloved books. Arisugawa watched as the Taiyoukai turned the pages reading, waiting for the Inu demon to _accidentally_ tear a page or do something to the poor book.

Sesshomaru then spoke, "What do you think will become of this after the battle?"

"Do you mean will we go back to normal and dislike each other, yet still respect one another or do you mean if we shall all survive this?"

Sesshomaru thought for a moment, "I believe that Kazuki should leave his mate in his lands where she will be protected."

Arisugawa laughed, "She is a dragon! She will never settle for any less than being at her mate side in battle. She seems to be a good fighter anyways."

"Or perhaps it is because she is a woman and neither of you could ever say no to one."

Arisugawa shook his head with a wry grin, "You are right about me Lord Sesshomaru. I should have been here to protect her and never had let her go to that village. I knew that there could be a risk but I trusted and believed her when she said everything would be fine and she would not go."

"There was the mistake. You should have set precautions just in case she could not be trusted."

Arisugawa laughed, "Pup don't lecture me on mistakes made because you love someone, not until you yourself have been in love."

Sesshomaru lightly chuckled, "This Sesshomaru will never fall to such a pathetic human emotion."

It was Arisugawa's turn to laugh, "Yes, we all believe that until you get to where I am and realize that all of your regrets are because of missed chances or wrong choices made out of reason and not love."

Sesshomaru ran a nail across the bottom of the page he was on making a slight ripping sound.

"I shall never allow myself to have any regrets either, Lord Arisugawa."

He shook his head, "Your father was the same. He loved your mother but after she had you and left, he told me he would not love again."

"But he mated with that human filth."

"He found love again and since your mother never loved him like Izayoi could he was able to be happy with her for a short time. He truly had no regrets when he died and got to experience love that was not unrequited."

"So you're implying what cat?"

"I am not implying anything. But you have to try and be more open with others or else you will never be happy in this lifetime or have a mate, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru stood to leave, "You should take your own advice and procure an heir for your Lands."

"I have been happy twice now and there are others who can inherit my lands. Anyways it would be too much to ask for another chance."

Sesshomaru then turned towards the door about to cross the threshold when he heard Arisugawa say, "You too need a pup to rule those lands after you are gone."

Sesshomaru shook his head. He still had a few more centuries before it became a bigger concern to have an heir.

~*~*~*~

Kagome followed Jaken out into the gardens when he suddenly stopped and turned to face her.

"Lady Kagome…"

"It's just Kagome for you Jaken. So where is he?"

"Kagome me lord has not been the same since you have healed him. I am worried about how he has been acting."

"What do you mean exactly?"

Jaken looked around before deciding to just say it, "My lord was overthrown because of his involvement with humans. I do not wish to see what happened to his father befall him. Rin has already been killed there is no need for others to die."

Kagome was confused, "What are you talking about?"

"I don't want me lord to feel obligated to accompany you or care for you like he did Rin."

Kagome nodded in understanding, "There is nothing for you to worry about Jaken. I do not feel that way nor do I intend to lead Sesshomaru to believe I feel that way. I know you admire your lord and I am only here to help him in retrieving his lands then I will go to my own home."

Jaken nodded, "Miko-sama, I have nothing against you it's quite the opposite but you have to understand that…"

"Jaken I understand. Do not worry everything will be fine and I will leave once everything is done."

Jaken nodded and Kagome started to walk back to the castle.

'Me lord deserves a woman like Kagome-sama but she is human and they both would run out of time too quickly. That is Inutaisho's curse he has left for his sons. They cannot be with a human for fear of weakness but that doesn't stop them from being near them or feeling connected with them.'

Jaken then continued to walk through the castle gardens before going back in. Once he was inside though he was hit with a realization and ran to go talk to the person who could help him.

~*~*~*~

Sesshomaru walked down the halls and toward the dojo he was hoping someone would be there for him to take some frustration out on.

When he arrived though there was no one or so he thought until he heard something crash and a saw a demoness cursing a fighting dummy. He recognized her as the servant that Arisugawa kept around him the most and as the one who had recently been spending a lot of her time with Kagome.

She turned to look at him sensing his presence and bowed, "I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru for disturbing you I was just cleaning the dojo. I will go now."

"That is a lie servant and either you're a fool for it or there is a worse punishment for you practicing to fight in here."

She fell to the ground in a deeper bow than before, "Please Lord Sesshomaru, do not tell my lord that I was practicing to fight."

"Why does he not want you to?"

"He doesn't like letting the women learn much more than some defensive moves. He says it's not a woman's place to be fighting in battle."

"So why are you learning then?"

She looked up at him briefly, "I want to be able to do all I can the next time my lord is in danger. If it were not for Kagome he could have been seriously hurt."

Sesshomaru inwardly smiled at such a foolish notion that the cat could be hurt just so easily. Even Kazuki earlier knew that he didn't have Arisugawa in a defenseless position where harm could be inflicted easily.

"How much do you know?"

"Excuse me Sesshomaru-sama?"

"How well do you know how to fight?"

"I am best with a dagger and at hand to hand but I would like to learn the sword."

"You are a fox youkai. Do you not know those skills?"

"Yes I do."

"Then you have my permission to train Kagome in what you know and in exchange she will teach you the bow."

"But Arisugawa-sama will…"

"I ask you as a barely trained woman to teach another woman. Any of the male soldiers would be too difficult to fight against for her and they need their own training now in preparation for battle, Lord Arisugawa will agree with me."

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru." She then bowed again and when she looked up he had gone.

~ *~*~*~

A/N: So I hope this somewhat makes up for me not posting new chapters fast enough. Thank you to everyone who reviews and to those of you who are reading the story. But still as always please review even if you only ask for more or say cool.

-Vamp


	8. Gathering Forces

A/N: And here is the new chapter for my readers. It only took a week for the new post so I'm happy. I will try really hard now to update at least once a week from now on. Well on to the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha anime or the manga or any of its characters.

Ch.8 Gathering Forces

As Kagome walked back into the castle she couldn't help but wonder about what Jaken had told her, 'He is so loyal to Sesshomaru and he tries to protect him even from his choices. He is a good advisor, he is the one who suggested I would be of help to him and so far I have.'

Kagome continued to walk down the hall so deep in thought that she wasn't paying attention when she turned a corner and ran into something hard falling back and onto the floor.

She shook her head as she looked up to be greeted by Sesshomaru, "How is it that you manage to run into this Sesshomaru so often?"

She got up red as a tomato, "You know I should wonder why you can't just avoid being run into."

"This Sesshomaru does not have to move to accommodate your air headedness."

"Humph, well I was thinking and not paying as much attention to who was in front of me."

"That was obvious, you should wish to be more aware of your surroundings though Kagome. That way you are a harder target to sneak up on for enemies."

"Well thank you for showing me how untrained I am in combat."

"You are welcome and since you are untrained you will be training with Lord Arisugawa's servant every morning starting tomorrow when we return."

"Return from where?"

"We are going to retrieve your friends and allies that will be helping us in the campaign."

"But it's late. Shouldn't we wait until the morning? They would be startled if we dropped in on them as they were sleeping."

"It is not yet dark and my brother is not far from here. We will arrive before they have settled. And it would be better if we gathered them tonight than spend all of tomorrow searching for them when you could be training."

"And about the training, I don't need it. I'm fine with the bow and you said I was mainly going to be healing the wounded."

"I rather you be able to protect yourself in more than one fashion so that there are no surprises. I will not have you get hurt while under my protection."

Kagome couldn't think of anything else to say so she nodded and started towards the room.

"Where are you going?"

"I am going to change into my miko garb and get my bow and arrows then we can go."

He decided he would follow her back to the room then in hopes that she would hurry so they did not spend the entire night traveling.

~*~*~*~

Inuyasha had not had it easy the last two days since Kagome left. On the contrary he had to deal with ten times the amount of complaining that he was used to and it was all almost about him and Kikyo. He tried to explain to them that while they had gone to gather supplies that morning he and Kagome had decided to part. So he asked Kikyo to join them since they needed a priestess and since she was his mate after all.

Kikyo placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, "We should stop for the evening. They will be tired by now and it is near nightfall."

Inuyasha looked up at the sky, she was right the sun had begun to set and he hadn't really noticed. He looked back at the others. Sango was carrying Shippo as Kilala walked at her side between her and Miroku. They looked tired but had not said anything and he knew that they would be hungry.

"Were going to stop and make camp!"

Sango stopped and looked around before finding a spot for her to lay Shippo down. Miroku helped her to lay out the sleeping bags that Kagome had given them and started to set up a fire near them. Inuyasha on the other hand jumped up into the nearest tree to wait for Kikyo since she would be gone for a while to collect a few souls.

After laying Shippo in the sleeping bag Sango helped Miroku make a fire to cook whatever they could find and catch that was nearby. They didn't bother to ask Inuyasha for help since he would not be eating with them and they knew Kikyo to would not need any food.

Once the fire was started Sango grabbed her sword and took Kilala out to find food. Miroku took this time to go and speak with Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, will you not tell me what exactly happened for Lady Kagome to depart so suddenly with your brother?"

"She left that's it, she just left."

"You are sure she did not give any reason? Or even when she may return?"

"No, and even if she did come back I don't care."

"But you are sure that she left with Sesshomaru and that he didn't take her?"

"Ya."

Miroku set his chin on his fist in thought. 'They did talk a rather lot that evening. Perhaps she did go with him willingly.'

Inuyasha then jumped down from the tree alert and sniffing the air.

"What is it?"

"Sesshomaru and Kagome… they are near Sango." With that he took off.

Miroku followed simple so that if anything happened he could be of assistance.

~*~*~*~

Sango had been stalking a big rabbit with some help from Kilala when the rabbit took off suddenly.

"Damn it!" She cursed loudly to herself.

"If you plan to scare the remaining animals you should continue." Sesshomaru said landing with Kagome.

Sango at first was angry at his remark but it all washed away as Kagome ran over to her and gave her a hug.

"Where have you been? Inuyasha said you just left but I didn't believe him. I was so worried."

"I have been helping Lord Sesshomaru. I am sorry I did not say anything. Inuyasha had slapped me and I was so angry that I just left."

"Wait he hit you? The nerve of that bastard!"

"Well I sat him like ten times to make up for it."

"He deserved it."

"So you were looking for food?"

"Ya, we have been traveling all day."

"Well I have some ramen noodles but no meat." She then turned to Sesshomaru and smiled about to ask him if he could possibly catch something since it would be faster.

But he wasn't looking at her. Instead he was looking at the trees to their left. Kagome was about to ask when she sensed Inuyasha. Moments later he came crashing through the forest.

"What the hell do you want?!"

Kagome was about to say 'sit' when she remembered, "Would you like to face him or should I handle it?"

Sesshomaru walked towards his brother. Inuyasha had never seen this happen before so he waited to see what he would do. Then Sesshomaru ran at the hanyou and punched him square in the jaw.

Miroku came into the clearing as this occurred and barely moved as Inuyasha flew past him.

"Sorry have I missed much?" he then gathered himself and looked at Kagome with a smile, "I take it you are well Lady Kagome?"

"Yes, I am doing fine."

"That is good. We were worried about you since you just disappeared."

Kagome shook her head, "If that's what he wants you to believe fine. Anyways where is Shippo?"

Sango looked at Miroku who smiled as he rubbed the back of his head, "I didn't think about him when I came over here to make sure you two ladies were fine."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Sango could you show us where the camp is?"

Sango nodded as Kilala transformed into her bigger cat demon form so they could mount her.

Miroku then asked, "Can I fit with you ladies? I did just run over here for you?"

Kilala lifted off as Kagome called back, "No stay and make sure Lord Sesshomaru doesn't kill Inuyasha."

Miroku watched as they flew back towards camp before turning to Sesshomaru. The cold demon lord looked at the monk before stating, "This Sesshomaru would not be stopped by you even if I planned to kill the hanyou."

Miroku smiled as he heard Inuyasha cursing as he made his way back to them, "I will just stay out of your way then Lord Sesshomaru."

~*~*~*~

Once they landed Kagome walked over to the sleeping bag to make sure the small boy was ok. She smiled as she looked down at her surrogate son and brushed his hair out of the way.

Sango poured her water pouch out into the small pot on the fire and grabbed a metal spoon to stir in the seasonings from Kagome's bag. As it boiled you could smell the broth in the pot wafting through the air. Kagome sat next to Sango as they waited for the water to boil.

"So how have you been helping Sesshomaru?"

"His lands were taken a few days ago and that little girl who used to be with him was killed. It was Naraku and the southern lord who did it. So I have been helping him with my healing and with my miko powers."

"Oh. And you are here to ask us to also help him then in reclaiming his lands?"

"Yes. We will be facing Naraku in what may hopefully be the last time. There are two other lords who will help us with their allies and armies. I just wanted to know if you guys would also help us."

Sango looked at her long time friend, "Of course we will help you Kagome. That's what we do. If this is the final battle or just another battle against Naraku we will be at your side and help as always."

Kagome smiled and thanked her friend as she stirred in the packages of ramen. Sango then got up and looked behind where Kagome sat. Interested Kagome then too turned to see Kikyo.

The dead priestess had stopped at the edge of the clearing and didn't seem to know what to do so she decided she would leave when Sango had gotten up and seen her. Kagome looked at the still older woman even though now it was only by about two years physically. She then noticed the small satchel at her side that seemed to have something in it.

"Hello Kikyo, come sit with us by the fire."

Kikyo and Sango were stunned at the sweetness in Kagome's voice and even more so at the invitation. Sango turned to Kagome who only smiled reassuringly and motioned again for the other priestess to join them. After a moment or so Kikyo gave in and walked towards the fire sitting opposite her reincarnation.

Kagome stirred the food on the fire before asking, "What's in that bag? I don't recall you carrying it before."

Kikyo looked down at the pack then at the food before answering, "I found a wounded baby pig so I ended its torment and thought to bring it back since the remainder of the group needs food to travel tomorrow."

Kagome nodded, "That was very kind of you. We should cut it up and cook the meat now so that we can add it to the noodles."

Kikyo handed Kagome the bag, "Why are you so kind to me when I took Inuyasha from you?"

Kagome pulled out the piglet and two knives before she and Sango started to carve some of its flesh off to add to the noodles.

"You were lucky to find this. Now you guys will have meat to carry on the journey to Lord Arisugawa's castle."

Kikyo then asked, "Where?"

Kagome looked up, "Well I have been gone helping Lord Sesshomaru and we are going to be battling Naraku soon so I came back to ask for help. Sango and Miroku have agreed to help so they will be making the trip to the Eastern lands so they can prepare for the coming battle."

"Has Inuyasha agreed?"

"No, I don't think he will either because of his dislike for Lord Sesshomaru."

"Could I be of assistance?"

Kagome stared at Kikyo, "You don't have to but yes we can use all the help we can get."

Kikyo then nodded, "Then I too shall help you, Kagome."

Kagome smiled.

"Hmm, what smells so good?" Shippo's small voice came from the sleeping bag.

"It's just ramen with pork once we cook it." Kagome answered her kit.

Shippo then sat up and looked towards her before jumping up and running over, "Mama!"

Kagome caught the little boy and hugged him, "It's good to see you."

"Why didn't you take me with you mama?"

"Because it wasn't safe at the time but now it is so you can go with me."

"Yay!"

Kagome laughed as she put him down. Shippo then eyed the pig, "I could use my fox fire to cook the whole thing real quick mama that way we can all eat."

Kagome and Sango quit cutting and allowed Shippo to pick up the pig and place it on a spit before releasing his fox fire on it. After about two minutes Shippo stopped and took a deep breath.

"All done, now can I have some food?"

The women laughed as Kagome started to serve everyone except for Kikyo. It wasn't too much longer that Inuyasha came grumbling back into camp with a hurt arm and black eye. Accompanying him were Miroku and Sesshomaru.

"So Kagome will your friends be assisting us in the battle?" Sesshomaru asked as he watched her cut the remainder of the boar up and offer it to his brother and the monk.

"Yes they all will."

Sesshomaru was interested but Inuyasha was the one who asked, "What do you mean I'll help? I never said I would do anything of the sort!"

Kikyo then said, "I have offered our services Inuyasha."

He looked at Kikyo and was dumbfounded. She didn't give any further explanation though so he then grumbled as he jumped up into the tree.

Kagome then said, "Well I have eaten now so we can go to find Kouga now."

Sesshomaru stood and waited for the Kagome to do the same. Shippo then downed the last of his third helping and jumped into Kagome's arms as she stood ready to go.

Sesshomaru eyed the kit, "He should stay with them."

"Mama, don't leave me again." Shippo mumbled.

Sesshomaru was even more interested now, "Kit it is better if you allow us to go alone. You will see her in the morning."

Shippo looked at Sesshomaru and nodded as he jumped into Sango's lap.

Kagome then dropped her bag keeping only her bow and quiver, "Sango please hold on to that for me until I see you again."

"I will Kagome. The castle is east of here right?"

"Yes, not even another hour if you fly and Inuyasha ran."

Inuyasha 'feh'ed from the tree but no one noticed.

Kagome then walked to Sesshomaru's side as he picked her up and disappeared.

Miroku then asked, "So will we make the trip now or in the morning?"

Sango looked at him and said, "We should get rest and at dawn go to the Eastern lords castle."

Inuyasha then said down to them, "Like you will wake up at dawn."

Sango brushed off his remark and continued to eat her dinner.

~*~*~*~

A/N: And here you go. I already have the first part of the next chapter done but I need at least 2500 words done before I post it so hopefully I will be done in the next couple of days. If not I will definitely have it done in the next week. Thank you to all who reviewed and to all who will review. You are the people who make me feel like the story is getting heard and that you actually enjoy it. As always read and review.

-Vamp


	9. Realization

A/N: Ok I'm very sorry for being a couple days late but I spent the last two nights watching meteors and not writing so I'm very sorry and it won't happen again. Please read and review.

Disclaimer: Nope! Still don't own anything.

Ch. 9 Realization

Kagome held onto Sesshomaru's arm as they flew through the air on his youkai cloud. She periodically looked down to see the land far below then but she would straighten back up quickly after looking.

'Why doesn't he travel with his orb? Wouldn't it be faster?'

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Yes?"

"Why are we traveling this way?"

"We are trying to find your ally Koga of the wolves."

"No I mean on your…um…cloud?" She said pointing down.

He looked at his feet then to her, "I can use my senses better this way and it still is faster than walking."

"Oh." She looked off the side again before shooting upright once again.

"Why do you look if it scares you to see?"

"I'm not afraid of heights."

"As you shouldn't be, but yet you become ridged after looking down which suggests you are afraid of falling."

"Well I am. Clouds aren't supposed to be stable to stand on them like this."

"So you afraid that I would let you fall?"

Kagome thought a second and realized that he would catch her if that did happen, "No I am not."

"Then don't be afraid, it is affecting my ability to smell the wolf and his pack."

Kagome nodded and decided she would stop looking over the edge.

"Sesshomaru–sama, I am correct in assuming you would not let me fall?"

"Yes, you have yet to let me _fall_ so why would I allow you to do so?"

Kagome smiled, "Thank you."

He nodded and with the motion caught the scent of the wolf tribe. "They are over in those mountains."

"You found him?"

"I believe so. Now we shall travel faster."

He then made the blue orb surround them like the last time and soon they were traveling through the mountains. When they stopped Sesshomaru stood protectively in front of Kagome just in case he was wrong as a few wolves and demons approached.

Koga, Ginta, Hakkaku and their wolves soon came around the corner. Hakkaku and Ginta once seeing Kagome were about to approach her and welcome her back when Koga stopped them.

"Why do you have Kagome? Where is Inuyasha?"

"She is in my services now and the hanyou is as he always was."

Koga then looked at Kagome, "So you're with him now?"

"I am helping him with what has befallen his lands."

Koga was interested, "What happened?"

"Surely since your tribe occupies the south you are aware of the attack?"

"No I am not aware of anything probably because what happens in the west is of no consequence to us since we are just a tribe here. That snake who thinks he is our lord might know something though."

"Yes, he might."

Kagome then walked from behind Sesshomaru and to Koga's side, "So how have things been for you and the tribe? Has Naraku attacked you recently?"

Koga smiled, "No we have been doing real well and haven't seen him or that wind witch lately."

"I am glad to hear that."

"So what has happened exactly and how are you helping him?"

"He was attacked by the Southern lord and Naraku and they have taken his lands. I have helped by offering my miko powers to assist in battle as well as in healing."

Koga nodded, "So you're here to ask for help?"

Kagome nodded worried that he might actually say no.

Koga then smiled, "Well of course I would help my woman! And I'm sure the tribe would assist us."

Kagome smiled and hugged him, "Thank you Koga!"

He was a bit surprised but accepted the hug wrapping his own arms around her, "Anything for you."

They then parted and Kagome turned to Sesshomaru, "Well we have more allies now. Should we go back to the Eastern lands tonight?"

But Koga interrupted looking at Sesshomaru, "You are both welcome of course to stay with us for the night instead. It would be better for Kagome since she is still human after all."

Kagome smiled and looked from the two men.

Sesshomaru agreed with Koga's reasoning, "That would be best."

Kagome then turned to walk along side Koga as Ginta and Hakkaku talked about everything that had happened since the last time she saw them.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but feel annoyed as Kagome walked so close to Koga and seemed much more open and relaxed with him than she had been since she had joined him.

It wasn't long until they reached the caves and Koga stopped as Hakkaku and Ginta entered.

"Is there anything that either of you want or need before I show you to where you may sleep? We have plenty of food and water to spare."

Kagome shook her head," Thank you Koga but I have eaten I'm just tired and cold now."

She turned to Sesshomaru to see if he had any needs as did Koga rather reluctantly.

He merely shook his head, "I do not need anything."

Koga then continued into the caves, "Well I think the best and warmest place for you to sleep would be my bed since I have thicker furs and more."

Kagome blushed, "But what about you Koga?"

He smiled, "Don't worry I'm not planning on sleeping with you Kagome I have more honor than that, but I will be nearby if you need anything."

Sesshomaru inwardly growled at the idea of the wolf sleeping next to Kagome but then taken aback wondered why he suddenly felt this way about the miko.

Kagome nodded and Koga then turned to Sesshomaru, "There are extra furs along the wall behind you if you need any and you can basically sleep anywhere there is room."

Sesshomaru looked around quickly deciding that staying in the cave was not an option.

Koga didn't wait for him to choose though as he lead Kagome away toward the back of the cave.

Kagome looked around as she carefully walked with Koga deeper into the cave past members of his tribe.

"Do you think he will be ok?"

"Who? Sesshomaru? Ya the guys a dog demon lord, he'll be fine."

Kagome nodded as she continued to follow Koga around a corner. Once around she found that it was more of an alcove and must be where Koga slept.

"Here you go, if you need anything I'll be near your feet."

Kagome nodded climbing onto the furs and wrapping herself up. "Thank you for everything Koga."

"Like I said no problem Kagome, I would do anything for my woman. Do you need any more furs?"

"No this is fine thank you. Well good night Koga." She said lying down.

"Good night Kagome." He said as he sat down watching over her.

~*~*~*~

Sesshomaru walked out of the cave into the cold evening air, 'Why do I have these feeling all of a sudden for a human?'

He then growled remembering what Arisugawa said earlier that afternoon.

'This is his fault again, if it were not for what he said I would not be thinking this way nor having these idiotic ideas.'

As he continued to walk an image of Kagome curled up and clinging to Koga as she did with him the one time he was forced to sleep with her popped into his head gaining another growl before he stopped himself.

'Why should it matter to me if she sleeps with him? It is of no consequence to me.'

Thoughts of her radiant smile then filled his head and he started to wish she would smile like that for him and that she would be as open and caring towards him.

He shook himself of the creeping thoughts of her.

'What am I thinking? It is preposterous that I could ever feel these emotions for a woman especially one who is human, a miko, and was once my half brothers wench.'

Arisugawa's words about him not being able to not fall in love and that it could not be helped who the person was started to ring through his head.

'These feelings…are they just a delusion made from what he said or could I feel this way for her? Could this be lust and not love since she has been so close to me recently? Or can it be love?'

He considered it for a moment before interrupting his own thoughts.

'No! I, Lord Sesshomaru of the west, do not believe in love and refuse that I could fall to such a pathetic emotion! These feelings are an illusion created by the words of that damned cat.'

He then pictured her that morning quietly content and asleep in his arms, 'Are these emotions… no… but… perhaps I can feel these things.'

He then walked up the mountains side towards the top as he continued to think about whether he truly felt that way for Kagome and if she could feel the same.

'It is not possible that even if I have feeling for her that she would return them with that wolf around and the memory of Inuyasha still fresh.'

He remembered how she first acted towards his brother when she first left in comparison to earlier and figured that she wasn't too affected by him.

Then he remembered her blush for the wolf and figured that he was the bigger problem if he were to pursue the girl. Then with that thought he could feel his inner beasts want of the pursuit for her and to defeat the other male.

He reached the top of the mountain and looked around into the sky. The moon was a crescent like his family's symbol yet slightly covered with clouds as the stars shone brightly all around. Together they illuminated the night sky and made it seem peaceful.

'But this battle… I cannot allow these emotions, not until I am sure that there is not a chance of losing her. If I allow these feelings now it will only make her more of a target and vulnerability for me interfering with my choices. My enemies must be eliminated if I am to have the comfort of these feelings.'

With that decided he looked off into the distance considering what lay in the future for both his lands and himself.

~*~*~*~

The next morning Kagome was awoken by a gentle nudge at her side. She slowly started to awaken as she remembered where she was. She then opened her eyes to see no one and sat up immediately finding the source of the nudging. She patted the wolf cub that was curled up next to her on the head as she rose out of bed. Looking around she realized it was already morning and so she started to walk out of the cave.

"Good morning Kagome. We found a rabbit this morning so we cooked it since you don't eat raw meat. We hope you like it." Ginta said running over to her as she exited the cave.

Hakkaku was at the fire turning the hare on a spit when he noticed her and smiled waving good morning.

"Where is Koga?"

"Oh the boss went with the others at dawn to show them the way to the eastern lands castle." Ginta answered.

"Oh."

"Ya, he should be back soon for us. He didn't want to wake you."

Kagome nodded, "Where is Sesshomaru-sama?"

"We haven't seen him since last night." ,Hakkaku answered as her took the hare away from the fire, "Your food is done."

Kagome sat and he handed her the spit so she could peel off some of the meat, "So you don't know then?"

"Nope."

"Hmm… I wonder where he could have gone then."

"Eh he's a dog demon he probably needed a walk." Hakkaku said with a shrug and Ginta started to laugh.

Kagome shrugged it off and ate her meal not realizing just how hungry she was. Ginta and Hakkaku then went into the cave probably to get the remaining furs she figured as she took another bite.

Then she felt a demonic presence approaching but upon further inspection it was Sesshomaru she sensed and that made her happy. When he first landed in the clearing he didn't say anything as she sat there but after a moment he looked her way and sniffed.

"Your scent is laced with the wolfs, I thought you did not sleep with men?"

"I didn't sleep with him, I slept in his bed."

"Of course."

"Where were you?"

"I went to tell Lord Arisugawa of their arrival."

"Oh. So are we going now?"

"Yes once you are done, your kit is there now they arrived before I left."

Kagome perked up at the mention of Shippo and she finished her rabbit before standing and saying she was ready.

Sesshomaru was about to pick her up and orb back to the Eastern castle when Koga showed up.

"Hey! I can take my own woman there!"

"I also can take her there, it does not matter."

"Well ask her then if she wants to go with me or you."

The two men then looked at Kagome and she stopped, "Well it doesn't matter I just wanted to get there soon to be back with Shippo."

"Then I'll take you."Koga said walking over to Sesshomaru to take her from him.

Sesshomaru just let her go and the wolf demon picked her up and held her securely in his arms before taking off. Sesshomaru watched them disappear then and realized that he did possibly love the girl and then he realized just how much of an inconvenience this would present.

~*~*~*~

Jaken approached the one who would give him his answers and bowed low to the ground, "Oh mighty lord I ask of you how a mortal human miko can become immortal?"

After minutes of silence a voice filled the area, "It is possible but it will take time to verify that the method will work."

"Thank you oh wise one, this may save the lives of my king and the lady."

~*~*~*~

A/N: Thank you all and I am sorry, please review!


	10. Figuring out the Pieces

A/N: Here is the newest installation of As Your World Falls Down. I want to take a moment to thank everyone who has been keeping up with this story and those of you who have reviewed. Thank you all, you keep me writing and I wouldn't have it any other way. Also at the end of the last chapter Jaken was supposed to say lord not king but I have rectified that in the beginning here, so enjoy and as always please read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything from Inuyasha. But I can't help wishing ^-^.

Ch. 10 Figuring out the Pieces

Jaken approached the one who would give him his answers and bowed low to the ground, "Oh mighty lord I ask of you how a mortal human miko can become immortal?"

After minutes of silence a voice filled the area, "It is possible but it will take time to verify that the method will work."

"Thank you oh wise one, this may save the lives of my lord and the lady."

The tree demon Bokusenou then answered, "We cannot be sure of that just yet until it has come to pass."

Jaken nodded accepting that he might unknowingly fail his lord but he wanted to still try because if he didn't it would be an even greater failure on his part.

"Jaken you were aware that Inutaisho also came to me for this answer correct?"

"Inutaisho … no I didn't know that. I have not been with my lord long enough."

"Hmm, well he did so that he could save Inuyasha's human mother before she was really in danger. I never found out after if he gathered the items to save her or not because he never came back and the next I had heard was he was slain and the human was still human."

Jaken nodded.

"You understand then that this will be difficult to accomplish and even more so for you?"

"I understand this."

"It may be better if Sesshomaru did this since it is for him."

"My lord does not know yet what I am doing and this is to make it easier to make a decision since I am worried he would be unhappy otherwise and make the wrong one."

"And what of the miko? Does she want this?"

"Again I do not know but I rather have the answer for them if it comes to pass that this is necessary."

Bokusenou closed his eyes for a moment and Jaken was worried the tree demon wouldn't help him until he spoke again, "Sesshomaru is lucky to have a vassal as devoted and loyal as you Jaken."

"So you will tell me what has to be done?"

"Yes, but this will take time."

"How long will it take me?"

"Until the next new moon at least."

"Then I have three weeks."

"It could take less time or more time though depending on how you travel and how successful you are."

"What must I do first?"

Bokusenou then opened his eyes and started to explain the first step in the process.

~*~*~*~

Sesshomaru didn't waste any time in getting back to the eastern castle. He arrived way before Koga and upon arrival he went straight to his current chamber throwing open the doors. Arisugawa and Kazuki had sensed him approaching and had gone to meet him but when he past them they both could see the anger that was clearly portrayed in his features.

"I wonder what has happened to make him like this." Arisugawa said as he heard the

"Where is that miko? Was he not bringing her back with him?" Kazuki asked.

Arisugawa turned back to the other lord, "I don't know. Perhaps she is with that wolf demon that was here before. Do you think that that upset him to this extent?"

Kazuki pondered the possibility that the miko could have caused Sesshomaru to be so angry but he decided there was not a clear enough explanation to assume that she was the reason.

"I do not see how that could be possible."

Arisugawa nodded and the two lords continued down the hall away from the angry dog demon lord. As they walked they wondered separately on what the cause for his sudden anger could be.

'She is more to him than some miko who has agreed to help him. I know it, but Kumiko didn't suggest that their relationship was much more. Possibly there was something she left out, I should speak with her again and see.'

'There is something else going on here that no one is telling me about. This miko…she is different somehow from just some normal priestess. Perhaps his brother would know more and be able to tell me something.'

The two lords stopped simultaneously and faced one another about to speak.

"…"

"Yes lord Kazuki?"

"Oh, well I was going to say that maybe we should go our separate ways now since there is no hope of talking to Lord Sesshomaru anytime soon. I believe we should try again at noon when we have all gathered again to discuss what the best plan of attack would be."

"Yes I agree. Well I shall see you then Lord Kazuki."

They nodded to one another respectfully and went their separate ways. Arisugawa turned around and went back towards where they had come from as Kazuki continued towards the other guest rooms. It didn't take him long to find the scent that was similar to that of Sesshomaru's for him to figure that he had found Inuyasha. He knocked on the door and it opened as his fist hit.

"And who are you?"

Kazuki chuckled, "Pup you have the same temper as your father but you would not remember me. I am Lord Kazuki of the north."

"Feh! I could care less about my old man. Is that all you're here for?"

"No I have come to ask you of what you know about your brother's miko?"

"What Kagome? She would be mad if she heard you saying that she was his."

"So who does she belong to then? Who was she with before him if you know her so well?"

Kikyou then came over to the door and both men stopped for a second and looked to her.

'She looks like Kagome. I wonder if they are related.'

Inuyasha turned back to Kazuki, "She traveled with me before that before my mate was able to join me and she was no longer needed."

Kikyou cleared her throat and stepped in front of Inuyasha, "You see Kagome is my reincarnation and before I was brought back she had helped Inuyasha but since I have returned she has decided that she would be able to do more if she assisted Lord Sesshomaru."

"And what of before she met Inuyasha?"

"She didn't have as much to worry about and had a normal life." Inuyasha said repeating what he had heard Kagome say before in the past before retreating back into the room.

Kazuki nodded accepting his answer and started to turn to walk away.

"You should ask her friends if you wish to know more about her Lord Kazuki." Kikyou said motioning to door adjacent to their own.

He nodded again thanking her as she went back into the room and he went to knock on the other door.

Miroku answered with a smile on his face but Kazuki couldn't help noticing the red hand print on the monk's cheek.

"Yes my lord, how can we help you?"

"I wish to inquire about the miko Kagome. I have been told that you are her friends and…"

But he was interrupted by a small voice from behind the monk, "Mama? What's wrong? Where is she?"

Kazuki tried to unnoticeably look behind the monk to see where the voice came from but then a woman came to his side and motioned for him to enter the room.

"If you wish to know more of her I think it is best discussed inside. Oh and please forgive the monk. He has taken a few too many blows to the head." Sango said motioning towards said monk.

Once he entered the room he noticed a kit sitting on the table with a cup of tea and two other cups next to him that he assumed belonged to the woman and the monk.

The monk sat down next to the kit as Sango motioned for Kazuki to sit, "Would you like some tea Lord…"

"Kazuki of the north and yes I would certainly appreciate it. May I ask what your names are?"

The monk smiled again offered his hand, "My name is Miroku."

He shook the monks hand and thanked the woman as she poured him a cup.

"My name is Sango and I am the demon exterminator in the group just so that you know and this little boy is Shippo."

Shippo looked up, "Why do you want to know about mama? Is she ok?"

Kazuki nodded, "Yes she is so there is nothing for you to worry about little one."

Sango then asked, "So why are you asking us about Kagome?"

"I am just curious about the young woman. She is exceptionally strong and I feel that there is more to her than what I have been told."

"And what is that?"

Kazuki then told them what he knew and proceeded to ask them about the little miko.

~*~*~*~

Arisugawa was looking everywhere for Kumiko but he couldn't find her anywhere. He looked in the kitchens and in the servants quarters but she wasn't there. He was walking outside to look in the gardens when he heard laughing. He walked towards the noise to hear two voices conversing quietly not too far from him.

"Koga! You're horrible, how could you do that to Hakkaku and Ginta?"

A males laughter could be heard before an answer, "I told them that if I didn't come back to go on without me, I didn't tell them I was going to do something dangerous that I wouldn't come back from. It was their fault for assuming that's what I meant."

Kagome giggled, "Well it is funny how when you got back they were arguing over who could lead and thought your spirit had come back to settle it."

The male chuckled again, "Ya. Well I'm lucky you weren't there for any of that. I wouldn't have had you worry about me or be fought over like my leadership was."

"Ya right! You're such a kidder Koga! Like any one would fight for me."

It got quiet and Arisugawa thought to himself, 'Oh I can see quite a fight over you Kagome.'

"Kagome I'm not kidding, I would fight for you with everything I have! You're my woman after all, and there are plenty of other men too who would do the same. I mean until recently I had to fight Inuyasha all the time for you remember?"

Kagome laughed half heartedly, "Ya… I remember."

"What's wrong?"

Arisugawa couldn't help wanting to finish listening but a gust of wind blew past him and he knew that the wolf would smell him now so he got up and walked forward.

"Lady Kagome! There you are, we were wondering when you would grace us all with your presence again."

Kagome smiled as she stood and bowed, "I am sorry to have worried you Lord Arisugawa and anyone else. This is my friend Koga of the southern wolf tribes."

Arisugawa looked at him and waited for him to bow but he didn't. He dismissed it and turned to Kagome.

"You know Lord Sesshomaru has been here for awhile now that he and I were getting quite worried about you. I told him not to take his eyes off you and that must have been the first time since you've been here that he did."

Kagome blushed and Koga was a bit agitated with that and the way this _lord_ talked to her.

"For a cat you seem to have a soft tongue talking about Sesshomaru like he was some sort of good guy."

Arisugawa smiled, "I can see that with the declining courage of the Southern Lord that his people are also suffering a decline of sorts. You are very ignorant to think that speaking to a lord as myself like this is appropriate."

"I don't recognize any of you old demons as my lord in anyway so there is no need for me to censure myself."

Arisugawa laughed and reached his hand to Kagome, "We should return to the castle so that you can bath and dress before lunch. Also your friends arrived earlier and there is a kit here who has been practically begging for you."

"Oh Shippo! I can't believe I forgot, oh I will make a horrible mother."

"Oh I very much doubt that my dear. I promise you will be a superb mother, we can ask Lord Sesshomaru what he thinks if you doubt me."

And with that they walked back to the castle leaving Koga to fume.

~*~*~*~

After she was finished bathing Kagome walked towards her room in a clean plain white kimono to pick a better one to wear for the day. When she opened the door though, she could hear soft breathing coming from the bed. Realizing that it must be Sesshomaru she quietly shut the door behind her and proceeded to find a kimono so she could leave before she disturbed him.

She riffled through the closet to find a kimono that she hadn't worn and she settled on a light lavender colored kimono with white cherry blossoms on branches decorating it. It was perfect and very beautiful and she figured she could wear her hair braided and tied with her silk purple scarf she had bought the last time she was home.

She then looked around the room for her bag but she didn't see it on the floor or in the closet. Then she remembered that she had sat it on the bed last so she got up and went to look. To her dismay the bag was there but it was being held hostage by the very person she didn't want to bother.

'Wow don't I have the best luck?'

As if Sesshomaru could read her thoughts he moved even closer to the bag making it nearly impossible to retrieve it.

'Well I can live without the scarf but my brush is in there too. Maybe I can unzip it with him holding it like that.'

She then gently crawled onto the bed slowly getting closer to her target. When she was just a breath away Sesshomaru moved again but this time he revealed more of the bag. Sensing victory Kagome reached over to grab the whole thing when he rolled back to his previous position encasing her in his arms.

Kagome froze, 'Great! How did this happen?'

She now tried to figure out how to save herself and just get out of the room all together when she heard something that sounded something like purring except coming from Sesshomaru.

'Is…is that him?'

She moved slightly to look up at the cold demon lord to notice that his features were more relaxed and that he seemed to almost be smiling in his sleep.

'I wonder what he's dreaming about.' Kagome wondered as she decided that she would just lay there until he moved again but that wouldn't happen anytime soon. Only one thought passed her mind before she gave in to sleep as she waited.

'I wonder if he is always this warm and smells so good or is that only when he sleeps too.'

~*~*~*~

A/N: Ok I'm sorry. I did it again with the late update. I just couldn't stop writing this one over and over to make sure it was right. I should have quit when it was 11:55 so that it would still be Thursday but I didn't, but I still hope you enjoyed this chapter. The one's after this will be jumping a little since it's a lot of strategy and training and stuff that I don't want to write so I'll do a couple with that stuff and we will get to the big battle! And as for our favorite miko and demon lord we will have to see what becomes of them especially since it seems that Jaken has taken their happiness upon himself. Well till next time please review!


	11. A Little Game of Keep Away

A/N: Hello to all of my loyal readers! Thank you all for your support and reviews and because of such I am now going to present you with the next chapter of As Your World Falls Down. I hope you all enjoy and continue to review. Oh and Friday seems to be the new day for updates but I'm going to keep trying for Wednesday or Thursday so I don't keep pushing it.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but as my birthday/Christmas comes closer I just might ask really nicely for it since I've been a good girl.

Ch. 11 A Little Game of Keep Away

Her name was Miyuki she was named after the snow that she resembled as her skin was as pale as the snow and her hair was knee length and white. Even her eyes were a translucent silvery blue that reminded one of frost. The only color she had was on her forehead in the shape of a green leaf.

Kazuki's mate was in the guest room that Lord Arisugawa's servants had so kindly shown her too watching and directing them as to where to place their belongings. After her things were brought in the majority of the servants left except for one, she looked at the servant for a moment trying to figure out why she had stayed when she realized it was the fox demon from before that she had fought.

"I don't need any help to unpack if that's what you are waiting for."

"No that is not why I am here."

"I thought not. I am sorry for before, it was nothing personal you must understand but he is my mate and I feel the need to protect him as much as I am capable of."

Kumiko stopped and took in what the Lady had told her before continuing, "I understand that and that is why I am going to warn you. Lady Kagome trusts you for now but if you or your mate attacks my lord again I will see to it that you pay."

Miyuki laughed, "I am sorry you know but I think its cute how you are protecting him but there is no need to worry. So what is your name? Lord Arisugawa would be pleased to hear that he has such a loyal servant."

Kumiko was wary of the dragoness, she didn't know if she was telling the truth but she gave her name reluctantly after figuring it couldn't hurt, "Kumiko."

"Ah, then I shall tell your lord that you are also fond of him when I give your praise."

"What!? You can't… I didn't…"

"Or you could tell me more about the Lady Kagome and what is going on around here."

Kumiko thought for a moment as she looked at the Miyuki. It was either she tell one more person about the amazing priestess and the little she did know or let her tell Arisugawa of her affection.

"Fine, what do you wish to know my lady?"

Miyuki smiled and said as she got more comfortable on the bed, "Let's start with how long she has been here?"

"Just these past few days."

"And she arrived with Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes."

"Was there anyone else?"

"His other servant and advisor Jaken."

"The little toad demon? Where is he then I have not seen him."

Kumiko thought for a moment and realized she had not seen him either in the last day.

"I do not know."

"Hmm interesting that Jaken would go missing. But back to the girl, how old would you say she is?"

"Umm I don't have much knowledge of humans but I would assume she is still very young."

"Does Sesshomaru show her any type of special attention? Or does she act any particular way with him?"

"No."

Miyuki nodded, "And the last few nights they have been here where has she slept?"

"Lord Arisugawa made me force them to share a room as a joke and as far as I know they did not quarrel much over it."

"Arisugawa was playing a joke on Lord Sesshomaru? Does he believe himself to have nine lives?" She laughed.

Kumiko was a little upset at her remark but quickly calmed herself and waited for the next question.

"Do you or has lord Arisugawa said anything of her purity?"

"He has continued to taunt the two of them with no evidence of anything but I believe the lady to be pure since she is a miko."

"Yes I guess that would be true. So are they still sharing the same room or can you show me to her quarters?"

"Lord Arisugawa has not told me to offer them separate quarters so they continue to share a room."

Miyuki laughed again, "Poor Sesshomaru having to deal with Arisugawa's fun making, I'm surprised he hasn't tried to kill him yet."

"Well actually they did fight."

"Oh? And who won?"

"Lord Sesshomaru by withdrawal."

"Really? What caused Arisugawa to withdraw?"

"His books."

The dragoness couldn't help herself from going to a fit of laughter at that and as she regained her composer she got up and walked to Kumiko.

"I am sorry again for attacking you lord Kumiko and I believe we have gotten off on the wrong foot but now I would like to start over. You see it is quite lonely not having other strong females around and would hate to ruin any chance of friendship."

Kumiko was taken aback. She knew that dragons weren't ones to make friends or to play nice but for some reason she believed the lady.

"That is ok with me Lady Miyuki. But I think you are wrong to think me strong."

"Nonsense otherwise you wouldn't have restrained me so easily before."

Kumiko nodded.

"Now as for Lady Kagome I think the rest of this discussion should be done with her so how about you take us to her chambers?"

Kumiko nodded again and lead the way.

~*~*~*~

Sesshomaru was quite content and for once in a long time comfortable he realized as he started to come to. He remembered being infuriated at the miko's actions and wanting to rip apart a particular wolf demon when he had first arrived. Then the head ache set in and so as to relieve it he had gone to lay down on the bed and think but at some point he must have fallen asleep he realized. He then sent out his senses to check the area before he got up, after scanning the general area he started to take in the feel of the warm body in front of him.

'Wait…warm..body?'

He then opened his eyes to only see the very same miko who had made him so upset asleep in his arms curled up against his chest. Though, unlike the previous time though he took a moment to take in her delicate features. He realized how young she was, too young to be fighting as she did since he met her. He then admired how her hair seemed to frame her face perfectly, the black tresses bringing out the cream color of her skin and her rosy cheeks. He even noticed how she breathed lightly as she slept there. He then wondered how she ended up in his arms. It wasn't like he minded though, on the contrary her presence soothed him and was making him feel comforted.

'How can she have such an effect on this Sesshomaru?'

He looked down at her again as her hand moved to rest against his chest. He figured he could allow the priestess to sleep so he tried to get up without disturbing her but as soon as he moved she started to stir.

"Mmm…give me back my blanket…." She murmured half asleep.

Sesshomaru resisted chuckling at her and the face she had made in her sleep as he moved away from the bed failing miserably as he not so gracefully tripped over a very large yellow object.

"Hmm… good morning." Kagome said from the bed as she looked around after the clatter instantly spotting Sesshomaru.

"How did you get here?"

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru as she started to remember what happened, "Umm you kind of grabbed me and didn't let go so I fell asleep here."

"This Sesshomaru did not do such a thing."

She laughed, "Oh yes you did and you purred too."

"Dog demons do not purr. Perhaps you fell asleep near Lord Arisugawa and he placed you in here. That is more likely."

"Nope it was you that purred. You grabbed me when I was leaning over you and that's how I got here."

"And why may I ask miko were you doing that?"

She then pointed to the bag, "You had that and I needed it."

He lifted the bag and held it out to her but when she reached he pulled away, "Do you think that you could so easily take something that I have from me Kagome?"

"Well I am a miko so I will put up a good fight and despite what you may think I am quite strong and when I set my mind to something I usually get it."

"Ah and as a Lord I Sesshomaru also get what I want."

"And why does my lord want my bag so much?" Kagome said getting off the bed to wait for Sesshomaru to make a move.

He opened the flap to the bag reaching in for whatever he first grabbed. Once he had chosen the object he hoped that it would be of some importance to her so that their game could continue.

"This is what I wanted." He said pulling out what seemed to be just a purple silk cloth until he saw her reaction.

Kagome's mouth fell open and her fists balled up at her sides, "What! So do you read minds now? Why do you need _that_ hair thing anyways? I have others that would look way better with your outfit."

Sesshomaru laughed lightly and dropped the bag, "No I rather like this one but I don't believe I will use it for my hair as you say."

"Then what are you going to do with it?"

"Ah little miko I cannot just simply tell you, where would be the fun in that?"

"Oh you want fun huh? Give me back my scarf or else."

"Or else what little miko, do you plan to fight me?"

"I'll teach you a lesson dog boy."

He smiled and his fangs glinted in the light, "Let us see what you can do."

Kagome then ran at him and tried to take the scarf but he moved at the last moment and was halfway across the room.

"That's not fair!"

"Do you want me to go a little slower?"

She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her chest, "I'm not going to play your game."

"Why not? It was just getting amusing."

"Because there is no point when I know that I can't get it back without hurting you."

"You couldn't hit me so there is no reason to be afraid of inflicting pain upon this Sesshomaru."

"I'm not going to give in."

"You will miko."

"Why should I?"

"Because I Sesshomaru am the one who decides when we are done." He said as he appeared in front of her dangling the scarf.

Kagome puffed as he stood there awaiting her next strike tempting her with the small object that was less than a foot away.

Then there was a knock on the door and the demon lord's attitude took a turn for the worse as he visibly became rigged and his eyes became slits, "What do they want?"

Kagome was confused as whoever was at the door knocked again soon accompanied by a voice she did not recognize, "Lady Kagome! We just want a moment to speak with you. Are you there?"

She looked at Sesshomaru and noticed that his face had now turned to stare holes into the door. Kagome took this time to tackle him and grab the scarf. Sesshomaru was taken aback as her small body hit his. He didn't notice her taking the scarf as he looked down into her triumphant eyes as she smiled.

"I win." She held her prize up just for a moment before she stepped back.

Another knock on the door told them that the woman outside was not going to leave them be.

"For now little miko." Sesshomaru said as he walked towards the balcony and off the edge.

Kagome then went to answer the door.

~*~*~*~

Jaken walked along the edge of the mountain as the lightning illuminated the sky behind him and as rain pelted him from in front of him. It was midday but the mountain he was traversing was known for its dark powerful storms. Just as the lands where known for their dragon lord but Jaken knew he had little to worry about here since Lord Kazuki should be in the east with his lord.

As the lightning lit up the side of the mountain again he noticed a small cave not too far ahead of him so he hurriedly went to seek its shelter. Once inside he sat down happy to be out of the rain if only for a moment and pulled out the map that Bokusenou had directed him in writing.

The first thing he had to find was the egg shells of a wild dragon demon and since Ah Un was no longer around to provide him with some help he had gone to the area that he had come from. Jaken knew that somewhere on that mountain he would find a nest with the necessary eggs whether or not it was absent of the dragoness would be another thing.

He clutched the staff of two heads close to his side hoping that that would be enough if he did encounter a dragon. He looked out the cave and watched the rain fall waiting for it to lighten up a little.

~*~*~*~

A/N: I'm sorry about it being late again this time it wasn't my fault though I have been in and out of court for the last two days and I am going to be in and out next week too on top of me starting collage but I'm going to try and keep up with the story as much as possible.


	12. Setting a Plan

A/N: Hey everyone, long time no see…umm…I'm very sorry for it being so long since my last update. Seriously I was going through a really hard time with college and going to court so my little sister wouldn't be adopted off and sadly it was to no avail. So I haven't been writing because I didn't want my life to affect the mood of the story. So to make it up to you I WILL be posting a chapter every day until Friday and then it will be once a week on Fridays. Ok so enough of this, on to the story.

Also I didn't mean to have Sesshomaru jump off the balcony yet just so you know.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. If I did life would be much different.

Ch. 12 Setting a Plan

Lady Miyuki knocked on the door again, this time grinning widely before her next taunt.

"Sesshomaru-sama cannot keep you in there all day to himself. He will tire you out like that!"

Kagome then opened the door smiling back.

"Well I can assure you that if my lord had been here I would tire him out first."

Kumiko laughed as she imagined an exhausted Sesshomaru and Lady Miyuki continued to smile.

"Indeed, after that demonstration of your powers I would not doubt it."

"I am sorry again for all that. You have to understand my position in the matter."

"And I do. All is forgiven, but I won't allow you to best me so quickly in the dojo."

"Oh!" Kagome then turned to Kumiko, "I forgot we are supposed to be training! Here I will change real quickly into something more appropriate and we can go."

Miyuki then asked, "And what will you be training in?"

Kumiko answered though as Kagome turned back to the room, "I am training Lady Kagome in sword and she will be helping me with my archery. Together we were planning on working on hand to hand and defense."

"If you would like I can assist with sword, knives, and your hand to hand. I am a skilled pugilist after all."

Kumiko smiled relieved that they would have someone who could train with them.

Kagome then came the doorway again, "You can come in to wait if you want as I change." She said before turning back and was followed by Kumiko who was accompanied by Miyuki who closed the door.

~*~*~*~

Sesshomaru smiled as he listened to Kagome and her discussion with the other two women. It also made him relieved to know that Kazuki's mate had agreed to help teach her how to fight.

'She will be fine in the battle and I will have less to worry about.'

He didn't like to admit it but he found himself worrying about the miko but now he felt he could focus. As he heard them enter the room he leaped from the balcony.

"Now what are you doing jumping out of a young women's room?"

Sesshomaru inwardly sighed turning to meet the gazes of Lord Arisugawa and Kazuki.

"If I recall that room is also mine as long as you do not have room elsewhere."

Arisugawa laughed, "Oh my, did I forget to have a servant tell you that there was a room prepared the other morning for you? I thought that perhaps you preferred it with Lady Kagome."

"Well you must have."

Kazuki laughed and the other lords looked at him.

"It is quite funny how the two of you interact I was just thinking."

Arisugawa laughed and then pat Sesshomaru on the shoulder, "How about we show you to your new quarters then Lord Sesshomaru? I am sorry for the delay."

Sesshomaru moved from Arisugawa's touched and towards the castle.

Kazuki then reminded, "You didn't tell us what prompted your exit of the room from the window though."

"It was necessary for me to have an advantage."

The lords didn't understand what he meant but they knew he would provide no further explanation so they did not ask for one.

Upon entering the castle Kazuki excused himself to go to check on his mate and promised to meet up with them again soon to discuss the next plan of action. Then he left leaving Sesshomaru and Arisugawa together.

"Sesshomaru, how do you feel about Lady Kagome?" Arisugawa asked bluntly.

Sesshomaru continued to walk unfazed, "She is a strong and reliable ally."

Arisugawa stopped, "I mean as a woman, how do you feel about her?"

Sesshomaru also stopped, "What is your point cat?"

Arisugawa smiled, "For one thing she is a beautiful strong woman who would make any man proud and who seems to have quite a few admirers. Also if I were you and I had any fondness for the woman I would let her know before going into a battle where one of you may not come back from."

He then continued to walk.

Sesshomaru then asked, "I doubt you told my father the same thing when he chose a human."

"Your father made a bad choice yes, but it wasn't that he chose a human."

Sesshomaru walked towards Arisugawa quickly catching up, "There is no gain to that union and so there is no point in discussing it further."

"And what about love? Do you really need more power, wealth, or status? Sesshomaru if you love her then that is the ultimate gain especially since I believe she loves you too."

Sesshomaru stopped this time, "Love is a weakness and foolish emotion. If anyone should know that it would be you."

"And to pass up a woman like that for such a stupid reason should be obvious to you." He then motioned towards the door before him, "This is your new quarters, so that you no longer have to put up with her."

Sesshomaru nodded before reaching for the handle.

Arisugawa then said before leaving, "Just think about it Sesshomaru. You deserve to be happy. I will see you at the meeting."

And with that the cat lord left.

~*~*~*~

Kagome was breathing heavily and looking from her left to right waiting for the next attack. Suddenly both the other women came at her and there was a flurry of punches. Some she successfully blocked and others she felt as they hit her torso and arms. She then managed to trip Kumiko into Miyuki and that gave her another chance to catch her breath. Miyuki pushed Kumiko to the floor and then ran at Kagome for her next assault.

"You are able to take much more than what I would have expected but the point of defense is to not get hit." She said as she landed another hit.

Kagome tried to concentrate on where the fists where targeting to try and avoid more blows but she only managed to get hit more.

"This isn't the most important part of the training anyways Miyuki, I won't be in this situation at all."

"This is the most important part! You have to defend yourself no matter what the weapon Kagome. That isn't true either. You may find yourself in such a position and not be prepared otherwise so that is why we train!"

She then landed a finishing blow on Kagome and that was it. Kagome fell to the ground holding her stomach as she tried to regain her wind.

Miyuki then helped her up and helped her over to where Kumiko sat drinking some water.

"We only have a week to train for the battle then we will have to apply all that we learned." Kumiko said as the other two women sat down.

"Don't worry. You both are very skilled and will probably not see nearly as much battle time as you are preparing for but it is still important to be prepared." Miyuki reaffirmed.

Kagome then lay on her back and moved her hands glowing with her power over her sore areas and over a few ribs she felt that were broken repairing them almost instantly. "All I know is that there is going to be a lot of fighting and I need to be able to protect myself so that no one else has to."

"Well it is a good thing that for the most part, as I understand, you three will be together at the medicine area during the battle." Lord Kazuki said as he entered the Dojo.

"Since when? I want to help and fight alongside you thought!" Miyuki said getting up.

"Now dear you must not go into battle, you're lucky I will let you be on the battle field at all since you are carrying our child."

Miyuki huffed and glared at her mate clearly angry that he was using her state against her.

Kagome then turned to Miyuki, "You let us fight you and you knew you were pregnant? What about your baby, we could have hurt the both of you!"

Miyuki laughed and Kazuki shook his head as she explained, "For a dragon youkai, when carrying a child, it is surrounded by a thick protective layer as strong as any metal to protect me from it and it from my foolishness."

"So then you feel that the baby is going to be ok no matter what?"

"Basically, why should I be treated differently just because I am carrying a child?"

"Because it is my child and as my mate and the lady of the north it is your obligation to protect it in the case that I die and he or she is to become my heir."

"Fine then, I will do as you say but I will not stand aside if there is an attack nearby."

"And that is fine but I will not have anything happen to you." Kazuki then turned to Kagome, "So you are the miko Kagome. I know we met on bad circumstances before but let me properly introduce myself. I am Lord Kazuki of the North. I have heard a lot about you from your friends."

"It is fine, and I am sorry for my previous actions. I hope you didn't hear anything bad."

Kazuki laughed, "To the contrary actually. I am particularly taken with your past before you traveled with Sesshomaru's younger brother."

"Well there isn't anything interesting, everything was normal for me."

"So I have heard but that doesn't tell me anything. Where were you born?"

"I was born in a village near Inuyasha's forest."

"Which one?"

"It is called Tokyo."

"Interesting I haven't heard of it."

"It is very small not much more than a few families live there."

"I see. And why do you help Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Because I feel that he was wronged."

"And what other feelings do you have towards the Lord?"

Kagome stopped for a second evaluating her answer, "I have too many to describe all of them currently."

He laughed at her answer, "Well I know for sure that if your attacks were as sharp as your wit then you enemies would run from you in fear."

"Then they should begin to run, for you mate here is training me well."

All of them laughed then at the thought of soldiers running from Kagome.

~*~*~*~

The time for the next meeting to begin deciding the battle strategies was close at hand and Kagome was waiting in the dinning chamber for everyone else to arrive. Since they had so many different people to plan with they had decided that it would best be done here and it was convenient if they should feed everyone as they discussed the plans.

Kagome sat where she had the last time and waited for someone anyone to show up. Then the door opened and she straightened up to see who it was. Sesshomaru then entered and upon surveying the room realized he was now alone with Kagome.

'I should have waited to come. Now I cannot leave and I have yet to decide what I will do in regards to her.'

He looked at her taking in her appearance. She had changed back into the lavender colored kimono with white cherry blossoms on branches decorating it from before and had put her hair up in a loose bun which was held together with the purple scarf. She smiled at him almost knowingly as if she realized he remembered the scarf from before.

Sesshomaru walked over to her and sat at her side watching as she turned her body towards him. He reached up and touched her check and she grew red as she looked into her lap. His fingers combed through her looser hair, before he pulled at the scarf in one graceful movement removing it instantly.

"I told you that your victory was merely temporary."

"Well you cheated just now."

He leaned forward and said close to her ear, "And how did I do that?"

He felt her shiver under his touch as his words caressed her ear.

She leaned into his touch and looked up at him through her eye lashes, "How? How do you think you did that Sesshomaru?"

He looked down into her face and felt an overwhelming feeling to capture her lips there with his own and then carry her to their room and take her.

'How is it I can feel these things for a human on top of that?'

She continued to look at him waiting for whatever his next move would be.

'I cannot allow this to continue. But…no, she is a human and a miko. I will not follow in my father's footsteps.'

"We have separate chambers now so you will no longer have to worry about my little games."

Kagome snapped out of the trance he had put her in and looked at him incredulously, "Really?"

He took it the wrong way and thought her to be happy to be rid of him and he stood saying as he walked to the other end of the table, "Does this Sesshomaru lie?"

Kagome looked down realizing how she must have came off, "No my lord."

Then the doors to the hall opened and in came her friends, Inuyasha, and Koga.

Shippo immediately ran over to her and hugged her telling her how much she was missed and how lord Kazuki had come to ask about her. Then she was told about how things had been since they had arrived in the East. Sesshomaru sat at the other end and was soon accompanied by the other lords and Miyuki who waved to Kagome as she entered the room.

It wasn't long after that everyone had eaten and they finally felt it was time to discuss the plan for the upcoming battles.

Lord Kazuki of course decided he would be the one to coordinate things.

"We have many allies and will be able to lead a successful campaign against the Southern Lord and his ally Naraku. From my understanding the majority of you know of this hanu and have encountered him before I will be asking that you tell me all that you can so we can better prepare for the battle. As for the Southern lord he has few allies including a bear demon tribe and a tribe of bat demons."

"The bat demons won't fight against us." Kagome interrupted.

"Why not?" Kazuki asked.

"We, that is, Inuyasha and my friends and I helped them not too long ago and they wouldn't fight against us."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Then that leaves him with just the bear demons and any low level demons the hanu influences. Also I have heard that he has also gained the help of a warlord in the south who believes he will gain land from helping him. With this knowledge of our enemy I believe we can form a solid plan of attack."

Lord Arisugawa then spoke, "I agree with Lord Kazuki and at this time think the only thing left for a more detailed plan is the knowledge of the hanu Naraku. So if you have information we ask that you wait behind now to tell me and the other lords about it."

Kagome looked to Sango and Miroku who continued to sit, "So you are going to tell them your stories?"

"Yes" The couple said in unison.

Kagome nodded and picked up Shippo, "Well I am going to go to my chambers then. Shippo is probably going to stay with me tonight so I will see you in the morning."

Sango got up to hug Kagome before she left but not without one last look towards Sesshomaru who was adamantly ignoring her now.

~*~*~*~

A/N: Well there is chapter 12! I hope you enjoyed it. I added a bit of Kagome Sesshomaru fluff even though he went cold turkey on her so I hopped you enjoyed that too. Well until tomorrow, I hope you read and please review.

-Vamp


	13. The First Task

A/N: Hey everyone. So just in case you didn't know, to make up to you my extended absence I WILL be posting a chapter every day until Friday and then it will be once a week on Fridays. Ok so on to the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the few characters that I have invented to make my story possible.

Ch. 13 The First Task

He must have waited for half the day for the rain to calm down a little or for the wind to soften but it only seemed to increase in intensity. Finally Jaken gave in to the fact that the storm may never end and he may as well go out into it before it got any worse. So after gathering himself he stepped out into the storm and continued up the mountain. He tripped once or twice as the path had gotten muddy from the rain and as he got higher up the mountain, rain turned to snow and ice.

Jaken stopped when he saw that the top was near and almost instantly the sky cleared and the sun filled the sky. He almost fell over in shock as the suns blinding light hit him directly in the face.

"Ah, blasted nature! Make up your mind! First it's stormy now it's sunny!" He yelled into the sky shaking the staff.

He then sat down to calm down and relax before he continued to the top to what he hopped would be an empty nest. After a few minutes he got up and continued on, as he got closer he moved slower and more carefully. Soon he spotted a nest and he was thrilled to see it was absent of the dragoness.

'Ah ha! Maybe some luck has finally come my way.'

He then rushed over to the nest still careful of how he stepped in case the dragoness was out of site but still nearby. As he reached the edge of the nest he ducked down glancing around and above where he was for any sign of the nests occupants.

'Nothing. My luck certainly has turned for the better!'

He then stood and looked into the nest immediately finding his target. He then reached in and grabbed one of the egg shells.

'How much will I need though? Bokusenou didn't say…hmm…maybe I should grab a few just to be safe.'

He then reached in for a bigger fragment and another. The last of which slipped and shattered on the rocks. The sound seemed to echo through the air but Jaken didn't notice as he wiped off the purple goo on his shirt.

"What is…"

"Ka-cheep."

Jaken froze instantly as he tried to figure out what the best approach would be since he didn't think he would find any babies in the nest.

"Ka-cheep! Ka-cheep!"

"Ka-cheep!"

"Ka-cheep!"

He then turned hearing more than one baby and was greeted by five. The baby dragons continued to chatter as they move towards him. On bite his leg and on reflex Jaken pushed it off. This only worked to upset the others and caused them to also bite him. Jaken could feel the welts starting where the dragons where biting him and he tried to shoo them away using his staff.

All the sudden the babies grew quiet and then began to chirp again. Jaken was about to try and quiet them but he noticed a shadow that was growing around him. He turned and looked to the sky in time to see the dragoness descending to her nest. Jaken then ran for it taking the shells that he had already gathered with him. He didn't look back once, too afraid that the dragoness would be coming after him. When he spotted the cave he had previously stayed in, so he ran to it seeking its safety from his pursuers.

Once inside Jaken squeezed as close to the furthest wall as he could hiding his head under his arms. After a few minutes and nothing Jaken was about to relax and continue down the cave when he saw an approaching shadow near the cave entrance and heard feet crunching in the dirt. He then curled up again hopping that the dragoness wouldn't notice his hideout or if she did wouldn't be able to reach him. The air grew still and there was no sound to be heard except for Jaken's racing heart.

'Please, please Kami let the dragon not notice me.' He prayed to whoever would listen.

Then suddenly Jaken felt a pull at his shirt. He stifled a yell as he hopped it was only the wind.

"Ka-cheep?"

Jaken startled by the sound pulled his head from his arms and turned around to see one of the baby dragons standing before him. He then looked to the cave entrance to find it open and dragoness less. He then turned to the baby dragon again as it tilted it's head at him. He then went cautiously to the entrance and peeked his head out looking around for any sign of the baby dragon's mother and there was none.

"Ah, thank Kami."

"Ka-cheep."

He then turned to the baby dragon, "You should go back to the top to your mother. Now shoo!"

He motioned up the path and turned to go down the mountain. Soon the dragon was at his side again.

"Ka-cheep?"

Jaken stopped, "Go back up the mountain to your mother! She might come after me of you are gone too long!"

The baby dragon seemed unfazed and after a few moments of it not moving Jaken continued on his way. He was almost to the bottom when he heard a snap behind him and when he turned he found the baby dragon was still following him.

"Gaaah! You stupid dragon, go back to your mother! Don't you know what's best for you?"

The baby dragon still seemed unfazed at Jaken's attempts and tilted its head questioningly letting out another, "Ka-cheep?"

"Ah! Go away!" He yelled shaking his staff at the baby dragon.

The dragon then grabbed his staff in its mouth and pulled it from him.

"No, give it back!"

The dragon then stopped and dropped the staff letting its mouth hang open in a sort of playful smile. Jaken looked at the dragon and couldn't help thinking of Rin. He then realized that he couldn't force the dragon to go back unless he took it back, so he gave in.

"Fine, let's go." He said concedingly as he picked up his staff. The baby dragon let out another chirp this one of happiness, and followed the imp to wherever he may go next on his journey.

'Well the next one shouldn't be so hard. The flowers Rin used to pick were on bushes and in the grass.' Jaken thought to himself as he headed to where Bokusenou said the flower of life could be found.

~*~*~*~

Kagome breathed heavily as she moved away from Kumiko dagger in hand.

"Lady Kagome are you sure you have never trained with blades before?" Miyuki asked from the side lines.

Kagome didn't let up her stance, "No I haven't. I never trained at anything before except for archery."

"Hmm, interesting. Let's try swords now. Kumiko you can take a break."

Kumiko eased up and relaxed her stance bowing to Kagome before moving to the side line.

Kagome then moved to put her knife away and grab a sword but Miyuki stopped her.

"Sheath your blade on your hip and use this sword." She said handing her thin short sword with a blue stone in the handle.

"This?"

"Yes. That sword is yours now and it will be your defense in the case that your enemy is close to you. If you lose your sword you have your knife as back up and as a chance to disarm your opponent. In the case that you do so you can hopefully defeat them or in some cases you will be forced to do hand to hand. This is important, since your sword is your first defense in close ranged battle."

"Ok."

"The sword I have given you is light but has enough reach to keep your enemy away. Your movements with this sword should be smooth and graceful. It is an extension of your arm and should be used as easily to attack and defend. Now raise your sword and take your stance, I will be your opponent. Watch us Kumiko, you are next."

Kagome lifted her sword and felt its weight in her hand. She lifted it so that its tip pointed at Miyuki and she spread her feet apart preparing herself for any attack she might throw at her.

Miyuki picked two swords from the rack and lifted them both balancing them out in her hands. She then turned to Kagome facing her sideways with her legs also spread one sword held above her head and the other at her abdomen.

"Kagome I want you to attack me."

Kagome was shocked, "But I don't..."

"Attack me. Let your instincts guide you."

Kagome then changed her posture to offensive and analyzed Miyuki's stance for any weaknesses before she attacked.

From Kumiko's perspective the two women were doing equally well but Miyuki on the other hand felt something else about the fight.

'She is wielding the sword as she did the knife, like she has trained with it her entire life. I have never seen this much natural skill in anyone.'

Clapping was soon heard and Kagome stopped to see who was watching to see lord Arisugawa. Miyuki also stopped and bowed, "My lord, I didn't know you would be coming by the Dojo."

"Yes, well I thought that if it was ok with you and Lady Kagome that I may borrow her for a while. I have some things I need to talk to her about."

"Yes, it is fine with me. Kagome you have done very well today, that is enough unless you want to continue when you are done."

"Ok, thank you Lady Miyuki. If it's ok I am going to go back to my chambers after I am done."

"That is fine. We will see you at lunch perhaps?"

Kagome smiled, "Of course."

Kumiko stared down at the floor as Kagome moved to leave but before she did she mentioned to lord Arisugawa, "You know, Kumiko has also been doing very well to my lord."

"Really?" He then looked to Kumiko, "That's wonderful. I do hope that you all are training for not though. I can't imagine how it would be if any of you got hurt."

"Now Lord Arisugawa you know that we will see our fair share of action also being at the back of the lines."Miyuki said as she picked out a sword for Kumiko.

"Yes, well I still hope nothing happens to any of you. Good work Kumiko, I am proud that you have progressed so nicely."

He then walked out of the Dojo followed by Kagome who waved before exiting.

Once outside Kagome turned to Lord Arisugawa, "What did you want to speak about my lord?"

"Not yet. We will speak in my study."

They continued to walk in silence until they reached his study where he asked after closing the doors, "What are your feelings towards that wolf demon also...Umm...Kurgan?"

Kagome laughed, "Koga, he is a friend even though he sometimes says otherwise. We have known each other for a while now and he has had the same feelings, but I have told him I never will."

"And why is that?"

Kagome was a bit shocked, "Well we are only friends so…."

"And why couldn't you be more?"

"Because I loved someone else at the time and I can't be with him anyway."

"Who?"

"Inuyasha, but he chose Kikyo because I'm the copy."

"So do you still love him?"

"No. I haven't loved him for awhile. Since I got over him being with Kikyo I have only cared for him as a friend but I am still mad at him."

"And why couldn't you love Kouga or someone else?"

"I…it wouldn't work. I'm too different and when everything is done I am going to have to leave."

"Why do you have to leave?"

"I have to go back to my family. They love me and would miss me. Anyways if I were to love and be with a demon he would out live me and grow tired of me before I was forty years old because of my appearance."

Arisugawa didn't know what to say but he then asked, "What about love? Is that not important to you either?"

"It is! That's the most important thing but I couldn't stand knowing as soon as I got older he couldn't love me anymore because of my appearance."

"But if he could?"

"I couldn't do that still. It would be to hard on him when I died."

"So you couldn't be with a demon anyways, unless you lived as long as he did?"

"Yes, but there is no way to do something like that. There is no fountain of youth and there is no point in talking about this."

"How did you plan to be with Inuyasha?"

Kagome sat now, "He was going to use the jewel to be human for Kikyo, and I thought he would do the same for me."

"So the Shikon-no-Tama can do something like that?"

"Yes, but it has to be a pure wish but like I said there is no point to…"

"Do you love Lord Sesshomaru?"

Kagome froze immediately thinking back to when she saw him for the first time and every time after to the day before when she had for a moment wanted him to kiss her.

"I…I don't know what feelings I have towards him. He was my enemy for so long and then I helped him and he helped me and now… now I just don't know anymore."

Arisugawa nodded, "Kagome, I believe you should think on these things and decide for yourself how you feel and what you should do in response."

Kagome nodded and sat there looking in her lap.

"If you wish it you can stay in here as long as you like. No one will disturb you here."

"Thank you Lord Arisugawa."

"No, thank you Lady Kagome." He said as he walked out of the study closing the doors.

~*~*~*~

A/N: Well there you go, sorry for the late at night post but it couldn't be helped. See you tomorrow and please read and review.

-Vamp ^_^


	14. Surprise!

A/N: Hey everyone. So just in case you didn't know to make up to you my extended absence I WILL be posting a chapter every day until Friday and then it will be once a week on Fridays. Ok so on to the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the few characters that I have invented to make my story possible.

Ch. 14 Surprises

Kagome stood in her chambers looking through the closet for a kimono that she could wear to the meeting. This was going to be the decisive meeting that would plan out the attacks, who would do what, and the main objectives. All of the allies had arrived earlier that morning while she was training with Kumiko and Miyuki. They had asked at that morning why they hadn't seen her at lunch the day before or in the evening at dinner. Kagome had told them that she hadn't felt well and stayed in her room. The two demons' accepted her explanation and started where they left off with the sword training.

Kagome couldn't pick one, they all were so beautiful but at the same time she felt they were too much for a miko especially one that would be fighting with them. She then decided the best thing to do would be to pick three of the kimono and choose from those. She reached into the closet hopefully for the last time today and pulled out a light blue and red kimono, a green kimono, and a yellow and orange one. She then laid the kimono on the bed and tried to imagine how each would look.

'Well the blue one is very nice but the red won't match my hair tie I have. And the yellow one seems to happy for a meeting about war…well I guess it's the green one.'

She then put the other kimono away and started to dress. Half an hour later Kagome walked out of her room in the green kimono. It was a simple tea green Kimono but the ends of the sleeves were a shade darker and silk and the obi was made from the same silk. She had braided her hair and tied it with a green tie that had green beads and ribbons hanging from it. She barely moved a few steps before she noticed someone had been standing near the door.

"Oh I didn't see you there Lord Sesshomaru."

"Humph." He acknowledged before moving to go towards the dining hall that would serve as their meeting area.

Kagome immediately followed walking off to his side.

"You keep pace with me even though I am supposed to be ahead of you."

Kagome was shocked and slowed to let him pass her but he also slowed.

"I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru I guess I didn't notice it since I thought everyone knew I was… well a miko." She paused before correcting her thought, 'Important to you.'

"There are still those who may not be trust worthy. It may be best for you to simply accompany me as my servant."

Kagome bowed her head, "Yes my lord."

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and her bowed head for a moment a bit angry with himself for forcing her back into her false position as his servant but at the same time he rationalized it was best for her safety and for his.

*BANG* *CRASH* *SWORD CLASHING*

"Quickly don't let them get to the Lords!" A man's shout echoed down the hall.

"Fools, you are no match for all us! You and your lord will die for attacking us!" An equally loud shout was heard from another man and then more swords clashing.

Sesshomaru quickly ran forward and turned the corner towards the noise, he was followed by Kagome. What they saw was a small group of youkai attacking through a hole where wall and a window had been, but now stood rubble and glass.

A few guards where already present and were trying to hold back the intruders as the other attackers took the opportunity to try to pass by, but they were stopped by Sesshomaru. He quickly dispatched the youkai before they could react and then turned to the others and did the same except for one. Arisugawa's guards stood by as Sesshomaru placed his sword against the lone youkai's throat.

"You will tell me now what you are doing here." He growled clearly tempted to kill the youkai before he could answer the question.

"But…you…your dead! I saw…but…" The youkai stopped his stuttering and calmed before answering the question, "We were sent here to get Lord Arisugawa's answer as to whether or not he would submit to a new treaty."

"So you attack his home?"

"It was a warning that we would not wait on him as you did. But those are not my words. They are the words of my Lord!"

Sesshomaru didn't hesitate as he quickly removed the head of the youkai, "Clean this and fix that immediately. I will inform Lord Arisugawa of this incident." Sesshomaru said turning from the body now on the ground and walked towards where Kagome had stopped.

When he reached her side he stopped, "Let us go."

Kagome looked up to him and asked, "Why did you kill him? We could have used him for information."

"I will not permit anyone who was there when everything was taken to live."

Kagome then looked down too scared to see the hate and coldness clearly displayed in eyes that before seemed to be warming up. Sesshomaru realized that Kagome didn't understand why he did what he did but he felt it wasn't her place to question him so he then went towards the meeting place. Kagome followed behind him with her head bowed silent the remainder of the way to the meeting.

When they entered Kagome sat herself behind the only open seat near the lords next to Kumiko. Kumiko turned to Kagome, "Why are you sitting over here? I am back here because I am Arisugawa's head servant."

"And I am here for the same reason for my lord." Kagome responded trying to appear normal.

Kumiko didn't ask any further questions as Sesshomaru stood at his seat and announced what had happened only moments before on his way there. After hearing this, the room was in uproar and there were cries for immediate retaliation.

Arisugawa then stood and the room grew quiet, "We are here to decide what our strategy will be in the upcoming battle. It would only take a couple days to take the battle to them and as far as I know we are prepared for that. But that is not our only choice or option, thus why this meeting is important."

There was silence for a few moments as people muttered but no one spoke as to if they needed more time for preparations.

Kazuki then stood at his side and said, "Then we all shall vote on when we shall go to battle if you are in favor at leaving at dawn say 'aye'."

A resounding sound of 'aye's was then heard.

"And if you feel we should wait whether or not it is for preparation say 'aye'."

There was no reply and Kazuki smiled ready to finally go to battle, "Then it is settled we shall leave at dawn to the battle field."

The lords then took their seats and began to discuss strategy. Arisugawa was first.

"My plan is to go and face our enemy head on. When we arrive we will send a scout to offer them the chance to surrender and they will likely say no. Then we will fight them and their army on their battle grounds. The main objective at that time will be to defeat the army and if possible capture their lord." Arisugawa then sat ending what his plan was.

A few consents were heard as were a few voices that disagreed with his plan of approach.

Kazuki then stood to share what his thoughts on the best plan of attack would be, "I say we don't do them the honor of giving them the opportunity to surrender whether or not they accept it!"

Cheering was heard.

"I say we treat them the same as they have treated both Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Arisugawa and quickly strike them down without warning like lightning. Or main objective is to kill this false lord and his hanu accomplice Naraku!" He then sat as the room was filled with cheers again. Finally Sesshomaru stood and the room grew quiet.

"My plan is that we go to the western lands and stand ready on the battle field. I will go and challenge the cowards to fight me or face our army. I will not allow their lord or that disgusting hanu to live past this and neither should any of you."

The room remained silent and then Arisugawa stood, "Let us take a vote then, all for Kazuki's plan?"

A few 'aye's were heard and this surprised the lords.

"Umm, all for the plan I have presented?"

Again a few 'aye's were heard.

"Finally all who are for Lord Sesshomaru's plan of action?"

Finally the room filled with a resounding 'aye' and so it was decided.

"Then we shall follow his plan of attack and leave at dawn. Further details will be decided on the battle field."

The room filled with cheers and jeers of the fight and the enemy they would be facing in the not too distant future.

The lords then left the room and Miyuki, Kagome, and Kumiko followed them out the door. Arisugawa lead them all to the study where after the door was shut and everyone was seated he turned to everyone else, "So then we are going to go forth with the way you wanted to do this Sesshomaru. I hope that pleases you somewhat knowing that everyone agrees that your way is best."

"I would have done it my way no matter what you all voted."

Arisugawa laughed lightly and Kazuki turned to Sesshomaru, "I surprised you didn't second my plan."

"This Sesshomaru does not second others despite the fact that you are a lord Kazuki."

"Ah, I understand." Kazuki responded realizing that if Sesshomaru had seconded him it would appear weak for a man who had already been defeated even if it was on unfair grounds.

Miyuki then spoke, "So the three of us women will be attending any wounded on the back lines then or did you not think of us in your plans?"

Sesshomaru turned to the dragoness, "You will do as you say as long as your mate agrees to it. I do not care for what you do as long as you stay out of my way."

Kagome felt a pain in her chest at his words and didn't understand why it affected her so.

"You told me that both Kagome and Kumiko are adequately prepared for anything correct Lady Miyuki?" Arisugawa inquired after Sesshomaru finished.

Miyuki turned to him, "Yes they are both well trained in defense and in offense. I have no doubt that the three of us would do fine if we were allowed to join you on the battlefield."

Lord Kazuki laughed, "My mate is so persistent, but I assure you if she says they are prepared then they are."

Arisugawa smiled, "I trust you, and if that is the case then I have no qualms with the three of you attending any of our wounded."

Miyuki bowed her head in gratitude to Lord Arisugawa.

"If that is all I we shall retire then, Sesshomaru, Arisugawa."Lord Kazuki said as he and Miyuki go up and left.

Arisugawa turned to Kagome and Kumiko then, "If the two of you do not mind Lord Sesshomaru and I need to discuss a few things so you will not be needed any more tonight. I suggest you relax and sleep well tonight for the battle ahead may not permit as much."

Kagome and Kumiko stood and bowed thanking Arisugawa and moved to leave but before exiting Kagome bowed again, this time to Sesshomaru, "Good night my lord. I hope I did not offend you or upset you earlier."

"This Sesshomaru does not feel those pathetic emotions and if you offended you would be as that soldier earlier was."

Kagome stood straight and looked him in the eyes thins time angry, "Let me remind you that I know what you have been through and that I saved your life Lord Sesshomaru. I am here to help you and not to be treated as you have done until now." With that Kagome then left the room.

"Well now, it doesn't seem like you chose to go the route I directed."Arisugawa said after the door shut.

Sesshomaru turned to the cat youkai, "She is a human and a convenience in my attempt to get my lands back. That is all and that is how it shall remain. I will not be further lectured or directed otherwise by you or anyone else on this matter."

Sesshomaru then stood and made his way for the door.

"If that is how you feel then she is lucky because you didn't deserve her anyways just as your brother doesn't."

Sesshomaru made no reply and walked out the door.

~*~*~*~

A/N: Well there is the newest installation. I hope you enjoyed. No I know I'm posting every day until Friday but I would appreciate a few reviews or so despite all that. Please? Maybe? Ok, well you think about it. I mean the button is just right under this. Well, see you tomorrow!


	15. Decisions

A/N: Hey everyone thank you all for all the wonderful reviews thus far, it really makes me feel better to hear you guys like the story than to just see how many hits to each chapter I get(there are quite a lot though) so I posted a bit earlier in the day as a reward ^_^. So just in case you didn't know, to make up to you my extended absence I WILL be posting a chapter every day until Friday and then it will be once a week on Fridays. Also in response to a review I received I felt that there may be a need for clarification. So I will be listing a few facts that I feel may have been misconstrued due to the fact that I am only human and sometimes make mistakes, because of this I will be including at the end of the chapter a list for anyone who feels the need to make sure they are on the right track with everything. Again I am sorry for any confusion and if there are further questions or clarifications needed please feel free to ask.

Oh and the lords don't know everything all the time because I like being the omnipotent one (lol) so I'm sorry. Anyways the attack took place closer to where Kagome's room is and that is almost opposite in the castle of where everyone else was and Sesshomaru told Arisugawa instead of anyone else because he was heading that way and the time between the attack and him learning of it wasn't significant enough to make any difference if someone else had told him. Anyway the guards had to make sure that new hole was guarded against any further intrusion.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the few characters that I have invented to make my story possible.

Ch. 15 Decisions

When she got up in the morning the sun was still not up nor did it look like it would be rising soon, but she still couldn't just lie there anymore. Kagome didn't know what was wrong with her. She kept telling herself that before Arisugawa said anything to her she hadn't thought once of Sesshomaru that way but she knew she was lying to herself. She then decided she would forget any actions he had made towards her that had helped in solidifying her feelings for him and that she would just brush those off now and resist thinking like that.

'Maybe I should go take a bath since I have the time now and since I can't go back to sleep.' She figured as she grabbed her bathing supplies and a under kimono to change into after she finished.

She then headed out of her room and to hot spring that Kumiko had shown her before. When she entered she made sure there was no one else inside the spring before disrobing and slipping into the warm water.

'It doesn't make any sense anyways for me to want to be with Sesshomaru. So why can't I just let go of these ridiculous feelings?'

But she couldn't think of any answer so she took a deep breath and sunk into the water submerging herself completely and sinking to the bottom. She was a bit surprised at how deep the spring got but at the same time she figured that she was short in comparison to the demons present so it might not be as deep as she imagined. Sensing that her air was running out she began to return to the surface.

When she surfaced she looked around and asked herself, "Why do I always want the guy I can't have?"

Her voice seemed to fill the room despite the fact that she barely said the words loud enough for her to hear herself.

"Why? Why can't I just accept that this isn't my time and I don't belong here anymore?"

Then her own words struck her and she knew what she would do, "When it's all over this time I will go back to my time and they can use the jewel for whatever. I will seal the well and then… I'll be happy."

Little did Kagome know Sesshomaru had walked in while she was under water and he had heard what she said. He then turned and left the spring careful not to draw her attention to him.

'Then it is settled that there is no point in the miko or I every being with one another. She will be gone after I get my lands back and that will be that.'

Kagome felt cool air come in the room suddenly and she dipped more into the water to warm her chilled skin, "Is someone there?"

But there was no answer. Kagome quickly finished bathing and when she was done she got out and dried off before putting on the inner kimono. When she walked out the door to the hot spring she was met by Lord Arisugawa.

"I went to your chambers to see if you had awoken yet but you were not there."

Kagome bowed, "Yes, well I thought I had some time so I came to the spring to relax and bathe before we leave."

"You still have plenty of time. For the most part everyone is ready and discussing the battle ahead but I have never been one for battle so I came to speak with you about what we talked about the other evening."

Kagome nodded remembering their conversation.

"And have you figured out anything Kagome?"

"Even if I admitted I loved him it wouldn't make any difference to him or me or anyone else. So I have decided to do as I originally planned and leave after the battle is finished, Naraku is dead, and the jewel is finished."

Arisugawa nodded sadly. He had hoped that Kagome would have been more passionate and want to pursue her feelings and an answer from Sesshomaru but he knew now that unless one of them decided otherwise they would not be together.

"And you are sure? Have you even tried to tell him?"

"No I haven't, but it is better that way for both of us and that is how it will remain."

Arisugawa nodded realizing that he wouldn't be able to persuade her. "I wish you would reconsider. He may love you and you never know the truth, he may want to be with you and not know it, he might just be blind and need time to see."

"I have decided what I want to do Lord Arisugawa, please respect that and not tell him anything. If he loved me he would have been different towards me or made it known, if he wanted to be with me he would have done so, and I am tired of waiting for men to see what stands before them." She then walked away towards her room, tears running down her cheeks.

Arisugawa stood and watched her walk away leaving her feelings there at his feet to keep to himself forever and never tell the one who needed to know them because she asked him not to.

~*~*~*~

Jaken stopped to look at the map again, "This doesn't look like the place a flower a life would be." he said looking around again, "Did Bokusenou mess up when he gave me directions?"

He was standing at the edge of a barren plane that only had thorns and sharp rocks sticking out everywhere ahead of him. It was near dawn so he decided that he would wait until the sun rose to look for the flower. The baby drake was still at his side and looked up to him now as he put down the small pack and map that he had been carrying.

"We will wait here until dawn little one. Then we will set out to look for this flower."

"Ka-cheep."

Jaken nodded, "Now rest, it will take no time to find the single flower in all of that."

The dragon then laid down at his feet and Jaken sat relaxing against a fallen log. They didn't have to wait long as the sun soon began to rise over the barren land in front of them revealing that not only were their sharp boulders jutting out of the ground here and there and thorns everywhere but there was a single plateau ahead also covered by the thorns.

Jaken then rose and the dragon followed as they went forwards on what Jaken hopped would be a clear path. As they walked through the thorns he looked for any signs of any flowers but all he saw were thorns.

He pulled out the directions again, "Let's see…it's a blue flower with red thorns and black leaves. The red looks like blood and the blue is like the night sky…so it should be easy to spot in all there grey thorns!"

"Ka-cheep!"

"Keep an eye out now it is important that we find it so that we can make the potion for lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome."

"Ka-cheep?"

"Ah, I didn't tell you yet. My Lord Sesshomaru was attacked and I took him to a human miko named Kagome and she healed him. Since then she has been with my lord and I have seen a change in him! My hope is to offer him this position we will make in hopes he will accept her as a possible mate and stop seeing her as a human since it will make it so she can live forever like him and always be at his side."

"Ka-cheep! Ka-cheep!" The dragon said wagging its tail and jumping up and down.

Jaken let a smile cross his face and shook his head, "Now let's find this flower."

~*~*~*~

Kagome put on a blue hakama over her inner kimono and tied a white haori over it since it was still cold outside. Then she tied her hair back in a pony tail with a simple black hair band then she looked in the mirror.

"I look like a miko except with blue instead of red bottoms. Hmm but I like this more it looks much better."

She then grabbed the dagger she had used to train with and placed it inside a fold of the haori. Then she grabbed the sword Miyuki had given her and tied that to her hip where if needed she could quickly access it.

She looked in the mirror again taking in how she looked as a warrior, "I don't look like much of a warrior."

"Don't say that! I trained you myself and you are the best warrior I have ever trained that is besides Kumiko." Miyuki said as she entered Kagome's room followed by Kumiko.

Kagome noticed that Kumiko and Miyuki were dressed similarly to her except Kumiko had orange hakama and armor covering her chest. And Miyuki wore purple hakama with armor similar to the armor she had seen Lord Kazuki wearing when they first came and Sesshomaru's.

"What is that at your hip and where is your sword?" Kagome asked as she noticed its absence from Kumiko's hip.

"Oh, it is with my horse. but I plan on using this," she said pulling the object from her side that Kagome asked about, "it is a collapsible staff, similar to the one lord Arisugawa uses except not as nice looking. Lady Miyuki says I am better at it so should use it as my main weapon."

"That's so cool Kumiko! I wish I could use one, but I am much happier with the sword Lady Miyuki gave me."

Miyuki smiled triumphantly, "Well I do have a talent for figuring out the best weapon of use for a person."

The women then laughed together before Miyuki then said, "So are you prepared? Do you have everything you need?"

Kagome nodded picking up her yellow back pack and bow and arrows, "Yes, I have all that I should need."

She had emptied a good amount of stuff out of the bag only keeping the essentials figuring that she would be able to come back for the rest of her belongings later.

The three then left the room and headed towards the stables. When they got there Kagome was surprised to see none other than Totosai.

"Totosai, what are you doing here?" Kagome said running up to the old demon.

He scratched his head, "Waiting for you. Lord Sesshomaru said it was urgent that I made you armor for the upcoming battle but when I tried to give it to him this morning he told me to do it and left with the first group of soldiers'."

"Really?"

He then pulled some armor, similar to the kind Miyuki was wearing, from his bag on the side of his cow, "That should fit you just fine. I have an eye for those things you know, but try it on now just in case it's too heavy. I tried to make it light but effective."

Kagome then took off her sword, pulled out her dagger, and put down her bag. Then she lifted the armor over her head and let it rest on her shoulders feeling its weight fully. It was a bit heavy but no worse than her backpack when it was full.

"Actually Totosai it's really light! It looks much heavier than it is. It is a bit loose though, is it supposed to be?"

"Uhh…."He said uncomfortably.

"Here Lady Kagome I will check it for you."Miyuki said as she grabbed the armor and repositioned it a bit then she found a few strings on the sides and she tightened those. "There that is the way you are supposed to wear it. Is that fine? Can you bend and move like that?"

Kagome bent over, then she twisted her torso from left to right, and finally she moved her arms around and took a deep breath, "Yup perfect! It fits like a glove Totosai and I am very thankful for this." She then began to put her dagger and sword back on.

He smiled and bent his head humble, "Yes, well it was no trouble at all Kagome."

Kagome then went to hug him but he stopped her, "Those spike do hurt you know, even a demon like me."

Kagome laughed and smiled settling for just her thank you, "Well we need to go then if the other troops have left already."

Totosai nodded, "You take good care Kagome, be careful out there."

She nodded before continuing over to where their horses stood. She mounted the horse that Kumiko had put her bag on and attached her arrow case to the saddle before they went to catch up with the army.

~*~*~*~

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will see you all tomorrow. Please review and continue to read. Now for the facts thus far in our story! ^-^

First Info on Lords and their lands and other important events

Lord Kazuki and his wife/mate Lady Miyuki are from the Northern Lands (where there are a lot of dragons). The color representations for their lands are green and purple.

Lord Arisugawa is Lord of the East and because of this his colors are red and orange. Also his wife/mate died some years ago to miko and monks in their lands when she went to help a close by village against his wishes. He also lost their unborn child during this time. He is currently helping Sesshomaru and allowing him to stay in his home.

Lord Sesshomaru is of course from the Western lands but has currently fled due to a sneak attack. He was badly poisoned in this encounter and Jaken as a result took him to Kagome for help. Rin was killed in this encounter as where the majority of servants loyal to Sesshomaru.

The Lord of the South, who has not been named yet in the story (suspense!), is the one who teamed up with Naraku to overthrow Sesshomaru. We currently do not know his motives but we do know that the other Lords didn't like him much before hand and that he is a snake youkai. Oh and his colors will be yellow and black.

Jaken was with Sesshomaru until recently when he decided he was going to meddle with things and go find a way for 'a mortal human miko to become immortal'. He went to the tree demon Bokusenou for help and he directed Jaken in making a map to collect the things he would need to do so. So he is off doing that, good luck to him. ^-^ Just so you all know I like Jaken, he is a good source of comic relief.

Descriptions: I have problems with these so I may have left some details out.

Arisugawa: He is shorter than Sesshomaru, has fiery red hair that he wears pulled back and tied, the symbol on his forehead is the sun, he has a dark complexion, kind of plump, he is a very easy going happy person despite everything and plays the fool sometimes, he is a cat youkai, has an uncanny ability to decipher your true emotions and meanings in your actions. As a weapon he uses a collapsible, golden, studded staff that glows with power and he keeps it at his side at all times.

Kumiko: She is Lord Arisugawa's servant and guard of sorts, she would do anything for him because of her love for him, she appears to be Kagome's age, she has orange eyes, golden hair, and the weapons she favors are daggers, staves, and her hands.

Kazuki: Dragon demon, a bit impatient, aggressive, wise and well fit for battle, he has long dark violet hair with lighter blue streaks through it, he wears his hair pulled back into a long braid, darker complexion than Sesshomaru but lighter than Arisugawa, his eyes are brown but they refract the light causing them to appear rainbow in color (it's a dragon thing), and a leaf symbol is on his forehead. His weapon of choice is a sword except when it's personal he uses his hands.

Miyuki: Named after the snow, she is very pale, hair is knee length and white, her eyes are a translucent silvery blue, she wears the same symbol on her forehead as Kazuki since she is his mate. Her weapon of choice is her hands (pugilist) but she carries two swords that she uses at once.


	16. The Second Task

A/N: First off, Happy New Year to everyone! Second, so when I made the original promise to post every day I did not consider the fact that New Years Eve would be one of the days. As a result I didn't post as you probably noticed. So I will post on Saturday to make up for Thursday's post. After that it will be once a week on Fridays.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the few characters that I have invented to make my story possible. If there are any questions about the story refer to the end of chapter 15 or leave a signed review and I will answer it.

Ch. 16 The Second Task

Jaken and the little dragon were stopped at a dead end. They had spent the morning walking along the narrow rocky path through the thorns looking for the flower to no avail.

Jaken turned to look where they came from, "Maybe we should go back and look again. Perhaps we missed it?"

The little dragon shook its head and grabbed at Jaken's clothes pulling him forwards.

"There is nowhere else to go it is a dead end unless we try and go through all these thorns to find it!"

The dragon then let go and moved towards the edge of the path near the thorns before entering them.

"Ah! Get out of there now!" Jaken yelled running over to where the dragon disappeared, "You will get hurt if you go in there!"

He didn't hear anything and after a few seconds he went in after it.

'This dragon is going to get me killed.'

He immediately noticed that as he went further in the ground got lower and he could walk up right.

'So this must be a secret path under the thorns. How did the dragon know this was here?'

"Ka-cheep! Ka-cheep!" The little dragon called from ahead.

"Hey! You get over here now so you don't get lost!"Jaken yelled but the little dragon kept on going.

"Ah, wait!"

He yelled running after the dragon but he tripped over a jagged rock and hit the floor with a 'oomph'.

'Definitely will be the death of me.' He thought as he pulled himself off the ground looking at his foot that had been scratched and was slightly bleeding now.

"Ka-cheep!"

This time Jaken couldn't see the dragon, but he could hear him from what sounded like above and ahead of where he was.

'Where did it go?'

Jaken walked towards where the sound came from and soon saw an opening in the thorns. He moved forwards and started to climb up a somewhat steep incline to get out. When he reached the top though the thorns hadn't stopped, instead they merely formed a canopy of sorts over what appeared to Jaken to be a meadow.

"How is there a meadow in the middle of all these thorns, I never would have found or even thought of something like this being here."

He looked around. The thorns allowed for light to come in and Jaken understood that the thorns were probably the protection for the flower he was seeking.

"Ka-cheep!"

The little dragon now came running forwards with the very flower in its mouth happily wagging its tail.

Jaken took the flower careful not to cut himself on its thorns. It had blue petals and looked similar to a rose but the thorns where very big and red like Bokusenou had told him. The few leaves that decorated the flowers base were black too just as it had been described.

He then leaned over to smell the flower. A pungent smell that was overwhelmingly sweet and disgusting at the same time assaulted his nostrils.

"Yuck! It doesn't smell at all like the flowers I have normally seen!"

The dragon tilted its head questioningly.

"You did very well little one. If you didn't see that path we never would have found this so easily."

He patted the dragon on the head and it began to jump around happily.

"Now, there is only one last thing to collect before we can go back to Bokusenou."

Jaken said pulling out the map, "It appears that it will take us a day to walk there but there is a forest not like any other that is home to the bird of paradise. This bird has rainbow colored feathers and a long flowing tail but does not sing. Hmm, all we need to do is catch one. That should not be too difficult."

He then rolled up the map and started heading back where they had come from the dragon following after.

~*~*~*~

Kagome soon found out that the horses that they were ridding were demon's and didn't need to stop like normal horses and they also went faster, so when they reached the western lands a couple hours into their journey she was surprised.

"Lady Miyuki, have you ever been to the western castle where Lord Sesshomaru lived?"

"No, but I have heard it is near the sea and as such the cowards will not have the opportunity to leave out the back door since we will be assaulting the only side that has an entrance."

"Isn't that a bad idea for a lord to live in such a position?"

"Only if he wishes to have an escape root otherwise it shows your enemies that you intend to fight back till the end. "

Kagome nodded her head and looked out along the land, "So how long will it take to reach the castle then?"

"I would say a bit longer since we are about half way."

"I wonder what kind of terrain we will be fighting on."

"From lord Sesshomaru's briefing of the soldiers this morning it sounded like there are hills and plains but we will be positioned towards the back near the back on top of a hill."

"Were we supposed to be there to hear him?" Kumiko who had been listening asked.

Miyuki laughed, "No, I wasn't allowed to so I disguised myself and snuck it."

"Why didn't they want you there?" Kagome asked.

"We did not want any of you there so that you wouldn't be tempted to join the fight." Lord Kazuki's voice came from behind them.

Miyuki smiled, "Hello dear, and how did you manage to get to the back of the ranks? Shouldn't you be at the front with Arisugawa?"

"Lord Sesshomaru told me of you three being back here and suggested perhaps I accompany you in the rear in case anything should happen." He replied to his mate before turning to the other two women.

"Your only job is to help the wounded and if necessary repel any attack that makes it through though I doubt we will allow for that."

"Of course but we could also…" Kagome began but Lord Kazuki interrupted.

"That is your only job and you will stick to it. This is for your protection, and anyways you will be needed in helping the injured. Without you they would die or become very ill without treatment."

Kagome nodded her head as she looked down into the horse's mane. 'I want to assist lord Sesshomaru and my friends more in this fight but Lord Kazuki is right, as a miko I have an obligation to the sick and wounded also.'

Kagome then heard Lady Miyuki say something and looked up. Stopped ahead were Sango, Miroku, and Shippo on Kilala.

"Kagome!"

She smiled and road her horse forwards a bit faster having it stop near them before getting off, "Why have you stopped?"

Sango smiled petting Kilala, "She needs her rest since she carries all three of us. We were going to keep going but Shippo said he saw you so we were waiting."

Kagome smiled, "You didn't have too, but thank you. I've missed you guys so much it seems like we hardly have time anymore to talk or anything."

Sango laughed, "Well we all have been busy. But after all this we will finally have time again."

Kagome's smile went away a bit, "Maybe."

Miroku then spoke, "Of course we will Lady Kagome. The jewel will be complete and Sango and I will be married and you won't have to worry so much anymore about your studying."

Kagome laughed, "Yes I guess so. So you two getting along _better_ now I see."

Sango blushed a bit, "Well yes."

Miroku then put his arm around Sango, "She has finally consented to bearing my children!"

Sango then wacked him over the head, "Stop yelling that!"

"But it is true my love! We will be married and you will bare many of my children!"

She wacked him again and he tried to move out the way but she tripped him with Hiraikotsu, "Loud mouthed monk."

Kagome and her then laughed as Miroku sat on the ground rubbing his head.

Lady Miyuki and Kumiko soon caught up and joined them, "Is everything alright?"

Kagome turned to them, "Yes, these are some of my friends they were waiting for me since it has been so long since we last got to be together."

"Oh. Well we will continue on then."Miyuki said maneuvering her horse.

"No that's ok here. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo these are my new friends Lady Miyuki and Kumiko."

Shippo then asked, "Is Kumiko a fox demon?"

Kumiko laughed, "Yes I am and you must be Shippo, lady Kagome has told me a lot about you."

Shippo smiled, "Yup!"

Kagome then picked up Shippo, "We should move along so we don't get too far behind."

Sango nodded and Kilala transformed before se mounted followed by Miroku, "So Totosai gave you that armor Kagome?"Miroku asked as they started to move again.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"We saw him carrying it but we didn't know who it was for. When did you ask him to do that?"

"I didn't, Lord Sesshomaru asked him to make it for me."

Sango and Miroku exchanged a glance and then Sango asked, "Is there something going on between you and Sesshomaru? I mean when you guys came to get us and all you seemed closer than just allies but I didn't ask but he had armor made for you now so…."

Kagome looked down cast as everyone waited for her next words, "He is a Lord and I simply serve him for now. That is all Sango, the armor is because I'm clumsy and easily hurt myself."

Kumiko then asked, "But it doesn't have to be like that. He cares for you Lady Kagome, everyone can tell even if he cannot. Don't you have any feelings for him?"

Kagome then looked up at her on the brink of tears, "I do not belong here. The only reason I am here is because of my powers that can possibly fix everything that was cause initially by my first mistake here."

She then snapped the reins of her horse and quickly road forward to get away from everyone.

Sango watched as her friend road off resisting the urge to go after her. The next person who spoke was lady Miyuki, "Kazuki, why does he allow this? He gives her attention then he treats her badly so now she doesn't want anything to do with him. Doesn't he realize that she will be lost at this rate?"

They turned to the Dragon youkai for an answer any answer that could mean that their mutual friend had a chance to be happy, "He is like his father more than he realizes and all he see's is the bad. There is nothing anyone can do. Arisugawa explained to me that it is best to leave the two alone when I asked him myself."

Sango shook her head in defeat, "maybe it is best this all ends with this war for her sake. Kagome never belonged here really and she would be able to go back to her home and put this behind her."

Everyone else seemed to agree with her but Miroku felt differently, 'If he knew. If someone told him his effect on her, what would he do?'

~*~*~*~

'Why do they want me to have these feelings? Why can't they leave me alone so that I can ignore this pain in my chest and get this all over with so I can leave once and for all?' Kagome thought as she road past the ranks of soldiers, never allowing herself to look at them as they must have looked at her.

Shippo then pulled at her sleeve, "Kagome mama, don't cry. Sesshomaru-sama is just like Inuyasha."

Kagome looked down at her kit remembering that he was still with her, "What do you mean?"

He smiled, "He's just a dummy. He doesn't realize what's going on and he doesn't know how to handle it. At least he doesn't run off with Kikyou."

Kagome laughed as he repeated what she and Sango had always used as an excuse for Inuyasha and it was funny that he had applied it to Sesshomaru now, "Shippo, lord Sesshomaru is very intelligent and I am sure he knows. I am the one who can't handle any of it."

"Then don't, I will take care of everything." He said puffing out his chest to appear stronger for her.

Kagome laughed again this time wiping away the remaining tears, "We will take care of it all together. Don't worry I'm going to be ok now."

"Are you sure mama?" Shippo asked worriedly.

"Yes, I am sure. Now let's keep going. We are going to defeat Naraku and finish all of this."

Shippo nodded as they continued alongside the soldiers of the North, East, and their allies.

~*~*~*~

A/N: Well here is the chapter that should have been done and posted last night I am sorry again. I will post the next chapter to make up for last night's missed one either later today or tomorrow depending on my inspiration level (seriously). Please leave a review even if it's just one word 'Good' or 'bad' it makes me feel better regardless.

-Vamp


	17. The Beginning

A/N: Ok then, I hope you all have enjoyed the story thus far. Please continue to review; it makes me feel good about my writing. As always I welcome criticism as long as it's constructive. I will see you all next week. Also I would like to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed this week even though I posted the next chapter the next day. I hope to see more reviews form you all in the coming weeks.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the few characters that I have invented to make my story possible. If there are any questions about the story refer to the end of chapter 15 or leave a signed review and I will answer it.

Ch. 17 The Beginning

Lords Sesshomaru, Arisugawa, and Kazuki calmly walked up to the army of both youkai and humans continued to form in front of Sesshomaru's home, even though it was not his army. They stopped in the middle of the battlefield and waited for the offending armies' leader.

Kagome, along with her friends, watched from the hill at the back of the ranks. They had arrived maybe a half hour before and the lords ordered the forming of the ranks and the erection of the tents for them and for the wounded that would come.

The gates to the castle suddenly cleared and no soldiers came out anymore. Kagome began to wonder if only such a small army was left to defend the castle. But then three men began to move forward from the gates and towards the awaiting lord, one man was on horseback and the other two walking.

'That's Naraku. The other one must be the Southern Lord and… who is the last man?'

"Humph, stupid samurai believes he can win against a demon army. He and his men will die despite demons being on his side." Lady Miyuki said with a chuckle.

"So the other man is a samurai?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, he is a lord probably from the south or west depending if Lord Sesshomaru knows of him. " Miyuki answered.

Kagome looked back out to the battle field as the leaders came face to face. The man she assumed to be the Southern lord was quite thin and seemed very frail in comparison to the other lords. From her position she could tell he was wearing the same yellow and black as the soldiers behind him, he appeared to be as tall as Sesshomaru, and he had long dark green hair which was currently pulled back. She watched as the enemy leaders bowed and the lords bowed in return then it looked as if the one who was the Southern Lord began to speak.

~*~*~*~

"Sesshomaru, I'm so glad that you have seemed to survive." The southern lord greeted with a hiss.

"You will address him as lord Sesshomaru, Lord Yukio."Arisugawa quickly corrected.

"He has no lands, no castle, no one who serves him. He is no longer a lord." The samurai said from Lord Yukios' right responded with a laugh.

"So if the humans' in your land don't even have any respect for Youkai how can you expect to lead both west and South? We offer you the opportunity now to apologize for this offence and return Lord Sesshomaru's land. This will be your only chance Yukio." Kazuki explained.

Yukio turned to look at Sesshomaru, "And does _Lord _Sesshomaru agree with this offer?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "I will kill you, whether it be now or later, but you will die at my hand."

"Well I guess it is better this way, since I never intended to give the Western lands back anyways." He then turned to leave but not before throwing one last comment over his shoulder, "It's too bad when we killed that little pet of yours you didn't hear her screams. you might have threatened me better then and not be as soft as she must have made you."

Sesshomaru's eyes went red as images of them killing Rin filled his vision, He then went for his sword but Lord Arisugawa and Kazuki grabbed him, "Not now."

Sesshomaru then snapped at the snake youkai's back, "This Sesshomaru does not threaten _**I promise**_ that you will die at my hands and you will beg with mercy as I slowly kill you snake!"

~*~*~*~

Kagome could clearly tell from the looks of what was going on that they had not surrendered and that something had upset Sesshomaru as she watched the other lords restrain him from attack.

"Ah, so we will get to see some action! And for a moment it looked as if he was giving up." Miyuki said sounding triumphant.

Kumiko then reminded, "We are to attend the wounded though Lady Miyuki, especially you given your current condition."

Miyuki looked at Kumiko smiling, "I know that, but it doesn't mean we will not get any action. I wouldn't put it past that snake to attack from behind."

"But there is no other entrance or exit to the castle." Kagome said.

"There is one other but it would be a small passage for maybe a few people but I doubt they know of it and that Lord Sesshomaru would use it to attack."

"But they said there weren't any."

"There is always one for the Lord and his family to escape in the worst case scenario. But then he may have used it last time and they may know of it."

Kagome watched as the lords returned to their side of the battle field and started to direct the troops. She then looked to the other side and was surprised to see more than twice as many enemies as before now varying in color of uniform. She then looked to the sky to see the hordes of demons appearing in the sky.

'Please be safe Sesshomaru. Please don't let anything happen to yourself.' She thought as the soldiers on the other side increased in number.

*~*Few Hours later*~*

The battle was still under way at mid day and the wounded and dying continued to be brought in one after another. From their perspective it seemed like neither side was winning but Kagome couldn't help but worry.

She turned back to the demon in front of her. He was one of Koga's men, and he would squint in pain as Kagome pulled the quills out of his skin. He was attacked by a porcupine demon that had laced his quills with poison and in Kagome's opinion the wolf was lucky that he got to her in time to remove the poison from his system.

She pulled the last quill out and told him, "The poison was a paralytic so you won't be able to move around for some time but you should be fine now."

He grunted opening his eyes and looking up to her, "Thank you lady Kagome. You saved my life."

She smiled sadly wishing she could have saved more. Since she had started healing and bandaging wounded she had lost nearly ten different demons already but the others told her it would be worse if she wasn't there.

She then went to the next bed where another demon lay on his stomach with six arrows in his back. She warned him of the pain to come and began pulling the arrows out, once the last one was pulled she saw the amount of blood he was loosing and placed her hands on his back using her powers to heal his wounds. She felt the flow of energy go to her hands then into the demons body. When she lifted her hands she removed his haori and looked to see if she repaired everything.

"Good as new now. You will need to relax and eat something to help replace the blood you lost but your wounds are gone now."

The demon stood slowly surprised that his wounds were completely healed. He then looked at Kagome and bowed, "Thank you lady."

Kagome smiled a little happy that he appeared to be fine. She then turned to find that there were no more patients left that need attention. She moved to the door of the tent and was greeted by Kumiko with a bowl of rice for her.

"Here I brought you some food I can take over lady Kagome."

Kagome shook her head, "Where is Miyuki?"

"She went to sleep after she got ill. I feel sorry for her since she feels she is weak because she suddenly can't handle the sight of blood and all this."

Kagome shook her head, "I tried to explain to her that the baby probably has that effect on her now but you saw how defensive over that she got."

Kumiko nodded, "She believes that the baby should be as strong as her so it shouldn't have that effect."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "well it doesn't mean it's the baby that's weak it's her body reacting to the fact she is carrying a baby that's weak."

Kumiko's brow scrunched up, "I'm confused."

But before Kagome could continue another group of soldiers came into the tent with more wounded.

Kagome put down the bowl and went over to the one that looked the worse.

"He was stabbed by several tentacles."One soldier explained.

"He has lost a lot of blood."Kagome said placing her hands on the parts of the demons chest that didn't have wholes through them.

"We tried to get here as soon as possible." The other said.

She then began to gether her miko energies and sent it into his body. She could feel his body mending itself but she couldn't replace the lost blood. Kagome then pulled her hands off and checked his pulse. Nothing.

'Now I've lost another one.' Kagome thought as she then motioned for the soldiers' to take the body out.

Kagome then looked at the other demon that had come. Kumiko was bandaging up his leg.

"What happened?" Kagome asked scrutinizing the soldier's wounds.

"One of those samurai tried to cut my leg off but he only managed to slice it real nice so I couldn't keep my weight on it. She said you could fix it but I want the battle scar."

Kagome looked at Kumiko who shrugged.

"Ok. How are things going out there?"Kagome inquired since he was one of the first wounded who didn't seem too bad off.

"Well we're going to win this but I can't tell how long it will take. We may be here for a while."

"have you fought in a battle like this?"

"Ha! A battle? No this is a war, and yes I have." The soldier answered.

"Are you allies with the east or north?"

"I came from the north but I was one of Lord Sesshomaru's soldiers before the southern lord took the castle."

"Really? So are there others here who also serve Lord Sesshomaru still?"

"We make up a good portion of the army. Most of us had no choice but to surrender at first or give in when the sneak attack came. But as soon as we heard rumor of Lord Kazuki forming a army to reclaimed the West we left to join him."

Kagome smiled, "I am happy to hear that there are those who are still loyal to him."

"What about you, miko. Whose ally are you, where did you come from?"

"I am currently in the service of our Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome answered.

The soldier nodded, "It is good that you are here, especially with your powers."

"Thank you. I wish I could help more."

~*~*~*~

Sesshomaru was surrounded. Then yet again that was the plan as he made his acid whip and swirled it around himself killing the demon filth that thought to attack him.

He killed one after another and sometimes a few at a time but despite that he couldn't find the snake, _Yukio_.

He was going to kill him. He would capture the traitor and kill him with his bare hands. Then he would revive the bastard and slowly allow his poison to kill him as he cut off his limbs.

His lips pulled up in a slight smile as he imagined it and cut down the weak human that came charging at him.

'Filth.'

That was the word he thought of when he saw these humans. He then thought of Kagome and felt the purple scarf ha had taken from her still tucked under his armor.

'She is different though, as was Rin. They do not belong among or compare to this trash. No, they are better.'

He then sliced turned quickly beheading the demon that meant to sneak up on him. He then looked towards the back field where the tent was.

'She is fine there.' He told himself even though he didn't believe it.

No matter what Sesshomaru tried to tell himself he was still faced with the one fact and that was that he cared deeply for the miko who was such an asset to this reclamation of his lands. He had grown fond of her and he didn't know how, but at the same time he wouldn't allow for her to be his weakness. He wouldn't put her in a position where his enemies would try to kill her to get to him, like they had done to Rin. He would let her go if only physically as he thought of the scarf that he carried to have some part of her with him now.

He made another acid whip and spun killing those behind him, "I am Lord Sesshomaru and I will not be attacked so easily by you weaker beings."

~*~*~*~

A/N: God damn writers block! So I wrote yesterday's chapter in like 30 minutes. Then I posted it and took a lunch break. Then I came back, found a review. Read it. Smiled and told my boy friend. Then I tried to write this chapter. Let me remind you that was at like 3pm Friday. Now I'm posting this late, after trying to figure out how to begin the battle, what the Southern Lords name was supposed to be, and how to put some good action into it. I know I failed at the last one but hey I can try. So there it is chapter. I am sorry that the writing gods decided to put a mental blockade on my imagination and creative thoughts. Please review though. Even if it's one word it's appreciated. And thank you to those who did review, again it mean a lot to me. See you all next week. I WILL post on Friday, hopefully late afternoon early evening.


	18. The Final Task

A/N: I hate carpel tunnel, and for those of you who think of bad things and texting as a cause they are not. The reason for my carpel tunnel in both wrists is from years (since I was 6) of writing, so thank you. Ok then, well I hope you all have enjoyed the story thus far. Please continue to review; it makes me feel good about my writing. As always I welcome criticism as long as it's constructive. I will see you all next Friday.

***WARNING***

There is slight cussing in this chapter please don't get offended and I am sorry to those who do.

***WARNING***

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the few characters that I have invented to make my story possible. If there are any questions about the story refer to the end of chapter 15 or leave a signed review and I will answer it.

Ch. 18 The Final Task

Jaken smiled as they cleared the end of the trench to find a huge tropical forest in front of them.

"This is it! I was so worried we had gone the wrong way!" He exclaimed as he turned to look back down the long path they had taken to get where they currently stood.

"Ka-cheep!" The Dragon exclaimed with him.

Jaken turned to the dragon and patted him on the head, "Now we just need to find the bird of paradise and capture it."

The dragon's tongue hung out its mouth as it turned to look around the expansive forest.

Jaken then looked at the paper, "The bird, according to Bokusenou, is rare so we won't see many of them and they have a bright red bill, golden rings around their eyes, their feather are green and blue, and they have a beard of feathers that look like fire on their chin."

The dragon continued to look around but then sweet music filled the air and he and Jaken stopped to listen. The sound wrapped around them like a warm blanket and filled their ears with musical honey.

They stayed like that until the sound got closer and the little birds emitting it flew by, 'What beautiful birds that create such music those are.' Jaken thought as he looked upon the couple then realizing that they were the very birds he was looking for.

"There they are!" He yelled then jumping at the birds but they continued to fly from him. He was followed by the dragon that seemed as eager as he to capture the things, and was quickly passed by him.

They followed the birds through the forest until they disappeared high up into darker trees. The dragon then took off to the sky to follow them, leaving Jaken standing at the base of the tree.

"You can catch them. Keep going!" He yelled up to the dragon as he disappeared.

Jaken waited and waited and continued to wait as the birds nor the dragon came back down from the tree. He soon gave up waiting and decided it would be best if he began to climb up the tree after them.

'Damned stupid dragon has better not to have eaten the birds.' He thought venomously as he climbed up the trunk. When he reached one of the branches he sat and decided he would call up after the dragon instead of continuing, "You better not eat them! We need them for the potion!"

He then decided that maybe he should continue and started to climb up more but stopped immediately when he heard a sound.

"Dragon?" He asked cautiously.

Then squawking was heard. He dropped back down to the branch he had originally stopped at.

"Dragon, don't kill it just bring it here!" He yelled up thinking that the squawking sound had come from one of the captured birds.

Then more squawking was heard and Jaken knew that that was not just one or even two birds as he turned and asked half hopeful, "Dragon?"

He looked up into the tree and soon a flock of demon crows came diving down towards him.

"Ahhh!!!!" He yelled as he jumped from the tree and ran away, the demon crows right behind him squawking away and snapping at his heels.

~*~ Gladiator-The Battle Music Plays (BF insisted) ~*~

Sesshomaru turned again after killing another group of human samurai that decided they stood a chance against him, "Pitiful."

He looked around at the carnage surrounding him and then his eyes locked on his target, "Yukio."

The snake demon stood on the field across from him with an evil smile marring his face, "Sesshomaru, it looks as if I will get to watch you die again after all."

"You didn't succeed the first time and shall not now." He then charged the demon with his claws extended.

Yukio spun out the way his hair whipping Sesshomaru as he passed.

Sesshomaru felt something cut his cheek as he passed the snake, "Still resorting to that blade in your hair snake?"

"Only when fools charge at me as you have."

Sesshomaru then let his acid whip form at his fingers, "You are not the only one who can resort to whipping snake."

"And here I thought we could discuss how I would kill you Sesshomaru." Yukio said with a false pout before smiling again.

Sesshomaru then attempted to dismember the snake with his whip but he managed to evade it.

"I will kill her as we did that little girl."

He spun again and missed.

"Kagome isn't it? Yes, that's it. I see it in your stance."

Sesshomaru let the whip elongate and he spun around cutting down all those who were close except for the snake, "The human means nothing to me, and even if she did you would never get near her."

Yukio laughed, "Your right, I won't have the pleasure of watching her writhe in pain and squirming away from my sword nor will I get to hear her screaming your name as I kill her like your other human did."

Sesshomaru growled red bleeding into his vision as he pulled out tokijin, "You will pay for Rin's death you bastard." He then used Dragon Strike at the snake destroying a good portion of the nearby forest.

Yukio then pulled out his daggers, "Come Sesshomaru, give me one last good fight before I kill you."

He then tried to bring the sword down on him and but he parried the blow with his daggers, "Is this your best?" Yukio said as he pushed him off.

Yukio then charged in a zigzag towards him. Sesshomaru then tried to hit the snake but he side stepped the attack at the last moment and lunged at Sesshomaru's exposed side.

Sesshomaru quickly countered the strike hitting the blade away from its target, "And is it your best to strike at someone's exposed area?"

Yukio then shrank back from Sesshomaru, "How did you know?"

~*~*~*~

Kagome stood at the bed side of a soldier, that seemed to be in a coma after sever head trauma, re-wrapping his wounds. There was only he in the tent and there seemed to not be any new patient and she half worried that perhaps the majority were dying on the field before being brought to her and Kumiko.

Suddenly a soldier came stumbling into the tent and fell to the floor. She stopped her task and ran to his side, "Here let me help. Where are you hurt?"

The soldier only groaned in response grabbing at his side.

Kagome then began to lift the armor from his shoulders and as she did she felt a sudden stabbing pain in her abdomen followed by a warm burning. She looked down and saw the dagger and the hand that held it following it up to the soldier.

She stood up and backed away, "Why?" She said knowing already that he had tricked her and must be from the other side.

"Because your death will cause Lord Sesshomaru's death."

Kagome then pulled out the dagger and tossed it aside feeling more blood gush from her wound, "I won't die that easily."

She then took a fighting stance. The soldier pulled out another dagger, "I doubt that wench."

She then ran at him and he parried her strike, "Any wench can run at someone with a knife."

She then smiled and brought her knee up into his crouch, "Yes but I rather enjoyed doing that."

She then pushed him away and then ran at him pulling out her other dagger. He blocked the first thrust but didn't manage to block the other and her blade got him on the thigh.

He stumbled back as she did the same blood now dripping onto the dirt floor.

He laughed at her, "You are going to die wench and I will live despite this flesh wound."

He then ran at her with his dagger going for the kill. But at that moment Kumiko walked into the tent at Kagome's side and tried to push her out of the way. She managed to do so but the dagger pierced her through her arm. Kumiko rolled pulling the dagger out her arm and running at the demon. He managed to trip her and sapped her as she fell. He then turned back to Kagome as she rose to her feet. She now held her sword that had been leaning against the post near the door, "If I die I am sure as hell taking you the fuck with me."

He smiled, "Oh so you are a feisty wench."

Kagome then moved with such a speed that he was caught off guard as she ran her blade through him, "Yes I am and now you will die." She then twisted the sword and lifted it spilling his insides.

"But...how… I'm a demon and you're…" He managed to gurgle out before falling to the floor dead.

"And I'm one wench you shouldn't have fucked with." She said as her world went black.

~*~*~*~

Sesshomaru swung tokijin again but his sword was met by Yukio's dagger before they pushed away from one another.

"You are lucky Sesshomaru that I didn't allow Naraku or the others to dirty themselves by raping the child. But I can't promise they won't restrain themselves when it comes to that miko. She is untouched after all and fully developed on top of that." Yukio said as he dodged Sesshomaru's following blow.

Sesshomaru quickly turned running at him with his demonic speed and crashed with the snake into a tree, "Your filthy worms will not lay one hand on her!" He began to squeeze his neck.

Yukio then gasped laughing, "She will die even if you kill me and there is nothing you can do about it. Someone is with her at this very moment and they will kill her and do as they did with that little filthy human you kept with you before."

Yukio then stabbed Sesshomaru's hand releasing it from his throat as Sesshomaru grabbed his tongue ripping it out, "You will not say one more word of this filth."

Sesshomaru's eyes fully turned blood red and his stripes turned jagged as then he ripped off the snakes head as blood gushed from his mouth and he screamed in pain. Sesshomaru then tossed the head aside before quickly going to where Kagome was.

~*~*~*~

Jaken finally stopped after escaping the crows with minor injuries. He then looked around and fell to his knees in defeat, "I have lost the bird, the dragon, myself, and any possibility to get back to Bokusenou in time to complete the potion." He then let his fists hit the ground in front of him and let the tears roll down his cheeks.

A very sad and disheartened "Ka-cheep." Was then heard from his side. Jaken looked up to see the baby dragon, he then jumped to it hugging it.

"It is alright little one. It seems I didn't lose you at least after all."

The dragon nodded understanding the comforting tone in the frog demons voice. The dragon then coughed and Jaken let go. It continued to cough and hack before it managed to spit out several blue and green feathers.

Jaken then stared amazed at the sticky wet feathers, "We did it…You did it! Oh now we can go back and make the potion t time!!!"

The dragon tilted its head clearly confused.

Jaken then picked up the feathers despite their state, "You see we only needed to capture it for its feathers."

The dragon continued to tilt its head.

Jaken then smiled and patted the dragon, "You did it little one. I'm am very happy and proud of you!"

The dragon then understood and began to gleefully jump around.

Jaken then looked around and back at the dragon, "You don't think you're able to fly us out of here do you?"

The dragon gave a loud and confident, "Ka-cheep!" before scooping Jaken onto its back with his head and taking to the sky.

A/N: Just so you know I got into the writing after a bit of a combating more writers block and then noticed the time. So that is no excuse but is the only one I have. And I am not at all happy with the length of the chapter despite the sudden inspiration rush I got as I wrote. So please forgive me being late. Now that I feel I have gotten over half of the action, which I am very bad at, I will be able to write more. Sorry again.


	19. Darkness

A/N: As I was writing this chapter for you all I realized something that I should have noticed sooner. The story is coming to its end and there will probably be about six more chapters after this. I am very happy and sad that this will end soon but I am happy to have received the comments and support that I have. Well here is the next installation of As Your World Falls Down.

Oh and just for clarification and the stories sake let's pretend a day couple days repeating the same stuff took place between chapters 17 and 18.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the few characters that I have invented to make my story possible. If there are any questions about the story refer to the end of chapter 15 or leave a signed review and I will answer it.

Ch.19 Darkness

She was suspended in darkness. Thick, black, unending, suffocating darkness hung all around her. Kagome couldn't see anything not even her body.

'Am I dead?' She thought but it seemed to echo and resound throughout the darkness and then she knew, 'No, I am in my mind.'

She gave up trying to look around and instead tried to remember what had happened to leave her in the state she currently found herself in. She remembered being in the infirmary tent that they had set up on the battle field but….

'Nothing.' She though and again her thought echoed around throughout the empty dark space. She then tried to close her mind and eyes to try and reopen them to the real world outside her mind but something was stopping her.

'Did something happen to my head? Am I in a comma?' She thought frantically.

'No.' a woman's voice answered her from the darkness.

She tried to look around to no avail of finding the woman, 'So I am not in a comma? Then why am I here? And who are you?' Her thoughts echoed around her and for a moment she thought that perhaps the woman who answered her was her imagination.

'No you are not in a comma. You are here because your mind has separated itself from your body because of the poison that entered it. And as for who I am, I am you. Or if you rather a part of you, you're subconscious of sorts.'

'Poison? When did I get poisoned?' Kagome asked.

'I will show you.' The voice said and then Kagome felt the memories returning to her about the fake hurt soldier and the attack. She then saw that she had been stabbed and assumed the poison must have been on the blade.

'Why did I forget this?'Kagome asked.

'You didn't really forget it since it was still in me, your sub-conscience, but you did probably because of the condition of your body may have affected your mind or even the poison could have had some effect.'

Kagome tried to nod but remembered she wasn't physically there, 'Maybe. So that is why I am here too then. What will happen to me?'

'I only know that we are trying to heal our self and bind the mind back into the body but that is all I know.'

'Huh. So what can we do to reconnect with our body?' Kagome asked her sub-conscience.

'I do not know.'

'Hmm…so what should I do then?'

'There are problems we seem to be still struggling with. We can try to figure them out.'

'What problems? There is nothing wrong the last time I checked.'

'How about Lord Sesshomaru?'

Kagome was a bit taken back and then upset that her sub-conscience was confronting her, 'There is no problem with Lord Sesshomaru.'

'Then why do I know that you don't really want to go back to our time? And that you rather stay here with your friends?'

'Well I made up my mind already. It would be an inconvenience to stay here even though I want to.'

'We both know that you won't inconvenience anyone. I am your sub-conscience and know your feelings better than you do and I know what you do.'

Kagome was stopped, 'I can't stay because of him. I don't want to be near him when I know he doesn't feel that way.'

'But you have not asked him. He has done enough things to prove that he cares and has some feelings for us but you have not asked him what that is.'

'So what? Should I just go up to him and say "Hey Lord Sesshomaru, I know I am a human and a miko but despite all that I care for you, I love you so how do you feel for me?" Huh?'

Her sub-conscience was quiet for a moment, 'Why not? It couldn't hurt to ask before you leave or at least check so that way there is no regrets. You know you feel the beginning of regret every time you think of what will happen after the battle.'

'He can't love me. I am a human, I never will be as strong as a demoness, I can't provide him with a full demon child, I will die on him, I will be a burden, and I would be a weakness.'

'Have more confidence! We know that you are stronger than that and you almost bested Miyuki several times during training and you would never allow yourself to be a weakness! So what you can't have full blooded youkai children he would love them anyways! And he would love you until the day you died.'

Everything was quiet as the words of her sub-conscience filled the air.

'Still…he…I…fine.'

'So you have decided.'

'Yes, I have decided that I will ask but not as directly.'

'Even then he may not understand…'

'I will give him the chance to tell me, to take me with him, to stop me from leaving.'

The darkness was still surrounding her and the silence began to settle in again.

~*~*~*~

Lord Arisugawa stood between the beds of the two injured women remembering what Sesshomaru had said happened when he came to the tent.

~~~~Flash Back~~~~

Sesshomaru had arrived in time to finish off the dyeing, would be, assassin. After that filth was dead Sesshomaru immediately went to Kagome's side. She had been stabbed in the stomach from what he could see and was continuing to lose blood.

He picked her up and placed her on one of the beds that was clean. He then untied her red hakama and pulled them off, then he reached for the obi and untied that too, careful of her wound, and slowly he pulled back the kimono in a way not to expose more flesh than necessary since he was aware of her purity.

The cut was not nearly as deep as it looked and he was less worried now that any of her organs had been damaged but that didn't mean she could survive the blood loss or the poison he could smell. He then grabbed a clean cloth from one of the stands and a clean bowl of water and proceeded to clean the wound. Kagome moaned a bit in pain and he looked up hoping she might wake up but she didn't. He continued to clean the wound and then saw it glowing a light blue near the edges.

'Her miko powers are trying to save her. Will that be enough to counter act the poison when she is in this state?'

He then decided he would attempt to aid her as she had him when he was injured so he bowed his head to her wound and began to lick the edges of it. He could feel her miko powers in the blood on his tongue but the taste was biter because of the poison. He then spit out the blood and then bowed back down to lick more of the wound. His saliva carried within it certain properties that allowed it to speed up healing but it was nothing in comparison to Kagome's powers when she healed. That also worried him. She wasn't healing as fast as she was able to heal others normally so that could only mean she was fading from this world.

Sesshomaru moved to grab a cream he had seen her use before on wounds and he applied some to hers now. Then he grabbed the cloth she used to wrap wounds and he lifted her slightly and began to wrap it around her abdomen.

Once he was done he laid her back down and closed her kimono, 'I should have told her before coming here to always wear the armor. That is what it was for. So she didn't get hurt.'

He looked down at Kagome. Her breath was short and shallow. He moved some hair from her face that must have fallen when he moved her. Her skin was clammy and hot.

'She has a fever.' He looked around for something and then he grabbed a clean cloth and dipped it in another water bowl that was clean and dabbed at her forehead.

He then sensed the servant that had been helping her stir. He went to Kumiko and picked her up placing her on the other bed. Then he went back to Kagome's side and continued to dab at her forehead.

"Kagome! Kumiko! There is food ready now if you two aren't too busy to eat."

Lady Miyuki's voice came through the flap before she did herself. Immediately she stopped at the sight of the dead soldier on the floor, then her gaze swept around the room to stop on Kumiko and Kagome on the beds with Sesshomaru over the later of the two.

She then turned her full gaze on Sesshomaru, "Lord Sesshomaru, what happened?"

He continued to stare at Kagome, "There was an assassin sent to kill her. He is the one dead over there. Kagome was badly injured. The other one seems for the most part fine except for the poison but her body seems to be able to handle it."

Miyuki maneuvered around the dead body careful not to look at it too much and went to Kagome's other side, "She seems to be holding on. Did you bandage the wounds?"

"Yes."

"Then let me change her Kimono into one that is not wet with blood." She said opening a box on her side and pulling out a new white Kimono.

Sesshomaru didn't know what to do. The dragoness was another woman but he wondered if he should offer to help her dress the miko or excuse himself.

"If you do not need me I will step out."

"Please, Lord Sesshomaru, I would very much like your assistance. I do not know if I can change her by myself so easily."

He nodded and moved back to Kagome's side. Miyuki then made to remove the kimono and Sesshomaru was stopped by the sudden urge to see what lay beneath the cloth. It was remover to reveal some sort of clothing that covered only her genitals and breast though it did a poor job doing so being that is was near see through.

Miyuki coughed a little and he quickly reached under Kagome's bare back so the demoness could pull out the kimono from under her. She then began to unfold the kimono they would change Kagome into and he continued to hold her up.

'She is so light, so frail.' His eyes grazed along her form taking in all the silk had hidden before, 'She is beautiful for a human. It was almost as if she was a demoness in disguise or a higher being of some sort.'

(A/N: She isn't just so you know :-P)

Miyuki placed the Kimono under her and he was forced to lay her back down. They then wrapped her in the new Kimono and Sesshomaru gingerly tied the new obi loose about her waist.

Miyuki then touched her forehead again, "She seems to be pulling through though despite the poison her fever is gone now. And see, the color is returning a bit to her cheeks."

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and noticed that the dragoness was correct. He then turned to leave and as he exited he heard Miyuki say softly, "He will be back. He cares more than you know Kagome.

~~~End Flash Back~~~

It was then as Sesshomaru left that Lord Arisugawa arrived to check up on the women as he had done the last couple days they had been in battle. Sesshomaru explained everything and Lady Miyuki filled in the parts he left out since she had arrived.

He looked worriedly at Kagome and waited for Kumiko to wake up and explain what had happened. Fortunately he didn't have to wait long and she soon started to open her eyes.

"Kagome?" She said weakly then she looked around and as her eyes focused she saw Arisugawa and then she asked worriedly, "Where is Kagome? Is she ok?"

"She is here behind me but she is badly injured. What happened?"

Kumiko looked up at her lord and tears filled her eyes, "I have failed you and Lady Kagome, Lord Arisugawa. I am so sorry. The demon came in disguised as an injured soldier from the look of things but he quickly bested me and I did not see much of what happened. Was he capture?"

"He was killed. Lady Kagome dealt him a deadly blow and Lord Sesshomaru arrived to finish the assassin off. Did you notice anything about the way he talked or fought?"

"He seemed skilled in hand to hand and moved as I have seen ninja."

Arisugawa nodded, "Then he was an assassin and not just a soldier."

Kumiko then gasped and grabbed her arm. It was bandaged now but she could feel the pain coming from the poison still in her system, "What of the poison? Did Lady Kagome get poisoned badly?"

"Yes, but her body seems to be fighting it. You are lucky that the knife cut you as it did or else you would be dead. Lord Sesshomaru survived that same poison but it was only because of Lady Kagome."

"I would gladly have taken her place and died for her instead of her being in the condition that she is."

"There is no need for that Kumiko, Lady Kagome wouldn't want for anyone to be hurt because of her. Thank you for protecting her so adamantly though Kumiko. I will see to it you are awarded somehow when we return to the East."

Kumiko shook her head no grabbing at her arm again, "No, I just want for you to be happy again my lord. That is all I ask."

Arisugawa's eyes widened at her innocent but meaningful request and then he grabbed her free hand and held it in his, "As you wish."

~*~*~*~

A/N: A bit sappy towards the end but I am proud of it. First person who reviews with the answer to where I got Lord Arisugawa's last line from gets a cookie! Everyone else feel free to review anyways with either criticism, adoration, or even a few words.

-Vamp


	20. Finding the Light

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the few characters that I have invented to make my story possible. If there are any questions about the story refer to the end of chapter 15 or leave a signed review and I will answer it.

And here is a cookie for everyone else who reviewed and has reviewed. And you guys that just read can have some too because it means so much to me that you spend the time to read it. The cookie better come out too if not you still have crumbs, lol, but thank you all so much.

_____ - *C* - - *O*O* - - *K*I* - - *E* - ---

Also I am so sorry for not posting on time, I lost track of the days with classes starting again soon. Like Kagome after some darkness and tribulations in life I hope that I have found the light as I know we all do after ruff times. So this chapter also has a dedication to everyone who has gone through hell in life or even in one day and has come back renewed, refreshed, and hopefully with a better perspective on things and life in general.

Ch.20 Finding the Light

'There are other problems too that we have yet to resolve.'

Kagome would have nodded realizing that there was something's bothering her still and if she wanted to reconnect her mind and body then these would have to be resolved.

'I don't exactly know why they would send an assassin to kill me.'

'But you remember what he said to us?'

'Yes, I do. But still, why would they think that my death would cause Sesshomaru's death?'

'"Because he cares for us more than we know", At least that is what Miyuki has said.'

'Wait, when did she say that?'

'Just a moment ago.'

'You can hear them still?'

'I am your sub-conscience. I feel and hear everything said when you aren't conscience. I constantly pick up the things that you don't notice as much.'

'So what's happening?'

Her sub-conscience then tried to explain what was heard and what was felt.

'So he was the one who got there first and was taking care of me… of us. But why did he leave?'

'I do not know.'

'So they sent the assassin because they knew my death would bring him, but they didn't expect me to fight back let alone win. I did my job then and protected him.'

'You also worry about Arisugawa and Kumiko.'

Kagome laughed, 'They both deserve happiness and I just want to figure out how to lead them in the right direction.'

'If it is their fate then you know that it will happen. There is nothing you can really do that you haven't done. Just as even I cannot persuade you to go to Sesshomaru and tell him our feelings you cannot persuade her to go to him. You need to let go and let fate guide them now. It is not our decision for what will happen.'

Kagome didn't want to leave it up to fate because even though she believed in it and its ability to guide us to what we need and want, fate had always seemed against her and she didn't want her friend's happiness in the hands of fate. But if it was necessary to accept it so they could go back to their body she would let go of it and allow fate to direct them.

'Is that all?' She asked.

'As long as you remember that Sesshomaru cares for us and we need to let him know that we love him then yes. I believe our body is repaired enough for us to be able to enter it and that our mind is calm enough for it to rejoin fairly simply.'

'I will make it known to him and from there I will allow fate to take over for us too. Will I still hear you when we go back?'

'Probably not, but you need to remember that I am here noticing everything else for you so if you try you can remember what I take in for you.'

'Thank you.'

'We are one in the same yet different. It is my job to take in these things for you and when we go back the mind will meld us together again so there is no one to really thank.'

Kagome smiled, happy to know that her sub-conscience took in so much. She then relaxed waiting for her mind to join with her body again. After some time she could feel something a kin to warm water flowing across her and then a warm embrace as she began to feel her body again.

~*~*~*~

Sesshomaru continued to fight on the battle field alongside his brother and Lord Kazuki.

He had told them and the others about what had happened when he got to their part of the battle field but they had stayed to fight as Kagome's friends took off to go see if she was ok.

Inuyasha would have gone too but he had asked Sesshomaru when he continued onwards, "Are not going to go back to her?"

Sesshomaru had stopped, "Why would I? She is simply my servant and has done her part to make sure that the assassin didn't get to me. She seemed to be healing herself fine, so I don't expect that she will die. Thus there is no point in my being there."

Inuyasha wasn't one that could say he knew his brother very well, but he did know him well enough to know that he was lying to them both with his statement. So he stayed in hopes that him not going would make him want to go back to her.

Lord Kazuki on the other hand was worried about what Sesshomaru would do now that Kagome had been attacked and that he had killed Yukio. He was worried that Sesshomaru may run deep into the fight to find the other leaders and take them on all by himself. So he stayed to keep an eye on him for Kagome's sake.

Sesshomaru took out another demon and then he smelt him, "Naraku."

Inuyasha and Kazuki stopped and looked towards where he had looked. Sure enough, not even twenty yards away stood the hanyou dressed in his baboon pelt with a wicked smile plastered on his face.

Sesshomaru glared at the hanyou who then let out laugh up to the sky and the demons that had been standing between him and Sesshomaru had suddenly moved out of the way of the two opposing youkai.

"So are you going to kill me Lord Sesshomaru? As you did that pathetic Yukio?"

"Yes, but unlike him you will suffer for what you have dared to do to this Sesshomaru."

"Oh and what would that be? Taking your lands? Almost killing you? Killing your pet human child Rin? Or killing Kagome, your new pet?" He said with a smile as Sesshomaru continued to glare.

"It is quite sad that I couldn't have been there. Kagome probably could have been convinced to give up to me and then she would be _my_ pet. Mmm, yes the things I would have made her do for me and done to her. Is that why you have had her company since you went to her? Tell me Sesshomaru, did she taste as good as she looked and smelled?" Naraku asked licking his lips.

Sesshomaru then growled at him, "You will not say another word you filthy hanyou. Do not dare to say either of their names again."

"Whose names? Oh wait do you mean _Rin_ and _Kagome_? Now I have taken two females out of your life away from you forever, how does it feel Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru then charged at Naraku with Tokijin but the Hanyou jumped into the air then he released his miasma making it difficult for Sesshomaru to see where he had gone. Then he saw something white move and he charged at it but was stopped by Kazuki's sword.

"It is Inuyasha and I. Where has the fiend gone?"

Sesshomaru pulled his sword away and looked around, "I do not know."

Inuyasha then backed up to them, "If we keep or backs to each other he cannot sneak up on us and we will have a better chance of spotting him."

Kazuki nodded but then Sesshomaru saw white again and took off.

"Sesshomaru!" They yelled running after him.

~*~*~*~

She could feel the blood flowing a little from her wounded abdomen but she could also feel her miko powers healing herself. And as she took notice of them the healing increased and the last of the poison she could feel in her system was dissolved away into nothing.

Kagome grabbed her abdomen gasping a bit as she tried to sit up to look around now that she was back in her body.

"Kagome!" She heard from several people at that moment but as she looked around she was surrounded by quite a few people now but she noticed that Sesshomaru was not there. Sango was at her side holding Shippo.

Arisugawa was then at her other side, "You have awakened Kagome. What happened? Kumiko only was able to tell us so much."

Kagome didn't answer as she continued to look around the room. Miroku was attending to a soldier on another bed, Lady Miyuki was dabbing a cloth at Kumiko's head, and Kikyou was mashing herbs for another injured soldier, but still there was no Sesshomaru.

"Where is he?" She asked now looking to Arisugawa.

His eyes grew soft, "He is fighting. He was the one that found you and Kumiko but he left soon after."

All was quiet and then Kagome noticed Miroku lighting the lamps, "Wait, how long was I out?"

Arisugawa chuckled lightly, "Not long considering your initial wounds. The attack was only this morning and it is not getting to be evening."

"Kagome are you awake now?" Kumiko's voice came from the other bed.

Kagome then moved to get off her bed and go to Kumiko's side but Arisugawa stopped her, "You shouldn't be moving much Kagome."

"I am fine. My wound is almost fully repaired. Let me go to her side."

Arisugawa looked down at the small woman before picking her up, "Then I shall carry you to her side. You should not be walking yet."

Kagome rolled her eyes. She didn't see the point in him carrying her maybe five feet to Kumiko. He then sat her down on the edge of the Kumiko's bed and then he sat in the chair next to it and placed his hand on her shoulder, "How are you feeling?"

Kumiko smiled, "Better now that I can see that Lady Kagome is awake and seems to be getting better." Then she flinched in pain as she felt the sharp burning in her shoulder again.

Kagome looked to Kumiko's shoulder, "Did he stab you with the dagger?"

Kumiko nodded as her hand went up to her small wound, "I will be fine though."

"The poison is eating away at your body, it is lucky that more poison didn't go into the wound."

Kagome said as she placed her hand below Kumiko's. Then she made her healing powers stop healing herself and made them move to Kumiko's arm and getting rid of the poison. There wasn't much like she said so it was easy but the hard part was repairing the muscle that the poison had been eating at along with the skin and everything else.

When she moved her hand from Kumiko's arm she closed her eyes and made her powers focus on her own wounds again.

Kumiko then moved her hand from where the wound had been and started to remove the bandage.

"What are you doing?" Arisugawa asked worriedly attempting to stop her.

"No, it's healed now. I feel the poison is gone and…" She pulled the last of the bandage off to reveal blood covered skin but no break, "so is the wound."

Arisugawa looked to Kagome, "Thank you."

Kagome smiled at him as he began to move Kumiko's hair from her face as he looked at her, "See now you are better thanks to Kagome and now we can be happy together."

Kumiko looked confused for a moment, "What do you mean Lord Arisugawa?"

He laughed, "I mean that I promise from this moment on to care for you and be happy with you making sure that you are happy from now on."

Kumiko's eyes then widened in surprise as he bent down to kiss her. Kagome turned away a bit embarrassed for being so close to the two.

"About time, I was wondering when something between those two would finally happen!" Lady Miyuki said from the foot of the bed.

Everyone else laughed as they saw Kumiko blush in embarrassment now and Lord Arisugawa pulled away from her.

Kagome then got up moving slowly from Kumiko's bed before she stopped and placed both hands on her abdomen. Miyuki was about to grab her, worried she was hurt but then a blue light emitted from Kagome's hands and when it was done she was standing before them all looking much better than she had moments before.

Kagome then tightened the white kimono she wore and moved over to where her bag was. She pulled out red Hakama and put them on tying them around her waist before moving to lift the armor.

Arisugawa was standing beside her now though, "What do you plan to do?"

"I am going to end this."

"Are you sure that you should be doing this?"

Kagome smiled sadly, "I am ok now and it is what I must do."

Arisugawa then lifted the armor for her saying, "Then I will go with you. I will not let you go alone. Sesshomaru may just very well kill me over something like that."

Kagome nodded as she took the armor and pulled it over her head. Once on she tied it again and equipped her sword and dagger onto her person.

Sango stood at her side too now ready to go back to the battle field, "I will go with you Kagome."

"No, please stay here and help Miroku. They need someone here. You can help me though by allowing me to use Kilala."

Sango looked hesitantly towards the door of the tent before giving in, "Fine, Kilala go with Kagome. Protect her as you do me."

Kilala mewed and ran over to Kagome's side. Kagome smiled down at Kilala, "let us go outside then so you may transform and we will be off."

Kikyou then moved to Kagome before she left, "Here take my bow and arrows. They are strong and powerful and will help you in what I believe you plan to do."

Kagome grabbed them and asked her, "Do you believe it will work?"

Kikyou nodded, "You are my reincarnation and as such are very powerful. Believe in your powers and yourself and all will work out."

Kagome nodded and then headed for the door. Arisugawa followed Kagome as she walked outside. Then they flew towards the battle field.

Kagome surveyed the ground looking for Sesshomaru but then she noticed that up ahead there was a miasma that looked like Naraku's and many demons and samurai fighting off the soldiers who attempted to get through.

Kagome landed jumping from Kilala's back and pulled out her sword as she approached the mass of soldiers. A few stopped fighting as they noticed the small woman coming their way others started to wonder if they should eat her or take her for themselves as her scent reached their noses.

Kagome stopped and surveyed them, "All those who fight for the Lords of the North, East and West I warn you now to back away from them and fall behind me."

Some looked at her like she was delusional but then they saw Lord Arisugawa behind her and so they did as she said.

Once they backed off and she was confronted by only the faces of many low ranked demons and samurai she continued, "I am the miko Kagome. I am very powerful and lucky for you merciful. If you wish to live another day or at all value your lives you will leave this battle field now. No one will come after you and you will not be remembered when all is done here so there will be no worry."

Some of the soldiers behind her began to protest but Arisugawa lifted his hand to silence them.

Kagome surveyed those in front of her, "Then all of you shall perish? None of you will accept my mercy or the mercy of these lords?"

The suddenly a big demon in the front moved forward with his ax. Kagome held her sword ready. But then the demon bowed and dropped his weapon before leaving. She then heard startled murmurs starting all around her and then she watched as a few other demons and men did the same and others just took off running. When the last of the demons and men ran off Kagome stood there still faced with more than half of the army that was there before.

She then sheathed her sword, "That is all now, none of you will be spared you are aware?"

None of them moved as they stared at her waiting for her to do something she then decided to get it over with, "After I do this send the soldiers after the survivors."

Arisugawa nodded a bit worried about what she was about to do as she pulled out the bow and arrows that Kikyou had given her. Kagome aimed towards the middle of the mass of demons and then lifted the bow so that the arrow once released flew into the sky. A few demons laghed at her believing she had made a mistake but then the arrow came back down in the masses center and a bright light spread from there outwards engulfing her enemies. When the light died down Arisugawa motioned for the army to attack and the demons ran past her clearly surprised at her powers and ability.

~*~Inside the Miasma~*~

Inuyasha and Kazuki stopped as a bright light erupted from their left and stared hopping to see what it was but then it went away with no hint at all. Inuyasha then took off towards where it had come from followed by Kazuki.

Sesshomaru noticed the strong miko energy coming from his side and knew that Kagome must become near. Then he felt and saw her purification powers erupt also making him instantly feel like the tides in the war had turned and also happy to know she was recovering enough to manage that.

Naraku looked down at the battle field where Kagome just killed half of the army that was available to fight to keep the castle and western lands. He growled in anger realizing that the assassin had failed but then he smiled realizing that she could still use her against Sesshomaru. Since Kagome was alive, even if it wasn't now at this battle that was clearly lost as the demons killed off the remains of the defense, he could use her one way or another to kill Sesshomaru.

~*~*~*~

A/N: Again I am sorry this chapter was a bit late. Please continue to read and review.

-Vamp


	21. The Final Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the few characters that I have invented to make my story possible. If there are any questions about the story refer to the end of chapter 15 or leave a signed review and I will answer it.

OK, this seriously was not my fault! I am very upset that I finished this hard chapter (for me) early (5pm west coast time USA) and still had to post it late because for some un-godly reason this website wouldn't let me upload it no matter how I did it and no matter what I used. So here it is and I am sorry it is late, though I remind you it is not my fault I did try to post it numerous times over the last two days.

Also I'm so sorry about the cookie last time. Damn thing didn't show and I was so sure that it would too. Oh well I tried. Now please bare with me and my horrible writing when it comes to fighting. Just pretend that there is some intense action going on with all the words being thrown back and forward and I'll try my best to put adequate action in.

Ch.21 The Final Battle

Arisugawa moved to Kagome's side as the soldiers took care of the remaining enemy force. She was breathing heavily and he placed a hand on her shoulder to steady her in case she fainted.

"Are you sure you are fully healed? Perhaps you should go back…"

"He is here. I feel him. It is going to end today, one way or another he will die today." She looked into Lord Arisugawa's eyes, "I have to do this and it has to be now."

"You are a very brave and strong woman Kagome but that won't save you. Give up, join me and you can get back at Inuyasha for betraying you and leaving you for Kikyou. All of this other stuff has nothing to do with you or the jewel, it between these lords. So do you want the jewel? I will give it to you if you come to my side now and pledge your loyalty to me." Naraku said landing about fifteen feet ahead of her.

"Really, all I have to do is pledge my loyalty?" Kagome asked taking a step forward and tilting her head questioningly.

He smiled licking his lips, "Yes, and I will give you the jewel."

"Kagome don't believe this hanyou, he is lying to you!"Kazuki yelled as he came out the miasma and heard Kagome ask Naraku if he meant it.

Inuyasha was in front of Kazuki and he looked hurt, "Kag…."

Kagome turned to face her left to see the two men, "Inuyasha, you have hurt me a lot since I arrived in this time."

She began to move forward returning her eyes to Naraku as everyone else watched her.

"You have continued to be rude, uncaring, and mean to me and my friends."

She took another step closer to Naraku as she continued, "You have continued to not return my love and instead sneak off at night to be with Kikyou."

She was getting closer. 'So close now…just a few more steps and I can end this without anyone else getting hurt.'

"You don't love me, you can't protect me, and you can't grant my wish. You never could."

She was only a few feet away now but she needed to get closer. She looked Naraku in the eyes slowing down so he wouldn't move away at her closeness.

"But he…_Naraku_ can."

He froze shocked but none of it changed the huge grin on his face. He had won, she would join him and he wouldn't have to kill her instead he could use her to hurt Sesshomaru and Inuyasha and she would stand by or perhaps assist him as he killed them both.

She took the last step forward and quickly pulled out her dagger to deliver the killing blow.

+Incoherent Growling, Shouting, and Screaming+

*Slumping of a Body to the Floor*

+Feet Hitting the Ground as Multiple People Run+

*Metal Clashing with Metal*

"You little vixen, perhaps you are better fit to be at my side than you think." Naraku said looking to Kagome as his sword clashed with Sesshomaru's swords.

Kagome sat there in shock as blood covered her hands.

"Kagome, Heal him! Heal Inuyasha!" Arisugawa said worriedly as he laid Inuyasha out on the ground.

Everything had happened so quickly. One second she was going to stab and kill Naraku with her dagger and then….

'Inuyasha you idiot, why did you do it?!'

Inuyasha had run at Naraku and he jumped out the way seeing him. But what no one saw was Sesshomaru coming at Naraku from behind and instead of Naraku dyeing Inuyasha now laid in front of her bleeding from his wounds.

Inuyasha's hand came up to her face and he touched her cheek, "Kagome don't cry."

Was she crying she wondered, "I don't know if I can heal this."

He smiled, "I know you can Kagome. Don't let me die here before that bastard."

Kagome smiled sadly and placed her hands on his upper and lower chest and focused her energies and entire being to focus on healing Inuyasha and nothing else.

~*~*~*~

Sesshomaru swung Tokijin at Naraku but he jumped backwards. Sesshomaru quickly followed with his dragon strike (I don't remember this so well so I'm sorry if I'm wrong) to catch him off guard.

As the debris cleared Naraku stood still in the center of it all, "She would have died if it wasn't for Inuyasha. How would you have felt having her blood on your hands?"

"I wouldn't care."

"Well you seemed to be upset that I was convincing her to join me and that she was just about to do so."

"She would not betray me."

"Don't let her fool you. She is more conniving than you think and she is very convincing too, but after the way she was acting with me I can tell that you may know that more than I do."

Sesshomaru growled, "She means nothing to me and I care not for her conniving ways, it is human and they are predictable."

Swords clashed again and Naraku jumped back into the light of the sun. Before Sesshomaru could locate him again a ton of tentacles came at him from the sky. Sesshomaru moved dodging one after another as they hit and dug into the ground.

Then Naraku yelled from behind him coming at Sesshomaru with his sword. Sesshomaru parried his attack. And pushed the unsuspecting hanyou into his own tentacles that where still stuck in the ground. He crashed through them his body snapping those that he hit before he fell to the floor.

~*~*~*~

Kagome could feel all of her miko powers spilling into Inuyasha's body to heal him, 'Please work.' She thought desperately as she continued. She could feel the flesh pulling together and mending itself but there wasn't anything she could do about the blood loss. Then she lifted her hands sensing there wasn't much she could do left.

She then turned and looked at Lord Arisugawa, "You need to take him to Kikyou. She will know what to do now that I have healed the wounds. Please be careful."

Arisugawa nodded, "I will Kagome."

He then kneeled and lifted a now unconscious Inuyasha into his arms. Kagome felt sad at his appearance, he looked so weak in Lord Arisugawa's arms. 'Please Kami, let him live.'

Kagome watched Lord Arisugawa run off with Inuyasha and then she got up and looked to Lord Kazuki who had taken over commanding the soldiers taking care of those left who fought against them taking the Western Castle back.

Kazuki stopped, "Lady Kagome?"

"I'm going to where they went off to. I need to help Lord Sesshomaru kill Naraku. That is my responsibility."

Kazuki looked at the girl, 'No…woman' he corrected mentally who had endured so much in one day and even before that and he felt sorry for her to carry the burden that she did but there was nothing he could do. She had made up her mind and she would be the one to kill the hanyou and cleanse the sacred jewel and keep it safe once it was recovered.

"Good luck." He said with a nod.

Kagome smiled sadly and gave him a nod of her own before she turned and ran into the forest where the two youkai had disappeared.

~*~*~*~

Sesshomaru slowly approached the unmoving body of Naraku with a smirk. He would kill the filthy human that dared to believe he was a strong youkai because he took the bodies of lesser demons to build his own.

Sesshomaru stood over the apparently broken body of the hanyou and smiled before plunging his sword through the space that his heart should have been. Naraku smiled one last time before with a poof of smoke he revealed that it was only one of his puppets.

Sesshomaru growled and turned letting his senses reach out to find his prey and then, 'Damnable woman!' He though as he took off towards her scent.

Kagome was running when Naraku appeared in front of her and she suddenly came to a halt.

"So Kagome, how does it feel to have seen Inuyasha die? Was it better for you knowing that you aided in his demise and got to watch him die slowly? Now before we were interrupted you were going to join me." He said the last part gazing over her body and licking his lips.

Kagome took a step back, "I will only join you in death Naraku. This is your end."

His smile only grew though, "I don't want to be forceful but I don't want to kill you either so I guess I have no choice." He said the last part darting at her.

Kagome moved aside and took off running in zigzags. She unsheathed her sword when she got to a clearing and stopped to look around.

Silence.

She readied her sword, "I know you are there. Come let's get this over with."

Then tentacles came at her from the trees and she cut through them, "It will take more than that to defeat me!" She yelled into the empty clearing.

She heard his signature chuckle before his voice filled the air around her, "I don't wish to defeat you Kagome. Join me, come to my side and we can control all of these lands."

"You have never been one to have partners Naraku so I don't believe that you mean it this time either."

Then his voice and breath was at her ear, "I would for you miko."

She turned and swung her sword to only hit air. Then he grabbed her arms from behind and made her drop the sword, "I win, now will you join me? I don't want to be too forceful with you, I rather you submit to me really."

"Never, I rather die!"

He sighed, "Well have it your way then."

He then threw her forwards and she spun around to see a bunch of tentacles coming at her, she closed her eyes and with one last thought she imagined Sesshomaru and how he looked when she had seen him sleep.

She didn't feel the pain though as she hit the floor, at least not the stabbing pain of tentacles ripping through her flesh. Instead she felt her body hit the earth with a thud and a rib or two snapping.

Kagome opened her eyes gasping and looked around to see Sesshomaru standing before her, stabbed multiple times by the tentacles meant for her. She then watched as a surprised Naraku looked at him incredulously. Kagome then looked closer now noticing that one of Naraku's own tentacles was running right through his chest.

Sesshomaru then broke the tentacles that were in piercing into his chest and ran forward sword in hand. The next thing Kagome knew Naraku lay in a head, cut in two at Sesshomaru's feet.

"Purify him, make sure he is dead. The jewel he had should be left after you do."

Sesshomaru then moved aside toward the trees blood dripping onto the ground.

"But your wounds, Sesshomaru let me heal you!"

He turned his head to look at her, "Kill him first. I shall be fine."

She then got up and went over to the heap that was Naraku. She held her hand over the pile and used her purification powers to disintegrate his remains and as Sesshomaru had said all that was left was the rest of the Shikon-No-Tama.

She pulled out her jewel shards and lifted the partly complete jewel from the ground. She then put them near each other and with a flash of pink light the jewel was purified and complete. Kagome then placed the jewel in her kimono and moved to Sesshomaru's side.

"I am so sorry my Lord that I allowed this to happen. I should have protected myself better so that you wouldn't have had to get in the way to save me." Kagome said with her head bowed.

"You are in my service and as of such it is my duty to protect you."

Kagome continued to bow her head, "But you are injured because of me."

He could smell the salt tears and turned to face her, "I am not as badly injured as you believe Kagome."

"But still…"

He then lifted her chin, "You are forgiven. Would you like to see for yourself though that I am fine?"

Kagome looked in his eyes before saying blushing slightly, "Yes, I would like to see so that I can heal you."

Sesshomaru then lifted off his armor and began to remove his upper kimono. Kagome looked on anxiously waiting to see just how badly the stabs from Naraku's tentacles were. To her amazement though when his kimono was removed there were only some gashes and small cuts but for the most part he seemed fine.

"Are you satisfied miko?"

"No, I still need to heal you." She then placed her hands on his chest and used the remains of her powers to heal him.

When she was done she stumbled a bit but he caught her, "You shouldn't have used all your energy."

"It was worth it. I can't stand to see you or anyone else hurt because of me." She then fainted and he picked her up into his arms.

"You are truly a strange creature miko. That is one of the reasons that I believe that I have become so interested in you."

He moved to pick up his armor and then he carried her back to the encampment.

~*~*~*~

A/N: Well that's that. I hope my action wasn't too bad or so hard to get through. Please read and review. I love hearing from you all, and any feedback is welcome but please try to use constructive criticism if there was something bad/wrong/you didn't like.

-Vamp ^-^


	22. Celebration or A Victory of Sorts or

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the few characters that I have invented to make my story possible. If there are any questions about the story refer to the end of chapter 15 or leave a signed review and I will answer it.

Ch.22 Celebration or A Victory of Sorts or A Conclusion

Jaken jumped from the little dragons back with no time to loose and ran towards the great tree demon.

"Bokusenou-sensei, I have gathered the required ingredients as you told me!"

The tree demon opened his eyes at the yells of Jaken and began to blink rapidly and yawned, "Wh---aaat?"

Jaken was now before him bowing, "I have returned with the ingredients for the potion. I have the shells of a dragon's egg, the flower of life, and the feathers of the bird of paradise. I have done and gathered everything you said would be necessary!"

Bokusenou looked slightly confused and this frustrated Jaken into explaining a bit further in hopes of reminding the old demon, "I came to you for a potion for Sess…"

The tree demon then chuckled lightly, "Ah yes, I know Jaken. Now you need to make the potion."

Jaken let out a sigh of relief that the tree demon hadn't forgotten everything.

"So what must I do? I have been away for over a week now and need to get back before anything should happen to the lady."

"Be patient Jaken, you must focus on one thing at a time. Now this will only take as long as necessary."

Jaken nodded and waited patiently as Bokusenou began to instruct him on preparing the potion.

"First you will need to grind the egg shells into affine powder. You may use this motor and pistol to do it. After it is a fine powder and there are no longer any clumps of egg shell you will add some of the water from my roots that you can cut with this knife.

"Once you have mixed in the water you will add the feathers into the mixture grinding them down also into a powder. The acids along the inside of the dragon eggs will help you to do so."

Jaken nodded as he began the process holding the bowl and placing the egg shells in it before grinding them down using the pistol. The eggs didn't grind so easily at first but once he started they gave in easily and soon he had a light bluish white powder in the bowl.

He then stood carrying the bowl to where Bokusenou lifted a root. Jaken took the knife and cut the softer flesh of the underside of the root and watched as water dripped into the bowl.

Jaken then moved back to sitting in front of the tree demon and mixed the concoction.

"You should add the feathers now Jaken."

Jaken nodded and turned to receive the feathers from the dragon that was sitting to his side with his bag. He then dropped the few blue and green feathers which they had managed to retrieve into the motor and began to grind it down.

"The potion should turn a blue green color once it has been fully mixed. Has it changed yet?"

Jaken continued to grind down the feathers that were easier than the shell itself as Bokusenou had said and watched as it slowly changed color, "Yes, it's changing."

"Allow for it to sit. Now grab the knife again Jaken and get the flower from your bag."

Jaken reached in his bag and pulled out the flower.

"Ah yes that is the correct flower. Now lay it on the ground and remove its thorns and add them to the mixture but do not pick it up yet. We are not done with the flower."

Jaken did as he instructed and threw the red thorns into the mixture and watched surprised as the thorns seemed to melt into red puddles atop the mixture.

"Now you will cut the base of the flower slightly above the stem and then quickly pick up the bud and allow for the nectar that will be spilling out to do so into the mixture."

Jaken moved the bowl closer to where he sat and then lifted the knife slicing it along where Bokusenou had directed. A golden liquid that was hot as fire poured out and onto his hands but he ignored the pain as he moved to allow the molten liquid to flow into the bowl. It smelled overwhelmingly sweet and made Jaken dizzy.

He was about to let go of the bud and lay down out of fatigue when Bokusenou shouted, "Jaken, that is enough!"

Jaken then dropped the bud and moved back from the bowl.

"Allow your dragon to lick your hands. The nectar is not too hot for her and her saliva will heal the burns."

Jaken then did as he said and the dragon happily lapped up the liquid, "Thank you little one."

Bokusenou laughed and Jaken turned to him, "What?"

"Nothing Jaken now you need to mix the mixture one last time and it should turn into a darker green color. Then you will need to pour it into this vial." Bokusenou instructed as Jaken finished and then proceeded to pour the liquid into the vial.

Jaken placed the cork in the vial and had an accomplished smile on his face, "Now back to the East!"

"Jaken."

"Ah yes Bokusenou-sensei?"

"There is one thing missing from the potion."

"What? I have added everything."

"You said for her to live forever and to be with Sesshomaru right?"

"Yes."

"Well it needs the blood of one who gives it willingly for her to live forever."

"Then I will give mine for their happiness."

"Not unless you wish for her to be a toad demoness."

"Then I will have to tell lord Sesshomaru. I am sure he will do it."

"Good luck Jaken."

Jaken bowed smiling and mounted the dragon before they took off to the air.

"I wonder if he knows that the war ended. Hmm oh well." Bokusenou thought as he watched the two disappear into the distance before going back to his nap.

~*~*~*~

Kagome and her friends were helping Inuyasha, Kikyou and the villagers build huts one for Sango and Miroku after they got married in the next couple of days and another for Kikyou and Inuyasha who would be getting married that evening. Kagome grabbed the jewel for a second as it hung against her chest inside her kimono. She wondered what would happen to her and the jewel now. She had yet to decide if she should entrust the jewel to Kikyo or take it with her.

She then looked down at herself she wore priestess garbs but the hakama were orange and were a gift from her friend Kumiko the new lady of the Eastern lands. And since Kagome was the first honored miko of the East now in a long time since they had been wiped out she was given the colors of the land.

Kagome smiled and looked around at her friends smiling faces. They had gotten back the day before and it had already been two days since the battle ended. Sesshomaru had gone to his castle to start rebuilding his staff, army, and home. He had promised her to come back to see her in a few days but she already missed him since his departure last night. Arisugawa and Kumiko would also be coming soon to pay their respects to the newlyweds before taking Shippo with them.

After the battle Shippo had been at Kagome's side and he had cried wishing he could have better protected his mother. Kumiko then had patted his head and offered to train him if Kagome agreed and of course she did.

Kagome then took the bucket of water over to a few of the villagers offering them a drink before they went back to work.

~*~ A couple days later ~*~

Sango wore a white kimono and had her hair flowing freely down her back in curls. She word make up that Kagome had done for her which accentuated her brown eyes and puffed out lips. She smiled as she walked along side Miroku who also was wearing a plain white kimono past those watching and to where Kaede stood. The ceremony wasn't long and everyone cheered for the newly wedded couple as they kissed for the first time as husband and wife.

After the ceremonial feast, Kumiko and Arisugawa approached Kagome and Shippo. They exchanged bows and discussed what Kagome planned to do.

"Well you see Lord Sesshomaru will be coming back this way soon and if he no longer needs me then I have decided to go back to my time to keep the jewel safe."

Kumiko nodded sadly for her friend and her missed love with Sesshomaru.

"Kagome can you not see yourself staying with us all in this time?", it was Arisugawa who asked, "You are welcome in the East and your son will need you as he grows."

Kagome looked down at Shippo who was beginning to tear up, "Shippo? You know that I love you and will come back to visit as often as I can f the well still allows it right?"

"Yes but… what if it doesn't?"

"Then I will leave you with my picture and you will always know I love you and am with you even if it is not in person."

Shippo nodded and wiped away his tears.

"Then allow us to escort you to Sesshomaru's at least." Arisugawa told Kagome as he saw that Shippo couldn't get her to stay and perhaps if she saw Sesshomaru sooner he could get her to stay.

Kagome smiled, "I would appreciate it. I will gather my things then and say good bye real quick and then we can go."

Arisugawa smiled and nodded to Kagome as she went off towards Kaede's hut.

~*~*~*~

Kagome arrived at the Western castle with lord Arisugawa at her side. Kumiko had taken Shippo to the East to get a head start on his training so that when Kagome came back she would see how well he was doing. Kagome had smiled knowingly that the kit had a hard time with good byes and allowed him to go.

The guards at the front stopped lord Arisugawa at first until one of them looked at Kagome and recognized her.

"You're the miko that healed me during the last battle."

Kagome looked up at him, "I'm sorry but I healed a lot of people and don't remember you. Are you doing better now though?"

He smiled, "Much better and thanks to you miko-sama."

Kagome smiled, "no problem."

He then motioned for the others to move aside and allow her and Lord Arisugawa through. The two barely made it to the doors when they opened to reveal Sesshomaru standing there before them.

He looked his calm and cool collected self but on the inside he was very happy that Kagome was there with him to see his palace, his home.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Arisugawa bowed slightly.

"Lord Arisugawa." Sesshomaru returned the gesture.

Kagome looked at lord Sesshomaru as he began to bow to her, "please my lord." She bowed instead, "It is my pleasure to be back and able to serve you as long as you need me."

Sesshomaru nodded understanding why she didn't want him to bow. She had felt horrible that his brother had gotten hurt on her account supposedly but it hurt her even worse to know that he had been injured and again she blamed herself. He had been surprised at how a little wound could make her so upset in comparison to how mildly she reacted to Inuyasha's near death. But in the same it didn't bother him too much.

"And I am glad to have you." He said before turning to Arisugawa.

"Well I'm going to get going now. Take care Kagome and I hope to see you again soon. Sesshomaru." He said with a bow and then he was gone.

"Come. Let me show you the grounds." Sesshomaru said in his cold mono tone.

Kagome smiled, "Sure, I would love to see."

They spent the next couple hours looking around his castle that for the most part had managed to remain intact surprisingly enough. They had started with the library and study, and then he showed her the dining room and ball room. Then he took her from the west wing to the east wing that over looked a garden before reaching a cliff that lead to the ocean.

This is where they sat for a long time just enjoying the presence of the other and the feel and smell of the water and garden mixing.

Kagome was the one to break the silence, "When I was unconscious due to the poison. You took care of me."

Sesshomaru was a bit startled that she knew but then remembered Miyuki being there, "Yes."

Kagome smiled, "Thank you. I have done a lot of thinking since then."

He waited for her to continue.

"And one of the things I have thought on is what I will do from here."

"And have you figured that out?"

"I hope that I will have soon."

"What are your options?"

Kagome blushed slightly but quickly concealed it, "I can either stay in this time with you and everyone else protecting the jewel or I can go home to the future to protect it." She then looked up at him and their eyes met.

They stayed like that for a few moments and then he looked away, "you should do what you want, Kagome."

'I need you to tell me to stay Sesshomaru. That's all you have to do.'

"But what do you think?"

He turned back to look at her again, "Kagome you should…"

~*~*~*~

A/N: Ok so I left you with a cliffy. I'm horrible I know but I really want to do their conversation as a focal point in the next chapter so we are stopping here. Please continue to read, I try to post on Fridays and for the most part have done so and please, please, PLEASE review. It make the butterflies swoon and me feel like a decent writer. There are only four chapters left so now is the time to review.

-Vamp


	23. Realizing That His World Is Still Fallin

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the few characters that I have invented to make my story possible. If there are any questions about the story refer to the end of chapter 15 or leave a signed review and I will answer it.

OK so no promises that chapters won't be late (or not show up) because I hate breaking them and being a liar. I was busy moving out of my boyfriend's house this last week and so I didn't have a moment to sit and write this out, please forgive me. Also there are only three chapters left also including the epilogue so please enjoy.

Ch.23 Realizing That His World Is Still Falling Down

"One of the things I have thought on is what I will do from here."

"And have you figured that out?"

"I hope that I will have soon."

"What are your options?"

Kagome blushed slightly but quickly concealed it, "I can either stay in this time with you and everyone else protecting the jewel or I can go home to the future to protect it." She then looked up at him and their eyes met.

They stayed like that for a few moments and then he looked away, "you should do what you want, Kagome."

'I need you to tell me to stay Sesshomaru. That's all you have to do.'

"But what do you think?"

He turned back to look at her again, "Kagome you should do what you think is best."

She was about to get upset with him, 'Why can't he just tell me his opinion? Why do I have to make this choice blindly?'

Sesshomaru could sense that she was getting aggravated and decided to try and help lead her to a decision.

"What is here to keep you from your time that you are accustomed to? What could you loose from there if you were to stay here?"

Kagome stopped and looked down. She didn't want to make a decision off of those facts because she already knew the answers. She gave him the chance to stop her and he refused to do it. She looked to her feet loosing the want to meet his eyes anymore, the eyes that had sucked her up and consumed her to the point that she found herself in now.

"Kagome?"

"Yes, lord Sesshomaru?"

"What will you do?"

The miko sighed and decided there was no point in staying any longer where she was clearly not needed, "Well I guess there is nothing left tying me here after all. Naraku is dead and the Shikon-No-Tama is whole again, my friends are all happy and with the ones they love beginning their new lives, my adopted son has been taken under the wind of Arisugawa and Kumiko and I am sure that they will train and teach him well, and you have gotten your lands and people back and can now start building all they tried to destroy."

With the last part she looked up at him one last time hoping to meet his eyes and find some hint for her to stay but he had turned away.

Kagome continued then tears forming in her eyes, "So, I shall go back to my time then since I am no longer needed here and keep the jewel safe and far away from those who still know of it."

"Then the future is the best and safest place for it?"

"Yes."

"Then your duty requires you to take it there and duty must always come first."

The words that once held so much meaning for Sesshomaru barely escaped his lips with any of the force they used to hold but it was unnoticed by the miko as where her tears to the proud youkai.

Kagome nodded even though she knew he couldn't see her and then headed back towards the castle and away from the cliff that held the one thing she wanted but could never have.

The oceans salt water could have clouded the demon lords sense so he did not notice her tears flowing as she retreated from him.

The wind may have blown too loud and the waves crashed too hard for him to hear the light sobbing or the hurried steps of her departure.

And perhaps the sound of the poor miko's heart shattering into a million pieces as he said his last words was unnoticed by the great dog demon because his own heart, that had been revived by said miko, had also come crashing down at the very same moment.

~*~*~*~

Kagome rushed in to the room that she had planned to stay in originally but her plans had now changed. She was not going to spend one more minute here. Not in the west, not in Kaede's village, not in the past. She was going to go home right now and have her grandfather seal the well so that she may never be tempted to return to this horrible time period again.

Grabbing her yellow backpack she then hurried to the front of the castle where she found a servant with a horse.

"I need that horse to go to the priestess Kaede's village. I will have it returned here when I am done with it."

The servant looked up at her for a moment clearly contemplating whether or not to hand the horse over but then he smiled and handed her the reins, "Here you go Lady Kagome, I have heard a lot about you and know you to be trusted by my lord."

Kagome began to tear up again but quickly blinked the tears away before mounting the horse and thanking the servant. She then took off east towards the bone eaters well.

~*~*~*~

Sesshomaru sat on the cliff staring out upon the sea though he did not see the sea.

'This is for her. This is to make her happy and to keep her safe.' He justified to himself but then the all too familiar pain in his chest began at his thought.

'She was nothing more than a silly human miko who aided me in retrieving my homelands.'

Again the pain persisted and he slammed his hand down next to him pieces of the cliff breaking off and plummeting to the ocean below as a result.

"She was just a human woman. She was weak and would have been seen as a weakness. I have saved her because I loved her from all that could have been done to her in order to get to me."

Sesshomaru then thought of her taking out a good portion of Naraku's army with her powers and then her inevitably defeat of Naraku in the end.

"This was best for her. She had no feelings for me and had no more ties here, she will be happier in her time."

The pain intensified as he imagined her now in her time with another man and her inevitably forgetting all about him and everyone else and the time she spent there.

"Yes…it's for the best."

"Lord Sesshomaru!!! Lord Sesshomaru!!! Ah Lord Sesshomaru there you are! Where is lady Kag…" but Jaken didn't get to finish his question as he was thrown back towards a tree.

"She is gone; I will not have anyone speak of her again."

Jaken shook his head and looked around to see the vial still intact, then his lords words sunk in, "No…I'm not too late…where has she gone?"

Sesshomaru now turned on the frog demon and was about to strangle him when something rushed in between them and latched itself on his arm.

Blood flowed out of the wound and Sesshomaru could feel the numbing venom of the dragon entering his blood stream. He then tossed the dragon towards Jaken ripping even more flesh from his arm.

Jaken caught the dragon and it immediately nudged the vial, Jaken then realized what it had done and opened the cap as the dragon spat the blood into it.

"What have you done?"

Jaken then looked at his lord and swirled the contents of the vial around, "I have spent the last week finding a way to keep lady Kagome here with you forever."

Sesshomaru grew infuriated but kept his demeanor partially because of the numbing spreading itself thinly through his being, "And why would you do that Jaken?"

Jaken then shook his staff at Sesshomaru, "Because you're a blind fool who refuses to see what he has before him out of fear of following in his father's footsteps! Because Kagome loves you and I could tell a week ago before I left that she was good for you!"

Sesshomaru chuckled, "If she loved me then why did she leave me not too long ago?"

Jaken sighed some of his stress leaving him, "So she is alive. She probably left because you pushed her away! Did you tell her your feelings? Did you ask her to stay?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "That does not concern you."

"Hell if it does not my lord! I have risked my life and have spent my time gathering and preparing the one thing that could make it possible for her to stand at your side forever! The one thing that could make you and her happy! You are much more of a fool and idiot than I took you for my lord if you have allowed her to leave so easily!"

Sesshomaru had heard enough and rushed at Jaken slamming him against the tree held up by his neck. The vial fell from his hands and crashed on the floor. He let out a scream of anger and anguish, before being silenced by the lack of oxygen. Sesshomaru knew his reaction had nothing to do with him holding the toad by his neck his life literally in the hands of his lord. Sesshomaru looked down at the broken glass and the liquid it used to contain dripping onto the garden floor.

Sesshomaru then let go of Jaken, "How was it to work?"

Jaken fell on his hands and knees, "Bokusenou said she must drink it, but I do not know what we are to do since there is only so little now that is not ruined."

Sesshomaru ran to the castle and back with a new vial and he quickly poured the liquid that was on the bigger pieces of the glass into it. He then looked at the vial to see that it was half full, "We shall consult him later on amount and its effects but for now I need to give this to her."

"My lord you must be sure! That potion will turn her into a full blooded Inu Demoness!"

Sesshomaru looked back at Jaken and nodded his head, "Thank you Jaken."

~*~*~*~

Kagome made it to the village and was met immediately by her friends that appeared ready for a fight. They instantly calmed down as they realized it was her and began to ask why she had returned so soon.

"I have finished assisting Lord Sesshomaru and since you all are happy and no longer need me I will be going back home." She said calmly as she tied the horse to a post.

She was met by different pleas and requests for a reason why so soon and why at all when she finally raised her hand to silence them, "The Shikon-No-Tama will be safer in the future where no one knows of its power. As the protector it is my duty to keep it safe so that is what I will do. It is hard for me to leave but I don't belong here. I hope you are all happy and enjoy this new peace."

Her friends nodded sadly realizing that she had made up her mind and began to walk with her towards the well to say their final goodbyes.

~*~*~*~

Sesshomaru ran as fast as his giant dog demon form could carry him but he knew that she had taken one of the demon horses so she was much farther ahead than he had originally thought. He ten smelt her scent on the wind still fresh and she pushed himself that much harder until he landed in a clearing quickly morphing back into his humanoid form. He looked around at all the sad and surprised faces before realizing that Kagome was nowhere in sight.

"Where is she?"

"We just sealed the well, she isn't coming back." Inuyasha answered.

Sesshomaru's eyes began to glow red, "What?!"

Kikyou then stood next to Inuyasha, "Kagome asked for me to seal the well after she went through. I have just finished doing so."

"Well unseal it! I need to speak with her!" He said trying to calm himself down.

Kikyou then looked to Inuyasha for direction but before he could say anything Sango's voice came from the edge of the well, "She loved you but she left. Why should we allow for you to break her or her heart anymore than you have?"

"Because this Sesshomaru has realized that I need her. I want for Kagome to be my mate and I only realized this after she left."

Sango stared him in the eyes not sensing any deceit or lies from him, "Kikyou please unseal the well. Inuyasha once it's unsealed go through and ask her to come back."

"What if she doesn't want to?" Inuyasha asked as Kikyou began the prayer and chant that would unseal the well.

"Well make her!" Sango said angrily.

Inuyasha nodded and waited for Kikyou to finish. As soon as she did he didn't wait a second longer before diving into the well.

~*~*~*~

Once on the other side of the well Kagome had run out of the well house and was immediately met by her grandfather.

"Kagome, your back!" he then noticed her tears, "What's wrong girl?"

Kagome wiped her eyes and began to beg of her grandfather, "Please please _please_ grandpa please seal the well and seal the well house so that I may never be tempted to go back to the Sengoku Jedi! Please do it right away before I change my mind!"

He looked at his sad and broken granddaughter before nodding his head and going into the well house.

Kagome then fell to her knees before the sacred god tree and cried her heart out. She cried for quite a while until she heard footsteps approaching her.

~*~*~*~

A/N: Another cliff hanger! I'm sorry ok but I like the falling action and drama towards the end of the chapter. Call me evil, call me cruel, but I will only continue to write as long as I get reviews.

-Vamp ^-^


	24. Making the Pieces Fit

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the few characters that I have invented to make my story possible. If there are any questions about the story refer to the end of chapter 15 or leave a signed review and I will answer it.

Sleep is the enemy! I lay down for just a moment to rest my eyes because my head hurts and I was down for the count! So let this be the lesson: Don't sleep, sleep when your dead! Ok now on with the show!!!

Ch.24 Making the Pieces Fit

Kagome then fell to her knees before the sacred god tree and cried her heart out. She cried for quite a while until she heard footsteps approaching her.

She then wiped her face and got ready to explain to her grandfather what had happened to have caused her to allow him to finally seal the well as he had wanted to do since she was dragged down it the first time.

Kagome looked up to meet her grandfathers' eyes. He then knelt at her side and placed a hand on her back in an attempt to sooth her.

She wiped at her tear stained face a waiting the questions she was sure were going to come next.

'What happened?', 'Are you done there now? Did you finish?', 'What happened to Inuyasha?', or 'Are your friends ok?'

Kagome went over the possible questions in her mind. A lot had happened in the time she was gone. Yes, she had completed the jewel and killed the hanu Naraku. She had completed all of what she needed to do and was now done with that time. Inuyasha and all her friends were happy now and beginning their new lives free of Naraku. Kagome could stop being the miko and go back to being normal Kagome Higurashi and start her own life in her own time. She could forget about the past.

'I need to forget him…but…I don't know if I really want to or even can.'

"Kagome dear…." Her grandfather began as she came back to reality still looking towards him. She then saw the pain and sadness that was flowing through his eyes and she felt guilty. She had caused this, but she would put on a smile and be strong because she knew in time she would be better and it would make everyone worry less, "What happened?"

The first question, but she couldn't just say 'a lot'. Kagome wiped her eyes again, "I helped Inuyasha's brother Sesshomaru regain his lands, castle, and title. We also defeated Naraku and completed the jewel."

"But, why are you so sad? What has made you this upset child?"

Kagome paused to think of what she should tell him. Then she decided the truth would be best.

"I fell in love with him but…he didn't return it or ask for me to stay with him. He allowed me to leave and he told me it was my duty to do so to protect the jewel here in the future."

"You fell for this Sesshomaru?"

She nodded.

"Tell me of this Lord Sesshomaru then and why you love him."

Kagome hadn't expected this question but she smiled ever so slightly as she thought of her reasons. It didn't hurt too much to just think of those few moments that were special to her, nor did it hurt to talk about it. She then began to tell her grandfather what had happened from _their_ beginning together and how he had come for her aid.

~*~*~*~

"Damn! Damn! Damn!!!"

The yell came from the bottom of the well followed by a 'thump' as Inuyasha landed head first. He quickly sat up rubbing his head and quite happy that he wasn't human because a fall like that would have killed him.

Sango rushed to the lip of the well, "Why didn't it let you go?!" She yelled down to him.

Kikyou then came into view, "She must have sealed it from the other side as well."

The two women then turned to look at Sesshomaru. He simply stood there in what appeared to be shock. Then as it hit him his eyes began to bleed red slightly.

"Why? Why would she seal it?!?!" he growled deeply.

Inuyasha jumped back up to the surface now and moved forwards to stand between his brother and his friends.

Miroku then spoke up, "Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Kagome was deeply distressed and perhaps she felt that in case we unsealed the well or in time the seal broke it would be best to seal her end as well."

Sesshomaru then fell to his knee kneeling and began to punch the ground only stopping when a decent sized crater was formed.

"So then how am I to see her? How am I to tell her? How am I to give her this?" He said pulling out the vial filled with the potion that Jaken had risked his life for.

Inuyasha began to slowly move towards his brother now feeling his intense emotions filling up and surrounding the area around them. Inuyasha was beginning to worry for Sesshomaru's sanity as his anger, sadness, and frustration began to blanket and weigh down on him.

"Sesshomaru, she will come back! Kagome isn't likely to have left to never come back again. We can try the well again too, maybe it was the way I jumped in."

Sesshomaru looked up towards his brother causing Inuyasha to freeze. The look on his brothers face was heart wrenching. Sesshomaru looked like a man that had watched everything fall apart before him and now with all the pieces of what had been surrounding him be couldn't put them back together again.

~*~*~*~

Kagome's Grandfather nodded as she finished telling him of her goodbye with Sesshomaru and he looked her in the eye.

"Kagome, you are my granddaughter and I love you, but I know you are stronger than that and all this! Lord Sesshomaru sounds like a good man and like he feels the same and just doesn't know how to show it to you or tell you. You must go back Kagome. You need to tell him how you feel and if he still won't tell you to stay ten you can come back and I will seal the well forever."

She was shocked by her grandfather's words and it took her a moment to collect herself and respond, "But, what if…"

"No, you will go Kagome and if he turns you away then he is not anything like the great demon lord you have described and he does not deserve you."

"But what if he accepts me? I…he would want me to be there with him."

Her grandfather smiled, "and I will be happy for you both as will mother and brother. We just want you to be happy child. Just be sure to bring me my great grand children to visit."

She smiled, some hope returning to her, "If he accepts me then of course we will."

Her grandfather smiled, "I know you will. Now you should go, I will unseal the well and you will be able to go."

She then stood and hugged him, "Thank you."

He hugged her back, "I didn't do anything that you would have figured out eventually."

~*~*~*~

Inuyasha was now close enough to his brother to the point actually that if Sesshomaru did lose it Inuyasha's life would be over in seconds.

"Sesshomaru I promise everything will be just fine. At the very worst you will just have to wait five hundred years to see her again."

Sesshomaru looked up towards his brother again, "I rather spend all that time with her than wait."

"But at least it is possible to search again, she isn't gone forever."

Sesshomaru looked back down to the ground, "I thought that losing my lands, home, and castle were the worst things that occurred but now I see that that was far easier to handle than her being gone simply because of my pride."

Everyone looked on sad for the further decline of the great Lord Sesshomaru. They didn't know really how to comfort him or tell him things would get better even if that was what they believed.

Then suddenly he stopped. Everyone noticing him freeze like a statue and hearing nothing else coming from him did the same and then Inuyasha heard and smelled…, "Kagome…"

No one moved. They didn't even look over the edge of the well for fear that they were wrong and that she wouldn't be there. Then they listened as she climbed and soon the great yellow bag came lunged over the lip of the well and it was decided. Kagome had come back.

Inuyasha then moved to help her out and she accepted relieved for the help. Once at the top she looked around and it didn't take long for her eyes to land on Sesshomaru. Everyone watched on in silence then when they realized that the two were now meeting again face to face.

"Kagome…" Her name barely escaped his lips before she raised a hand to stop him.

"Lord Sesshomaru…I have been by your side these last few weeks and we have been through a lot together. Because of my almost constant contact with you though I have, I like to believe, grown to know you better now."

Sesshomaru nodded, "As I have also grown to know you better Kagome."

She blushed at his tone when he said her name but she continued, "So I am here now to give you your last chance to convince me to stay here in this time with you and everyone else. I am willing to do this because I love you Sesshomaru-sama and am willing to sacrifice everything just to be here at your side."

She then stood there patiently watching him and waiting for his next move.

Sesshomaru then pulled out the vial and held it in his hand, "You asked me several times over the last week 'what had happened to Jaken'. Well soon after you left he came crashing in to the gardens with this vial and told me he had been on his own long and dangerous journey to make it so that you could be with me Kagome. I love you and I would take you either human of demon to be my mate but we have this chance and choice now in this vial. It has the power to transform you into an Inu-demoness and make you my intended mate."

Kagome was smiling now tears rolling down her cheeks, "You love me? And you want me to be your mate?"

Sesshomaru smiled at her slightly and nodded his head. Kagome then began to fall but he quickly ran to her side and caught her in his arms before taking her down to the floor to sit in his lap, "I was a fool to not tell you before but I will not have you walk away from me ever again love, I will never let you go, I am yours as long as you want me if you will be mine."

Kagome nodded her head and looked into his eyes before slowly closing hers and kissing him. He was a bit surprised but he too then gave in to the kiss and returned it fully. Sighs were heard as where the in audible grumblings of Inuyasha which served to remind them that they still had an audience.

Kagome blushed as she moved back a bit and Sesshomaru growled lightly in protest that the kiss had ended already.

"So then, do I simply drink the potion?" Kagome asked touching the glass vial.

Sesshomaru swirled the vial mixing the contents again, "Yes, but are you sure you want to do this?"

She smiled, "Yes, I want to live with you as long as possible and be at your side the same amount of time. I want our children to be accepted and not ridiculed and I want to be your strength not a weakness."

"You never were a weakness love, not to me or anyone else ever."

She smiled and kissed his check, "This is what I want." She then reached for the vial and he uncapped it and handed it to her.

Seconds later the vial was empty and lay on the floor as Kagome's body and skin increases in temperature in Sesshomaru's arms and she began to whimper slightly in pain.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Sango asked moving slightly towards the two.

Kagome's skin then began to glow blue and she began to cry out in pain, but Sesshomaru held her to himself and tried to sooth her with his words.

Then a bright flash of light filled the area and when it cleared everyone was rubbing their eyes and began to look around to see a much different Kagome now being held in Sesshomaru's arm and she was asleep now from the ordeal that she went through moments before.

Her kimono looked way too small for her now and her hair seemed much longer than before. Also she now held two magenta stripes on each cheek and her eye lids as Sesshomaru did. He could tell from holding her too that some of her other features had also developed more and her scent had changed now to a cinnamon spice scent mixed with orchids. Also from his proximity he could tell that her hair was now two toned Black and blue.

She was beautiful before to him but he had to admit that the changes had only seemed to accentuate that beauty even more.

He now stood with her in his arms and turned to her friends, "I do not know how long she will need rest but when she has recovered we will have the appropriate banquet to acknowledge her as my mate and you are invited. I will send Jaken when the time comes."

Everyone nodded in understanding and Sesshomaru was about to leave when Inuyasha stopped him, "Take care of her. She may not be human anymore but she is still easily broken and I don't know if you will be able to put the pieces together again."

Sesshomaru nodded at his brother before looking to his love, "She makes the pieces fit despite the damage done, and I will not hurt her again because she is what holds me together now."

And with that he was gone into his orb with his soon to be mate in his arms.

~*~*~*~

A/N: Ok so there is one more chapter and I will be posting it on Friday (Late night possibly) next week and then there is also the epilogue and I want to take my time with that so it comes out nice so it may take an extra week or it may not. I just want to say thank you all for reading this story it wouldn't have been possible without the wonderful people that review and make me believe that the story was worth finishing. Please continue to read and review and I will see you next week.

-Vamp


	25. The Puzzle Completed

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the few characters that I have invented to make my story possible. If there are any questions about the story refer to the end of chapter 15 or leave a signed review and I will answer it.

We have finally reached the end of the story this is the final chapter but for all of you who want the details of what happens after I will be writing up a epilogue and posting it in the next week or so depending on my schedule with midterms and all. Also I will be posting a additional chapter after that that will be more of a spoof and what if kind of thing so look out for that too. Thank you all and please continue to read my work and review.

Ch.25 The Puzzle Completed

Kagome slowly began to wake up and as her eyes opened she realized she was in a room that seemed to be almost completely pitch black except for a crack in the curtains that a beam of moon light fell through.

"Where am I?" She asked out loud as she tried to sit up using her elbows but was then immediately stopped by something or someone that was holding her down at her waist.

She laid back down and waited for her eyes to adjust some more in hopes of figuring out what her exact position was. She knew from her feeling around that it was someone's arm that was holding her down but she couldn't figure out where she was or who it was.

'Great!' She thought trying desperately to remember what had happened and who exactly was holding her captive.

All of her thoughts and memories were jumbled and the last thing she could remember was seeing all her friends at the weddings.

'But that still doesn't make any sense!'

She mentally yelled in frustration as her confusion increased. She then thought of Sesshomaru and a flood of memories and emotions filled her from their encounter after the wedding in his gardens.

'I left…he didn't stop me… but where am I? This isn't my room so I'm not home and this is definitely not one of the huts in the village….'

She then looked towards whoever it was that was holding her down, she still couldn't make out their features though due to the darkness despite her eyes adjusting.

Kagome then grunted in frustration laying her head back on the pillow and looking to the ceiling. Suddenly then the arm moved withdrawing itself from her waist and the person next to her began to move also. Kagome jumped up and quickly moved away.

"Who are you?"

The person stopped and she could tell that they were staring at her.

"Who are you?" She demanded again.

Then they fully sat up and the moon light hit _his_ face revealing a half naked Sesshomaru. Kagome froze.

'But…he…'

"Do you not remember anything? Have you forgotten me, Kagome?" He asked sounding both concerned and hurt.

Kagome then shook her head, "Lord Sesshomaru, I…"

"Ah so you remember me." He said as he then moved closer to her but she backed up in response.

He stopped, "What is the matter Kagome?"

She shook her head, "You…you rejected me and I…I left. Where are we? Why am I here?"

"I was wrong, I went after you but the well had been sealed but then you came through it after I started to believe I had lost you. We are in my chambers and you are here because I wanted to be close to you when you awoke."

Kagome was confused, "When I awoke? What happened? Have I been asleep long?"

He shook his head, "No you have only been asleep for two days and I would assume that is to be expected with all the changes you went through."

"Changes?" She questioned not particularly liking the sound of his words.

Sesshomaru then reached towards her, "Please sit with me?"

She looked at him and nodded but she reached behind her and opened the curtains a bit more allowing more light into the room before she sat on the edge of the bed. Sesshomaru then sat beside her.

"When you came back you confessed to me that you loved me and that you were giving me one last chance to stop you from leaving my life forever. I then told you that I felt the same. That I love you and that Jaken had saw that and retrieved a potion that would make it so that we could be together forever and that you could be a Inu- demoness. You drank the potion accepting that and that you would be marked as my intended because of my blood that was in it."

"So then…I'm a…I mean I am a demon now? But I can feel my miko powers still and I feel the same and…" she stopped as the rest of his story hit her, "You love me?"

He chuckled lightly and bent forward capturing her lips in a chaste kiss, "More than my life."

She then began to cry tears flowing down her cheeks. He moved them further onto the bed and into her lap attempting to soothe her, "Shh, what is wrong Kagome?"

She looked up at him and smiled slightly, "You love me and want me to be your mate?"

He smiled at her before kissing her forehead, "Yes, and I told you that the other day but I will tell you again until it is done and you believe me."

She then hugged him and he wrapped his arms around her not wanting to let go of the thing that was most precious to him now.

"How have I changed?" She asked now as she pulled away from his embrace.

"Would you like to see?" He asked.

She nodded smiling and watched as he got up and walked across the room. He then lit a candle and motioned for her to come to him. She got up and was at his side almost instantly.

"Your faster, probably better with that sword now than before to. But as for your physical changes..." He trailed off as he motioned towards a mirror.

Kagome stepped forward and looked at her reflection. Even in the dim light she could see the changes he had spoken of her hair was longer than it had been before and seemed to have blue highlights though it. She also had the same markings as Sesshomaru did. And then there was her body. She looked in awe at how much more mature she looked and was amazed at how the kimono she was wearing hugged her hips and accentuated parts of her body that were not nearly so developed before.

Sesshomaru watched as she looked at herself in the mirror and how she touched her face and then continued to outline her new figure. He growled slightly as he watched her but he didn't want to interrupt her from figuring out this new body. She then used the mirror to look back at him and she smiled at him.

"I have gotten taller also I see."

"Not by much, I prefer you shorter than me."

She then turned to him pouting slightly, "But why? Doesn't it hurt to have to bend so far to kiss me?"

He then bent his neck and kissed her deeply. When he pulled away, Kagome gasping for breath, she grinned devilishly and said, "Not at all and if it did it would not stop me."

"But what if you get stuck bent like that?"

He then picked her up so she was eye level with him, "Then you should get used to being off your feet a lot love for this is how I will kiss you if you are going to be so concerned about me."

Then he kissed her again but this time she was ready and returned the kiss as fiercely and passionately as he did. When they parted for breath finally she laid her head on his shoulder and whispered, "I love you Sesshomaru."

He then closed his eyes and buried his face in her hair inhaling her sweet scent before he replied, "And I love you my miko, my love, my intended, my Kagome."

She giggled at that.

"What?" He asked as he lowered her back to the ground.

She looked up at him smiling, "It sounds funny when you say your 'intended'."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Well if you rather we can fix that now and you will be simply my mate instead."

She then began to blush furiously and looked down to her feet, "Well…if you want to."

He lifted her chin, "I want you to be happy my love and I want you to be sure. When we have mated we will most likely have produced a child and I want you to be certain that it's what you want."

She then looked up into his eyes and smiled, "I want nothing more than to be with you and have your children my love if that is what you want also."

He watched her eyes as she said this for any hesitation and found none, "Are you sure?"

She smiled, "Yes, I am."

~*~*~*~

Jaken arrived on the back of the little dragon that he had fondly named Aiko (little love) because she always followed Jaken everywhere. He then dismounted and went to the hut but before he could lift a finger Inuyasha came out and looked down at the toad demon, "What do you want?"

"Lord Sesshomaru has told me to make sure that you and Lady Kagome's friends have received these invitations to the Western Lady's banquet."

Inuyasha stopped for a second before reaching for the letters and opening one.

_To all of the friends of the Western lands, _

_ We are pleased to invite you to a banquet honoring the return of power to the heir of the West Lord Sesshomaru and also honoring his mate who will be presented at that time. The banquet will be held in day's time on the evening of the full moon. Please be present and all are welcome._

_-The Lord and Lady of the West_

He then looked back at the toad, "So they are mates now huh?"

"Well of course." Jaken said matter of factly, he felt that that would be the obvious course of things after Lady Kagome had drank the potion and felt that since Inuyasha had been present at that time he should know better than anyone else that it was to be expected.

Inuyasha then took the other two letters and asked, "So it will be tomorrow?"

"Yes, it will be tomorrow night."

Inuyasha nodded, "I will give these to the others."

Jaken bowed and then he was off to go and deliver the other two letters to the northern lord and lady and then to the eastern lord and soon to be lady.

Jaken shook his head at the thought, 'Who would have expected that after all that had happened and nearly killed my lord that he would find happiness again so soon and because of Kagome others like Lord Arisugawa have found their happiness again as well.'

Aiko then ka-cheeped at Jaken as he sat in the saddle wanting to know what would be next, he then pointed northwards and said, "To the northern lands and castle."

~*~*~*~

Both the Northern and Eastern Lords had expected Kagome to stay with Sesshomaru and even to inevitably become his mate but both were still surprised at how soon it had happened. Poor Arisugawa now couldn't pester Sesshomaru about such things and instead he found himself being questioned on why he had not yet claimed or announced his own planed mating with Kumiko who had accompanied him.

Both Kumiko and Miyuki watched as the lords' bullied, teased, and tormented one another laughing together at their antics.

"When do you think Kagome will show up?" Kumiko asked Miyuki as she decided she wasn't going to listen anymore to the two men badgering her Lord and love.

"I don't know since I have yet to officially have my own banquet and I am already starting to show with our child now!"Miyuki said a bit louder than necessary in hopes that her mate would hear her and begin to plan their own banquet of revealing his mate.

This only seemed to work to the advantage of Arisugawa to take the attention off of him and put it on Lord Kazuki for his disgraceful and un-orderly conduct.

The two women laughed again and then the doors to the banquet hall opened to reveal Inuyasha accompanied by Kikyou, Sango with Miroku, and Kaede.

They all greeted each other and spoke of what things had happened since the last time they had seen one another and Kagome.

When the formalities and catching up was done though, Sango asked Miyuki and Kumiko, "Where is Shippo?"

Kumiko then looked over to Arisugawa and he mouthed 'Kagome' to answer her question, "Apparently he is with Lady Kagome."

"I wonder where she is? Everyone is here now and we should be starting the feast soon but she isn't here."

They looked at the door waiting for it to open again but were then surprised to watch Sesshomaru go to the door open it barely enough and slip out himself.

"Ah ha! He has gone to get her." Miyuki said triumphantly.

"You don't think something is wrong do you?" Kumiko then asked a bit concerned for her friend.

Sango then shook her head, "Nothing that I know of, maybe she just is a bit nervous. I would be, the youkai customs are much different than the human ones."

The other two women nodded in understanding and all three waited and watched for the doors to open again. It didn't take long though of course before Jaken slipped inside and cleared his throat loudly to get everyone's attention. The chatter began to die down and they waited for him to speak.

"May I now have the honor to present to you all My Lord Sesshomaru and his mate Lady Kagome!"

The doors then slowly opened to reveal the couple, Sesshomaru's arm linked with Kagome's and Shippo on his shoulder. The other two lords and ladies noticed Kagome's new appearance and were surprised and happy for her more than they had before realizing she could lead a long life with Sesshomaru. Kazuki then noticed something else and began to chuckle lightly as the couple and the small boy made their way to the table and sat as everyone else did. Arisugawa turned to the dragon lord with a questioning look.

Kazuki then smiled, "It would seem that you have a lot more catching up to do old friend than you know."

Arisugawa furrowed his brow confused and then he turned to look at Kagome thinking he had missed something and then he caught it. Her scent and aura was that of more than one being and then he realized, "She is already pregnant with your pup?"

Kagome heard this and blushed looking down into her lap and Sesshomaru then raised an eyebrow at him, "Did you doubt this Sesshomaru's ability?"

This only caused Kagome to blush even more and Kazuki to laugh, "Quite a lot of catching up to do I dare say!"

Kagome then looked over to Kumiko who was now the one to be looking down in her lap blushing.

Miyuki who was sitting closer to Kagome then leaned over slightly and said, "Well I guess we will have to arrange for all the play dates they will want to have and the men will use as excuses to get out of their duty."

Shippo smiled excitedly imagining all the fun he could have with two playmates instead of just the one that he had been told about before they came in the room.

Kagome giggled a bit at the idea and looked around at the rest of her friends, no her family as they had become, and found that she was completely happy.

She then turned to her mate and he looked at her before giving her a light kiss.

Yes indeed, everything was now completed and put back together to how it should have been.

~*~*~*~

A/N: Yay! I have completed my first full length fan fiction and I got over a hundred reviews! Thank you all for your support and contributions! You really made a difference to me by reviewing when you did and as often as you all did. Please continue to read my work and remember to keep an eye out for the epilogue and extra spoof chapter that I will be posting sometime before the end of the month. Thank you all again, everything you have said has meant so much to me as an author and I hope to hear from you all in the future on other stories and one-shots that I post.

Your humble and most dedicated servant,

-Vamp ^-^


	26. Epilogue: His World, Finally the Way

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the few characters that I have invented to make my story possible. If there are any questions about the story refer to the end of chapter 15 or leave a signed review and I will answer it.

TO clear up confusion beforehand Kagome didn't want or get an ultra sound for the baby so she is completely in the dark about the gender and such.

Ch.26 Epilogue: His World, Finally the Way It Should Be

Kagome placed a hand on her swollen belly for a moment and took a deep breath as a sharp pain assaulted her.

'Could it be time already?' She thought as she used her other hand to balance herself.

"Kagome? What's the matter?" Miyuki's voice came from her side.

"Is it the baby?" Kumiko's voice joined in, "Should I call for someone?"

Kagome felt the pain subside, "Just another contraction, you would think that after the other six I would be used to it by now."

She stood straight again and walked towards her companions with a smile.

Miyuki shook her head, "I have had nine and each one hurt like the first."

Kumiko sighed, "Well at least you're not going into labor yet, and I couldn't imagine the commotion we would cause here."

Kagome waved her hand at her, "Well suits us for going shopping when the baby is due any day now. Let's go get something to eat and relax for a bit that will make me feel better."

"That's a good idea. I am going to go buy these real quick then and I will meet you by the food court." Miyuki said walking towards the cashier.

The others nodded and left for the stores entrance. Kagome loved going to the mall to go shopping but since Sesshomaru went on his business trip almost a week ago she had been shut up in the house with nothing to do. She was lucky when she got the phone call from Miyuki saying that they were going to go out and Kagome was coming with them one way or another.

Kagome had laughed and quickly agreed to go with them on the condition that they also saw a movie and had dinner before she had to go back home. Miyuki agreed and had picked her up with Kumiko not even an hour later.

Kagome looked from one fast food place to another, she was craving something spicy right about now but she didn't know what exactly.

"What do you feel like Kagome?"

Kagome sighed, "I don't know…What do you want? Maybe that will sound good and I can eat something from there."

Kumiko smiled, "I was going to grab pizza."

Kagome thought about it and decided that she didn't want pizza. "No, that doesn't sound as good."

"Well there is Mexican, Chinese, burger, curry, or the pizza place also has pasta."

Kagome thought about it, "I think I'm going to get a couple things."

Kumiko laughed, "You sure there aren't two or three in there?"

Kagome shook her head, "Oh I hope not. I couldn't imagine having three at once like you did. How did you ever manage three boys at once will always elude me."

"Well the boys weren't that much of a problem, but I am happy that the others didn't happen the same way and were girls at least." Kumiko said as she walked towards the pizza stand.

"I'm going to grab some nachos and a double cheese burger with a chocolate shake and fries."

"Well it's your figure."

"The majority is going to the baby anyways." Kagome said reassuring herself more than Kumiko.

~*~*~*~

Miyuki laughed as she picked at Kagome's fries dipping them in the nacho cheese, "Well serves you for getting so much food."

Kagome rubbed her stomach appearing satisfied, "Well I was hungry and it sounded good at the time. Anyways that's why you decided to share with me because you didn't think I would finish it all."

Miyuki shook her head, "Well we should be heading back to your place soon."

Kagome looked up, "But it's not even six! We still haven't looked at some of the other stores."

Miyuki laughed, "I'm tired and you probably should go home and rest especially in your condition."

Kagome started to pout, "Fine, but would you guys mind staying with me for a bit longer at the house? It's lonely with all the kids gone and Sesshomaru on this trip and all. It's the longest he's been away."

Kumiko sympathized, "I know what you mean, Arisugawa has been gone with him but this is an important business merger from what I understood."

"Well I just want him to get back as soon as possible. Also I don't want him to miss the birth of the baby either."

"Don't worry about it so much, it's not good for you or the baby. Sesshomaru will be back long before the baby comes." Miyuki said comforting her.

Kagome hoped that she was right, "So will you guys stay at the house for a bit? We can watch a new movie on pay per view or something."

Kumiko and Miyuki laughed and nodded, "Sure, sounds fun."

Kagome grinned, "Good because I have been wanting to watch this new horror flick but I was too scared to do so being all alone and all."

They stared at Kagome for a moment before bursting out into laughter.

~*~*~*~

Sesshomaru rubbed his temples as Arisugawa finished up the report of the takeover to Kazuki over the phone. They were in a limousine on their way back from the airport to their respective houses.

Arisugawa wrapped up the phone call and threw the phone on the seat, "Uh! I don't see why it took all week to get those guys to agree to the takeover conditions. You would think we were being too harsh or something and not practically giving them the ability to still stay in business and only loose a small percentage of the yearly income. We could have asked for more and deserved it but Kazuki felt that they wouldn't agree."

"Enough with work, I just want to go back to…"

Arisugawa interrupted him, "That lovely mate of yours so you can start working on the next baby right away?"

Sesshomaru shook his head, "What about you? It's been awhile since your mate was with child. Don't you want to have a few more?"

Arisugawa smiled, "Oh no worries, this trip probably made her realize how much a child would mean with the others being grown now."

Sesshomaru nodded, "That is how Kagome and I felt. Also it probably helped that she will be able to see her family again in this time soon and will probably want a pup to show off to them."

"Aren't you worried though about meeting them? I mean you have never met them right?"

"No but I am not worried because I believe they will be happy to know that she is happy and there will be no problems."

Arisugawa nodded and then he asked as an afterthought, "When is the baby due anyways?"

Sesshomaru thought for a moment about the date and then his eyes grew wide, "What is today's date?"

Arisugawa shrugged before reaching for the phone he had tossed aside to look at its electronic colander, "It is the 30th. Is the baby due soon?"

"This month has thirty one days though, correct?"

"Yes."

Sesshomaru calmed a little, "Everything should be fine then. The doctor said the end of the month."

Arisugawa was in shock, "And you left her alone at home?"

Sesshomaru furrowed his eyebrows, "Jaken is there."

Arisugawa brought his hand up to cover his face, "One would think that you are new to this father business Sesshomaru, but since I know better I think you are just rusty. When was the last time a baby came when it was supposed to come?"

"Well…" he thought for a moment before his eyes grew wide again, "They have all come sooner than they were supposed to. Do you think that she has already given birth? Wouldn't she have called me? Wouldn't Kazuki know? I need to call her, hand me your phone."

Arisugawa laughed at his friend, "Don't you wish you bought one for yourself now?"

Sesshomaru began to growl taking his comment as his refusal of his usage of the device.

Arisugawa smiled weakly and quickly handed the phone over to the frantic dog demon.

*Ring*

…

*Ring*

…

*Ring*

…

*Click* "You have reached the Taisho residence. We are currently unavailable, so if you would please leave a message after the beep we will get back to you as soon as possible. Thank you and have a nice day!" Kagome's cheery voice rang in the small speaker.

*Beep*

Sesshomaru didn't know what to say and thought for a moment, "Kagome…"

But the voice of the automated answering machine interrupted him, "You have reached the time limit. Your message has been sent. Good bye."

"What type of message am I expected to leave with only ten seconds of time?!?!" An angry Sesshomaru yelled into the receiver before crushing the phone in his hands.

"And that is why you don't have one I am guessing."

Sesshomaru turned to glare at Arisugawa.

"Now wait Sesshomaru I will call Kumiko and she would know something if there is anything to know.

Sesshomaru glared at Arisugawa as he pulled out a new cell phone and turned it on.

~*~*~*~

The room was almost completely pitch black save for the TV screen that glowed dimly in the room. The three women were situated on the edge of the couch watching as one of the victims walked down the hall of an empty old house. The suspenseful music was playing as the camera started to rush at the unknowing person and then.

"RUN!!!!" Kagome shouted before the killer stabbed the poor victim several times.

Kumiko had her head buried in the pillow and as the music changed she asked before looking up, "Is it over?"

Miyuki chuckled, "Stupid human, she should have known better than going up there all alone. I mean really? Why didn't she just wait or better yet call the cops?"

"Ya he killed her Kumiko, that one wasn't as bad. You guys want some more popcorn or something to drink?" Kagome said standing up.

"I can get it." Kumiko offered, "I'm not really watching the movie as closely as you two are."

"Ya but if it gets scary again you might not come back and I am really thirsty, I'll be back before any good stuff happens." She said picking up their glasses and the empty bowl.

"I am done so you don't need to refill my glass." Miyuki called back as Kagome walked towards the kitchen.

Kagome went to the sink and rinsed out Miyuki's glass before going over to the fridge to grab the cherry seven up and refill Kumiko's and her own. She then went over to the stove and shook the metal pan of popcorn, "I wonder if this will be good enough?"

She then felt another stabbing pain in her abdomen and almost fell over clutching her side, "Oh…I think this is it. Hey! I think I'm going into labor guys!"

Bad timing on the babies part though as the movie had grown quite loud suddenly as the killer began to chase two girls down the drive way and they were screaming as they ran.

Kagome grabbed the counter and began to do her breathing exercises. She had expected someone to have come to the kitchen by now so she began to walk to the door and called out again, "Help!"

A door behind her opened, "Milady what is the matter?" Jaken's voice came from behind a large brown bag.

"The baby…is …coming!" She staggered out between breaths.

The bag dropped, "Oh my, are you sure? Sesshomaru Sama is still gone though. Did the water break?"

And on cue a gush of water came from under her dress, "Yup water broke!"

"Kagome what…oh my god your water broke! Miyuki! Kagome's going into labor!"

Miyuki was there in a moment, "Already? Are you sure?"

Kagome looked at the two women, "I told you it was due any day now!"

"Well I thought that perhaps you and the baby would at least wait for your mate to get back. Eger little thing I bet it will be another boy."

Kagome shook her head, "I want a girl."

Jaken was at Kagome's side now, "The car is in the drive way I will take you to the hospital."

Miyuki then grabbed her bag, "My car is here too and I will drive faster. Which hospital do you have arrangements with?"

Jaken ran to the fridge and took off a map with directions that had been hanging from a magnate, "We have directions. Let's get her to the car."

Kagome walked with Jaken and Kumiko supporting her towards the door nobody noticing the blinking cell phone on the counter.

~*~*~*~

Arisugawa tried his mate's cell again but it only continued to ring and then go to answering machine, "Perhaps I should call Kazuki?"

"And what good can he do us?" A clearly frustrated Sesshomaru asked.

"Well he will know where his own mate is and she could tell us what she knows of Kagome."

Sesshomaru nodded and Arisugawa dialed the others number.

"Hello?" came the familiar voice on the other side of the phone.

"Oh thank Kami someone answered. Kazuki is Miyuki with you?" Arisugawa asked placing the call on speaker phone so Sesshomaru could hear also.

"No, she is out still with your mate and Kagome. Why?"

"Well you see Sesshomaru…"

But Sesshomaru interrupted, "Kagome is expecting and the pup is due anytime now and I haven't heard from her in the last couple days."

"Well why not? And why did you go if she was due soon? I could have gone and you could have stayed here." Kazuki inquired.

"Well I forgot the date and it did not help that we stayed far longer than was originally planned."

Arisugawa then asked, "So they went out today? How long ago? Have you heard from her recently?"

"Well…she left around noon and it's almost eight now but everything was fine when I spoke with her when she arrived at your home Sesshomaru. She told me Kagome had been lonely and wanted them to stay for a bit to watch some movie."

"And when was that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"At about six thirty or so, you don't think Kagome went into labor do you?"

Sesshomaru calmed down slightly, "It is unlikely if Miyuki didn't mention anything when you talked to her."

~*~*~*~

"Deep breaths Kagome in and out." Kumiko said coaching her.

Miyuki then turned to Jaken, "Is that it up there on the left?"

Jaken looked out the window, "I believe so."

"Yes that's it Miyuki I had an exam here not too long ago. There is a mostly demon staff. Sesshomaru picked a good hospital."

They pulled up where the ambulances parked and Miyuki jumped out and opened the door for her friends, "I'll go grab a wheel chair and some help."

Kagome and Kumiko nodded as they slowly got out of the car.

Miyuki was back in an instant and helped her into the chair, "Jaken go park the car and call Sesshomaru. We are going to go get Kagome checked in."

Jaken nodded and closed the door and went to get into the driver's seat.

"Oh and Jaken, if you so much as scratch my car I will make sure you regret it for however much longer you decide to live."

Jaken nodded and readjusted the seat before pulling the car out of the space and driving towards the parking garage.

Once inside the hospital Kagome was taken by a doctor into the elevator and to the maternity ward. Kumiko went with her since Miyuki felt she didn't need to be in the room and wouldn't do anyone any good. (She never quite got over the fainting at blood thing)

Kumiko helped Kagome into the hospital gown once they got to her room and not soon after did a nurse come in and check how dilated she was.

"Yup your ready, I'll get the doctor and your baby will be out in no time miss." The nurse said with a smile as she took her gloves off and went out the door.

Kumiko held Kagome's hand, "See the baby will be born soon and the pain will stop."

Kagome shook her head, "This is worse than any of the other labors. I think something is wrong."

Kumiko furrowed her eyebrows and let go of Kagome's hand and headed for the door. She came back with a doctor, "What is the matter misses Taisho?"

"It hurts, it's much worse than my previous deliveries."

"How many have you had?"

"I have had six births. This is my seventh."

He laughed, "Well you have been busy."

Kagome glared at him, "The pain, I think it means something's wrong and I don't want to deliver before we know what's going on."

"And I agree. I am going to grab a nurse real quick and we will do an ultra sound to make sure everything is ok."

Kagome nodded and laid back down. A few minutes later the nurse was in the room with the ultra sound machine and was applying the gel to her stomach before placing the cold instrument on her. The screen first just looked fuzzy to everyone but then a hand came into view and then another and another.

Kagome gasped, "Kumiko you jinxed me."

"It looks like twins. They are both positioned correctly and the umbilical cord from what we can tell isn't in the way. I believe we can go through with the delivery if you are satisfied Misses Taisho."

Kagome nodded as she glared towards her friend who was smiling down at her.

~*~*~*~

Arisugawa got off the phone with Kazuki after her swore to Sesshomaru to call if he found anything out or heard any news. He was about to put the phone away when it suddenly began to ring.

He answered, "Hello?"

"Lord Arisugawa, it is Jaken, Sesshomaru sama's advisor, Is Sesshomaru sama with you?"

"Yes he is, is everything ok?"

Sesshomaru looked up and waited for Arisugawa to say something more useful. Arisugawa switched the phone to speaker then.

"Lady Kagome has gone into labor and the pup will be born in less than an hour."

Sesshomaru moved to roll down the window between the driver and them and quickly told him to take them to her hospital as fast as possible, traffic laws be damned.

The limo then zoomed forwards and Sesshomaru then looked towards the small box shaped object, "Jaken, go with Kagome and tell her that I shall be there as quickly as possible."

"I will lord Sesshomaru sama." And with that the phone hung up.

"Sesshomaru do you think it would be quicker and perhaps safer if you went out and transformed to get there?"

Sesshomaru turned to Arisugawa, "The humans will…"

"They won't notice a thing and if they do no one will believe them. You should be there when your pup is born."

Sesshomaru nodded and told the driver to go at semi normal speeds to get Arisugawa there before he jumped out the sun roof and was gone.

~*~*~*~

Kagome screamed out in pain as another strong contraction raked her body, "Please Kami have them come out already!"

Kumiko squeezed Kagome's hand, "its ok Kagome. You are doing great; the doctors will have the babies out soon."

Kagome squeezed her hand back and Kumiko felt some of Kagome's spiritual energy flow up also burning her slightly.

The doctor and nurse pulled back, "She's a miko?"

Kumiko looked at them, "Yes she is, is there a problem?"

"No but it explains the pain she is feeling."

Kagome then pushed again with all her might before falling back down and panting, "What do you mean?"

"One of the babies probably also have spiritual energies and since they don't know how to use it are hurting you."

Kagome furrowed her brows as another wave of pain hit her, "Ok just help me get them out then so it stops!"

~*~*~*~

He landed on the roof and quickly transformed to his humanoid form before heading for the door. Once inside he looked at the directory near the elevator for the maternity ward.

"Floors nine, ten, and eleven are maternity." He said aloud as he read.

As the doors opened he quickly pressed the button for the tenth floor and the button that made the doors close. He waited as the lights blinked.

56

55

54

'What in the hell does a building need so many floors for.' He wondered impatiently.

Then the elevator stopped.

'What now?'

An elderly woman in a wheel chair smiled up at him as the doors opened and asked, "Are you going down?"

He nodded and she moved to roll herself into the elevator as slowly as humanly possible. Sesshomaru watched as she rolled back and forward trying to get over the bump of the elevator and he finally gave in and grabbed the chair moving into the corner of the elevator.

"Why thank you dear. Could you press floor 43?"

He looked at the number they were on and then at the buttons. Floor 43 was right below them. He quickly pressed the button and then the one to close the doors. The elevator beeped and the doors began to open as they got to the next floor. He didn't waste time this time though and moved the chair out the elevator and had the doors closed before she could mutter another thank you.

42

41

40

He looked at his watch, 8:34. Surely of he had known maternity was closer to the ground then he would have landed in the street instead of the roof but he hadn't known so was stuck in his predicament. He only hoped that he would get there in time for the birth.

~*~*~*~

Kagome screamed again as she pushed but despite her efforts the babies hadn't budged.

"Missis Taisho are you sure you are pushing as hard as you can?"

Kagome glared at the nurse who had asked, "I've done this before and have never had to push as hard as I currently am!"

Kumiko laughed to herself but hid it because of the pain her friend was going through.

The doctor looked up at Kagome, "I can feel the heads but it's like neither of them want to budge."

"Well make them budge!" She groaned as she prepared to push again.

The doctor made her stop, "Relax for a bit and we will see if you dilate more. Perhaps your body is trying to keep them in."

"How can that be when I want them out?"

The doctor shrugged, "You're going through the labor and are fully dilated so I don't know what else could be stopping them. I think we should wait ten more minutes then try again. If nothing happens then we will move to C-section."

Kagome nodded and continued her breathing.

Kumiko brushed her hair out the way, "It will be ok Kagome. Everything will be ok."

"I wish Sesshomaru was here."

Kumiko smiled sadly at her friend, "I know. And if he knew you were in labor he would be here no doubt about it."

~*~*~*~

Finally the elevator stopped at the floor and he quickly went over to the receptionist's desk.

"I am looking for Taisho Kagome; she should be delivering or have delivered."

"Relation?"

"I am her husband."

"One moment sir."

The woman turned to her computer and entered Kagome's name. She then turned back to him, "She is in delivery room 22A on the next floor."

"Thank you." He said before rushing for the stairs, elevator be damned.

He then looked at the map on the wall to find the room before darting towards it.

When he got to the door he didn't hear anything so he knocked before opening the door. When he looked it was empty.

A nurse then rushed past him and into the room next to it and as the door opened he got the familiar scent of his mate. He then called to the nurse, "Who is in there? I am looking for my wife."

"Taisho Kagome."

He smiled and followed her into the room. Kagome looked up as she heard the nurse come in and was surprised when she also saw her mate, "Sesshomaru."

He was at her side instantly and kissed her before wiping her brow with the napkin that Kumiko had been using before she moved out of the way.

"Did you think I would miss our pup's birth?"

Kagome blushed, "I had hopped not but you are cutting it close. You are lucky they don't seem to want to come out."

"What?"

The doctor then said, "She is correct the babies don't seem to want to come out just yet even though she and they are completely ready."

Sesshomaru then placed a hand on her stomach and let his aura cover Kagome to let the pups know that their father was there and they were safe.

Kagome then felt another contraction and the urge to push.

The doctor sat in the stool between her legs and put on new gloves, "Looks like one is crowning now. Give me a good push Kagome and your baby will be out in no time."

Kagome pushed and pushed and sure enough the first baby was out, "Nurse take him."

Sesshomaru smiled, the first had been a boy and so the next also should be he thought.

Kagome began to push again and not too much after the second baby came screaming into the world, "And here is your daughter. Fraternal twins it seems Mrs. And Mr. Taisho."

Kagome smiled as the nurse handed her their son and her mate their daughter. Kumiko started to cry and took out her camera to get a picture of the happy couple and their two newest additions to their family.

Everyone then left the room to allow the parents to get acquainted with their children.

Kagome looked up at her mate, "I can't wait to show them to mom and grandpa in a few weeks. You are going to have to call the kids when you go home so that they will be there when we get there."

"I shall have Jaken call them. For now I am staying here with you and our pups."

Kagome smiled and leaned up to kiss him which he quickly swooped down to capture her lips.

"What shall we name them love?"

"Izumi and Haru."

Kagome smiled, "Both are variations meaning spring dear."

"Yes and can you guess why love?"

She smiled, "Because it is currently spring?"

"Yes and because it was spring when I fell for you and made you mine."

Kagome's smile widened and she looked down at her son, "Haru Taisho, I hope you're not nearly as much of a heart breaker as your father."

"Ah if anything I hope that for our daughter, it has been a while since we have had a little girl."

Kagome nodded, "Yes it has and hopefully you will have improved on your temper when she wants to start dating."

Sesshomaru growled, "She is only a baby now we will not discuss the future just yet."

Kagome laughed as Sesshomaru continued to pout at the idea of dealing with boys knocking at the door asking to take her out as they did in those movies. His little girl would not want to go through that he knew and they would probably not have any problems.

~*~*~*~

Kagome walked up the steps of the shrine with her family telling them all how to behave and be polite to their grandmother, great grandfather, and uncle and how she would go in first to explain things before they could come in.

Kagome handed Izumi to her eldest daughter Rin and turned to go into the house but was stopped by her grandfather running out throwing seals everywhere yelling his famous, "Demon be gone!!!!"

After he that managed to throw one at everyone and everything did he stop and then look at who he was warding off.

"Kagome? Is that you child?" He asked taking a step towards her and then he looked behind her to see a bunch of what seemed to be adults, teens, and children that too resembled his granddaughter.

Kagome smiled, "It's me gramps."

"But…how? You just left yesterday to be with…you're a demon?"

Kagome nodded, "Yup, but I want to explain to mama and Souta too before introducing everyone."

"Well ok. Your mom is in the house as is Souta. Should they…"

"No they will wait outside."

She then turned to Sesshomaru and kissed him before heading into the house with her grandfather.

It wasn't long after that she came out with her mom, brother, and grandfather and began introductions.

"This is my oldest my son Haruko, my second oldest my daughter Rin, my second daughter and third eldest Emiko, my second son and forth eldest Jiro, my sons Kiyoshi and Yasuo who behave and seem like twins though almost a year apart, and the newest additions born just a few weeks ago my daughter Izumi and son Haru."

Kagome's brother was excited and in awe of having so many nieces and nephews as was his grandfather for having so many great grand children. It was Kagome's mother who spoke first.

"Well I guess I am going to have to make a big diner tonight for everyone, good thing I went shopping."

Sesshomaru then stepped forwards and bowed deciding that he would properly introduce himself now, "I am Kagome's mate and husband Lord Sesshomaru and I am honored that you and your family allowed Kagome to come back to me all that time ago and am thankful for the life you have given me by doing so."

Kagome's mother bowed back to him, "Thank you for giving us this ease at knowing she has had a full and happy life at your side so far."

Sesshomaru then stood and smiled knowing in that moment that he was truly happy and felt more complete now knowing that Kagome's family had accepted him and their family together.

Later that night as he lay in bed with his mate curled at his side stroking his check did he tell her, "I am now complete my love and it is all thanks to you."

Kagome sat up and looked him in the eye laughing, "And it took you all this time to realize that?"

He then flipped her onto her back, "No but it took me this long to finally feel that everything is as it should be."

"Then no more kids?" She smiled slyly.

"Now I didn't say that." He growled seductively before taking her lips with his own.

~*~*~*~

A/N: Well it is long and sweet and I believe a good epilogue. Please review and thank you to everyone who has done so and been with the story so long I am happy to have finished it and now the epilogue. Look for the spoof next I decided since it is a spoof and all to release it on April 1st. See you then.


	27. Spoof

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the few characters that I have invented to make my story possible. If there are any questions about the story refer to the end of chapter 15 or leave a signed review and I will answer it.

A/N: Happy April Fools everyone here is the spoof I promised you all and it came to me soon after I wrote chapter 22 and was a joke between me and some friends and so I decided to share it with all of you. Enjoy.

Chapter 27 Spoof of ch.22 or What Could of Happened

Jaken jumped from the little dragons back with no time to loose and ran towards the great tree demon.

"Bokusenou-sensei, I have gathered the required ingredients as you told me!"

The tree demon opened his eyes at Jaken's yell and began to blink rapidly yawning, "Wh---aaat?"

Jaken was now before him bowing, "I have returned with the ingredients for the potion. I have the shells of a dragon's egg, the flower of life, and the feathers of the bird of paradise. I have done and gathered everything you said would be necessary!"

Bokusenou looked slightly confused and this frustrated Jaken into explaining a bit further in hopes of reminding the old demon, "I came to you for a potion for…"

The tree demon then chuckled lightly, "Ah yes, I know Jaken. Now you need to make the potion."

Jaken let out a sigh of relief that the tree demon hadn't forgotten everything.

"So what must I do? I have been away for over a week now and need to get back before anything should happen to the lady."

"Be patient Jaken, you must focus on one thing at a time. Now this will only take as long as necessary."

Jaken nodded and waited patiently as Bokusenou began to instruct him on preparing the potion.

"First you will need to grind the egg shells into affine powder. You may use this motor and pistol to do it. After it is a fine powder and there are no longer any clumps of egg shell you will add some of the water from my roots that you can cut with this knife.

"Once you have mixed in the water you will add the feathers into the mixture grinding them down also into a powder. The acids along the inside of the dragon eggs will help you to do so."

Jaken nodded as he began the process holding the bowl and placing the egg shells in it before grinding them down using the pistol. The eggs didn't grind so easily at first but once he started they gave in easily and soon he had a light bluish white powder in the bowl.

He then stood carrying the bowl to where Bokusenou lifted a root. Jaken took the knife and cut the softer flesh of the underside of the root and watched as water dripped into the bowl.

Jaken then moved back to sitting in front of the tree demon and mixed the concoction.

"You should add the feathers now Jaken."

Jaken nodded and turned to receive the feathers from the dragon that was sitting to his side with his bag. He then dropped the few blue and green feathers which they had managed to retrieve into the motor and began to grind it down.

"The potion should turn a blue green color once it has been fully mixed. Has it changed yet?"

Jaken continued to grind down the feathers that were easier than the shell itself as Bokusenou had said and watched as it slowly changed color, "Yes, it's changing."

"Allow for it to sit. Now grab the knife again Jaken and get the flower from your bag."

Jaken reached in his bag and pulled out the flower.

"Ah yes that is the correct flower. Now lay it on the ground and remove its thorns and add them to the mixture but do not pick it up yet. We are not done with the flower."

Jaken did as he instructed and threw the red thorns into the mixture and watched surprised as the thorns seemed to melt into red puddles atop the mixture.

"Now you will cut the base of the flower slightly above the stem and then quickly pick up the bud and allow for the nectar that will be spilling out to do so into the mixture."

Jaken moved the bowl closer to where he sat and then lifted the knife slicing it along where Bokusenou had directed. A golden liquid that was hot as fire poured out and onto his hands but he ignored the pain as he moved to allow the molten liquid to flow into the bowl. It smelled overwhelmingly sweet and made Jaken dizzy.

He was about to let go of the bud and lay down out of fatigue when Bokusenou shouted, "Jaken, that is enough!"

Jaken then dropped the bud and moved back from the bowl.

"Allow your dragon to lick your hands. The nectar is not too hot for her and her saliva will heal the burns."

Jaken then did as he said and the dragon happily lapped up the liquid, "Thank you little one."

Bokusenou laughed and Jaken turned to him, "What?"

"Nothing Jaken now you need to mix the mixture one last time and it should turn into a darker green color. Then you will need to pour it into this vial." Bokusenou instructed as Jaken finished and then proceeded to pour the liquid into the vial.

Jaken placed the cork in the vial and had an accomplished smile on his face, "Now back to the East!"

"Jaken."

"Ah yes Bokusenou-sensei?"

"There is one thing missing from the potion."

"What? I have added everything."

"You said for her to live forever?"

"Yes."

"Well it needs the blood of one who gives it willingly for her to live forever."

"Then I will give mine for their happiness."

"Not unless you wish for her to be a toad demoness."

Jaken stopped for a moment and thought about it, 'A toad demoness…she would do better and be loved more if it was I she wanted to be with. If only.'

"So it must be the blood of whatever demon type she is to become?"

"Yes, well good luck Jaken."

Jaken bowed smiling and mounted the dragon before they took off to the air.

"I wonder if he knows that the war ended and why did he ask the question like he did? Hmm oh well." Bokusenou thought as he watched the two disappear into the distance before going back to his nap.

Jaken urged the dragon to move faster so he could give the potion to Kagome in time.

~*~*~*~

"Lord Sesshomaru!!! Lord Sesshomaru!!! Ah Lord Sesshomaru there you are! Where is lady Kag…" Jaken yelled as he arrived but he didn't get to finish his question as he was thrown back towards a tree.

"She is gone; I will not have anyone speak of her again."

Jaken shook his head and looked around to see the vial still intact, then his lords words sunk in, "No…I'm not too late…where has she gone?"

Sesshomaru now turned on the frog demon and was about to strangle him when something rushed in between them and latched itself on his arm.

Blood flowed out of the wound and Sesshomaru could feel the numbing venom of the dragon entering his blood stream. He then tossed the dragon towards Jaken ripping even more flesh from his arm.

Jaken caught the dragon and glared back up at his lord defiantly.

"What have you done? I have spent the last week finding a way to keep lady Kagome here with you forever and this is what you do?"

Sesshomaru grew infuriated but kept his demeanor partially calm because of the numbing spreading itself thinly through his being, "And why would you do that Jaken?"

Jaken then shook his staff at Sesshomaru, "Because you're a blind fool who refuses to see what he has before him out of fear of following in his father's footsteps! Because Kagome loves you and I could tell a week ago before I left that she was good for you!"

Sesshomaru chuckled, "If she loved me then why did she leave me not too long ago?"

Jaken sighed some of his stress leaving him, "So she is alive. She probably left because you pushed her away! And that is what you deserve I see now."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "That does not concern you and you have no right to speak to me as you are."

"Hell if it does not my lord! I have risked my life and have spent my time gathering and preparing the one thing that could make it possible for her to stay here forever! The one thing that could make her happy! You are much more of a fool and idiot than I took you for my lord if you have allowed her to leave so easily! But it will be to the advantage of others! "

Sesshomaru had heard enough and rushed at Jaken but missed as he mounted the dragon and flew off towards where the well was.

~*~*~*~

Jaken arrived in time to see Kagome saying her farewells to her friends and yelled for her to stop. She looked up into the sky and waved up at Jaken. He quickly landed by her side and started to tell her that he needed to speak to her in private about something important.

Kagome nodded and told her friends that she would be right back and lead Jaken into the woods. Once out of ear shot of them Jaken began to tell her of what he had been doing since he last saw her. Kagome was surprised, then sad, then grateful for Jaken's attempt at brining her some happiness.

"But that does not mean my lady that you have to leave. You can still stay here and take this potion to become any demon type you want or…"

Kagome looked confused at Jaken, "Or what Jaken? I will not go back to Sesshomaru."

Jaken looked down at his feet, "Well I admire you greatly Lady Kagome and if you are willing to give me a chance then turn into a Toad demoness for me."

Kagome was shocked and didn't know what to say, she couldn't imagine being a toad demoness or being with Jaken, "I'm sorry but…"

Jaken didn't wait to hear her finish before tripping Kagome with his staff and pouring the potion into her mouth.

Once she had swallowed some of its contents she coughed and then quickly fainted.

Jaken smiled sadly, "I want for you to be happy and so I put my blood and a plant that will have made you forget everything into the potion Kagome. Now we can both be happy and be together."

He then sat at her side and brushed her hair from her forehead as her body began to change.

~*~*~*~

A/N: lol. I am happy to have written this but at the same time I feel it was funnier when I was talking with my friends. Oh well. Well that is it guys, keep an eye out for my next story and I hope to hear from you all in the future.

-Vamp


End file.
